Ada Apa Dengan Tetangga?
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [Ch. BONUS bagian 2] Sekolah libur di hari senin tapi baru dibilangin senin juga? Pas udah di sekolah? Gak papa. Tinggal pulang lagi aja, kata Jeno. [Parents: TaeTen, JohnIl, Jaedo, Yuwin.] [Kids: NCT Dream]
1. Chapter 1

**[Ada Apa dengan Tetangga?]**

 **Rate T**

 **Family, Parody?**

 **Bahasa gak konsisten!**

 **Parents: Taeten, JohnIl, JaeDo, YuWin**

 **Kids: NCT Dream. Siapa lagi.**

 **Honorable mention: leejegun. Tidak memungkiri kalo saya pengen ikutan nulis AU jenis-jenis ginian karena From Winter to Spring-nya leejegun! ((semoga diijinin ngikut-ngikut hue)) ((yang belom baca, baca aja! Kocaq dah wkwk))**

 **.**

 **.**

Haah. Hari yang tenang. Hari setenang ini sebenarnya sudah biasa di perumahan Neokultur, tapi tidak di rumah beralamat blok A nomor 3, di mana keluarga yang menempatinya adalah keluarga yang sedikit… tidak biasa.

Pertama, ayo kita sorot sosok cantik yang sedang sibuk menonton TV dengan posisi tengkurap. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah keripik.

Jam berapa sih ini sebenarnya? Hm? Jam 8? Masih pagi buat ibu-ibu rumah tangga macam dia, tapi sudah siang kalau buat anak-anaknya yang harus berangkat sekolah.

Iya, jadi dia sedang merayakan waktu bebasnya tanpa anak-anaknya yang sekarang diyakininya sedang merengat-merengut lantaran…—mana sih anak di bawah 10 tahun yang suka ke sekolah, kalau sebenarnya ada opsi yang lebih baik untuk tetap bergelung di balik selimut? Mungkin ada, tapi yang pasti, itu bukan anak-anaknya.

Tapi tunggu. Ibu rumah tangga? Apa sebutan ibu rumah tangga akan selalu berlaku bagi yang cantik seperti dia, meskipun dia berbatang? Entahlah, tapi saya sih tidak ingin memanggilnya suami rumah tangga. Saya risih.

Apa hanya saya yang risih? Tidak. Suaminya yang resmi dan cocok dipanggil suami itu juga risih, tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda. Dia risih melihat istrinya itu makan sambil tiduran.

"Sayang, nanti kamu gendut kalo begitu caranya."

Si istri hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada acara TV yang rutin dia ikuti tiap pagi pada hari kerja –untung dia tidak kerja, jadi dia tidak pernah ketinggalan satu episode pun. "Kalo aku gendut, kamu mau cerai?"

"Ya enggak, aduh. Ngurus surat cerai kan susah…."

"Lho? Ada niatan cerai ya?!" Stoples keripik terbanting dan menumpahkan sebagian isinya. Si suami meringis melihat karpetnya sekarang dipenuhi serpihan keripik. "Kita cerai kalo aku gendut?! Taeyong jahat!"

Aduh.

"Nggak, nggak… aku udah susah-susah nikahin kamu masa' cerai cuma gara-gara kamu tambah lebar…."

Nyesel dah si Taeyong ngomong. Dia awalnya cuma pengen biar istrinya ngasih perhatian ke dia, yang biasanya jadwalnya SUPER DUPER padat, tapi ajaibnya, hari ini dia bebas jadwal. Lah, emang Taeyong kerja apaan? Mau tau? Kalo mau tau sih, tinggal liat TV atau majalah aja. Nggak perlu yang namanya nanya 'channel TV yang mana?', 'majalah apa namanya?'. Asal pilih juga nggak apa-apa, gara-gara ya… pasti ada, deh! Otomatis.

Dia, ada di mana-mana.

Jadi si istrinya ini lagi nontonin TV mau liat Taeyong? Aww, so sweet. Tapi sayangnya, nggak. Orang yang asli ada di rumah, ngapain cari di TV? Dia malah udah bosen liat muka yang itu itu lagi di TV. Udah kelewat bosen dia liat itu muka di rumah.

Si istri mendengus. "Halah. Bilang mau cerai aja susah. Udah ah, cerai-ceraiannya nanti aja. Aku mau nonton. Doyoung belum keliatan daritadi nih!"

Ten, si istri ini keranjingan nonton acara talkshow yang dibawakan oleh Kim Doyoung, presenter yang sekarang lagi jadi perhatian gara-gara ada jaminan, kalo Doyoung yang jadi MC, pasti gak ada yang namanya penonton asik ngobrol sendiri; wong mereka udah kelewat asik dengerin MC-annya si Doyoung? Gimana mau ngobrol?

Sebenernya sih ada alasan lain lagi dia nonton acaranya si Doyoung-Doyoung ini. Yang pasti, bukan gara-gara dia juga pengen liat mukanya dia. Gimana ya? Seharusnya sih, kalo dia emang pengen ketemu sama Doyoung, ya dia tinggal pergi ke garasi rumah, terus teriak 'Doyoung! Doyoung! Main yuk!' nanti juga nongol sendiri dari rumah sebelah. Iya, mereka tetangga. Blok A nomor 2.

Tapi dia nontonin semua episode acara yang dibawa Doyoung itu karena ada suatu motif yang rada nggak banget tapi lumayan lazim dilakukan; cari foto aib si tetangga. Ten seneng banget kalo udah perang sama Doyoung, dan dengan bertamu sambil bawa-bawa banyak print-an foto aib Doyoung sepanjang acara sudah cukup sebagai alasan untuk perang.

Taeyong manyun, kesel. Kesel pengen beresin tumpahan keripik di karpet tapi si Ten malah balik guling-guling di sana, terus juga kesel keberadaannya nggak diindahkan. Dia akhirnya dapet libur, lho? Hello? Dia sibuk tau nggak? Susah lho biar punya jadwal kosong sehari penuh.

"Padahal kemaren-kemaren tiap aku pergi kerja kamu nangis-nangis 'kamu keseringan kerja', 'pentingan aku apa kerjaanmu?'. Sekalinya libur, eh…."

Taeyong ngedumel. Ah, elah. Kayaknya dia sengaja sih ngomongnya dikerasin gitu, biar Ten denger.

Oh, lagi edisi nyindir ya? Ten jago juga kayaknya masalah begituan.

"Aku mah gimana ya? Suami jarang di rumah. Pas aku lagi kangen dia sibuk banget. Pas lagi gak kangen gara-gara udah biasa sendiri, dia malah libur. Ganggu me time aku."

Aduh.

Taeyong ganggu? Dia cuma minta perhatian setelah capek kerja. Penghasilannya kan juga buat hidup mereka-mereka sama anak-anak. Kenapa istrinya ini malah balik nyindir sih?

Tapi emang Taeyong berani bilang apaan sama Ten?

"Yaudah maaf…." Baper kan. Serba salah jadi Taeyong mah. Kerja, istrinya ngambek, mogok ngeladenin. Nggak kerja, atasannya ngambek, mogok ngasih gaji. Semuanya ngambek.

Taeyong sudah mau meninggalkan ruangan. Dia mau ke dapur, cari minum yang manis-manis, jadi dia berharap ada semacam jus di kulkas. Kalo misalnya nggak ada, dia bisa langsung pergi ke bistro yang ada di blok B, entah nomor berapa Taeyong lupa.

Cuma mau minum aja pake ke bistro. Emang dah orang kaya.

Taeyong sudah terlalu tidak sabar ingin mencari alternatif manis-manisan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sedari tadi Ten memerhatikannya. Ten langsung bangkit dari posisi nyamannya tadi.

"Eh, tapi kayaknya sekarang aku lagi kangen deh!"

Ada yang memeluk dari belakang. Semoga itu Ten, atau kalo misalnya bukan, Taeyong nggak tau lagi siapa yang ada di ruangan itu, jadi besar kemungkinan dia bakal panik.

Taeyong menolehkan kepala, melihat di belakang memang ada kepala yang pucuk rambutnya sangat manis. Syukur-syukur itu beneran Ten.

"Tumben, kamu di rumah pas aku lagi kangen! Cium dulu dong!" senyum Ten mengembang manis, membuat Taeyong mau tidak mau membatalkan rencananya cari minum yang manis-manis, gara-gara udah ada yang dosis manisnya kelewat tinggi lagi peluk-peluk dia dari belakang.

Taeyong cinta libur.

.

.

Chapter 1 END

a/n. sebenernya nulis di bio/profile ini buat bulan mei sih gara-gara pengen selesaiin yang udah dipublish tapi saya gregetan!

Ini yang jadi ortu2 udah ada di atas ya! Taeten, JohnIl, JaeDo, sama YuWin! Buat anak-anaknya… itu nanti sajo~ aku juga awalnya pengen rahasiain siapa aja ortunya, tapi aku gak mau ada yang ngedrop ff ini cuma gara-gara notp jadi salah satu dari ortu;; jadi lebih baik, yang memutuskan baca ini dari awal emang udah suka atau fine-fine aja sama pairing-pairing yang jadi emak-bapak!

Ini pairing ortu udah fix sefix-fixnya. Terus kalo soal anak, aku udah ada gambaran, tapi mungkin kalo kalian kebayang siapa cocok jadi anak siapa, boleh sampaikan di review! (lebih bagus lagi kalo disertakan alasan dan adegan apaan aja yang kebayangnya lucu antara anak-ortu dan bisa dimasukin ke ff ini hehehe)

Oh. Ini masih lanjut! Semoga. Iya jadi ini gak begitu tau end kayak apa, jadi jaga-jaga aja aku nulisnya end buat chapter 1 yha. Jadi kalo tbtb discontinued…maklum. Yha.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Ada Apa dengan Tetangga?]**

 **Rate T**

 **Family, Parody?**

 **Bahasa gak konsisten!**

 **Parents: Taeten, JohnIl, JaeDo, YuWin**

 **Kids: NCT Dream. Siapa lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beda sama orangtuanya yang asik quality time di rumah. Sekarang, bocah-bocahnya lagi dikasih ujian sama guru di sekolah. Ujian apa? Biasa kok, hitung-hitungan sederhana. Cuma perkalian. Mudah, mudah.

Iya, sih. Seharusnya mudah.

Kalau gurunya pernah ngajar.

"Eh, ini apaan sih? Bukannya kemaren kita masih belajar yang tambah-tambahan?" gerutu Jaemin sambil muter-muterin pensil kayunya. Dia lagi ngomong sama teman sebangkunya yang namanya Haechan, mumpung gurunya lagi nggak ada –parah, malah keluyuran itu guru.

Yang diajak ngomong malah mengerutkan alis. "Emang ini apaan? Aku kira tambah-tambahan." Dia lalu mengangkat kertasnya dan memperlihatkan hasil pekerjaannya pada Jaemin, bukti kalau dia daritadi mengira sedang disuruh mengerjakan soal pertambahan.

Jaemin menelaah. "Apaan sih, ngaco. Ini juga salah kali, kalo misalnya ini beneran tambah-tambahan!" ditampiknya kertas Haechan. "Ini nih. Masa' 12+7 jadinya 127? Harusnya kan… tunggu." Dia ngitung dulu. "Harusnya kan 19!"

Haechan mengendikkan bahu. Dia tidak peduli apa kata Jaemin. Dia pokoknya tidak mau percaya kenapa dari angka 12 dan 7, tiba-tiba jadi ada angka 9.

Sebuah dengusan dari Jaemin. Dia kemudian menengok-nengok kanan-kiri. "Jeno. Jeno! Oi!" dia memanggil anak yang daritadi anteng banget sejak dikasih kertas soal. Orang yang dipanggil menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepala –sombong juga. "Kamu bisa? Emang ini udah pernah diajarin?"

Semua anak diam menyimak kira-kira Jeno akan menjawab apa.

"Ini bukannya udah diajarin di TK?"

Nah lho.

Sebenernya, daritadi semua anak di kelas juga berasanya mereka belum pernah diajarin ngitung-ngitung yang tandanya pake 'x'. Mereka baru tau yang pake tanda '+', tapi mereka diem-diem aja. Tapi Jaemin mana bisa gitu ya? Kalo ada yang dirasanya aneh, pasti bakal dia ributin. Jadi, temen-temen pada nungguin aja kira-kira ada yang bakal jawabin pertanyaan Jaemin apa nggak. Mereka akhirnya pasang telinga waktu Jaemin nanya ke Jeno, soalnya Jeno emang yang paling pinter di kelas.

"Hah? TK?" Haechan termasuk yang paling kaget. Seinget dia, dulu di TK, dia masuk sekolah cuma buat ngantre giliran main ayunan. "Di sini ada yang se-TK sama Jeno, nggak?"

Beberapa anak menjawab sambil menunjuk salah satu temannya. "Renjun bareng Jeno kalo nggak salah." Semua mata langsung tertuju pada yang namanya Renjun, kecuali Jeno. Dia masih anteng ngerjain soal.

"Njun, beneran? Di TK kamu, yang kayak ginian udah diajarin?" tanya Jaemin setelah memutar kursinya. Dia duduk di barisan kedua dari depan, sementara Renjun di barisan keempat.

"Tapi kayaknya daritadi kamu juga nggak ngerjain deh." Haechan ngelirik kertas yang ada di meja Renjun. Cuma ada namanya yang tertulis di sana.

Renjun sibuk menutup-nutupi kertasnya. "Nggak, belom! Belom diajarin! Tapi emang pernah dikasih soal kayak gitu. Yang bisa ngerjain cuma Jeno doang."

Jaemin sama Haechan senyum miring. Mereka sebenernya pengen nanya nama TK-nya Renjun apaan, tapi sekarang jadinya mereka jadi lebih pengen nanya siapa nama gurunya dulu. Jangan-jangan malah guru TK-nya Renjun sama Jeno sekarang pindah haluan jadi guru SD kelas 1 di sekolah mereka, terus sekarang dia lagi-lagi ngasih soal yang nggak sesuai kurikulum buat mereka.

Tapi tetep aja sih, mereka lebih heran kenapa Jeno bisa ngerjain soal perkalian pas masih TK, padahal belom pernah gurunya ngajar yang begituan.

Skip saja deh ujian bejatnya. Kita juga sebaiknya tidak perlu tahu siapa gurunya yang benar-benar lepas tanggung jawab itu. Kita lanjut ke bagian yang paling menyenangkan buat mereka; makan siang!

Ada program catering makan siang dari sekolah, tapi semuanya dikembalikan pada masing-masing mau ikut atau tidak. Kalau ikut, makannya disiapkan sekolah. Kalau tidak, ya bawa bekal dari rumah.

Mereka sekarang duduk berkelompok-kelompok. Bukan, bukan berarti mereka sekelas temenannya pilih-pilih, tapi pasti ada yang namanya… apa ya. Kecocokan? Nah, kalau Jaemin, Haechan, Renjun, dan Jeno, lebih merasa nyambung berempat gitu aja, jadi mereka makannya sambil mengelilingi meja Jaemin dan Haechan.

"Chan, itu sayur kenapa nggak dimakan?" Jeno ngeliat aja ada sayur yang nggak disentuh Haechan di kotak makannya.

"Nggak suka." Singkat.

"Ohh…."

Haechan kira Jeno udah selesai gitu aja. Nanya, terus setelah dijawab langsung 'oh'. Tapi taunya kotak makannya Haechan yang lagi dipegang langsung direbut terus diaduk-aduk, jadi sayurnya kecampur semua sama nasi dan daging yang disuka Haechan. Haechan nganga dramatis.

"Nggak boleh pilih-pilih makanan tau." Jeno lanjut makan. Dia nggak peduli sama Haechan yang mulai gumam-gumam gak jelas, gak rela.

"Aku bilangin ke hyung lho!" ngancem! Haechan ngancem!

"Bilangin aja. Palingan Mark hyung cuma bakal muji-muji aku. Weeeek."

Haechan diem. Dia pikir-pikir lagi, iya juga. Soalnya tadi pagi aja, Haechan juga dijejelin makan brokoli sama kakaknya itu yang sekarang kelas 2 di sekolah yang sama.

Jaemin cuma cekikikan doang sama Renjun. Eh, iya. Nggak tau kenapa ya, tapi Jaemin itu pasti selalu maunya duduk sebelah Renjun pas makan siang. Pokoknya kalo udah pada ngeluarin kotak makan, Jaemin bakal langsung ngomong 'jagain tempat di sebelah Renjun!', entah ngomong sama siapa. Tapi yang pasti, gara-gara ngomongnya kenceng, semuanya denger dan langsung nge-iya-in.

"Njun, Njun." Jaemin ngedusel-dusel tangan Renjun. Yang ditempelin mukanya biasa aja gara-gara tiap hari emang pasti begitu. "Bawa kan?"

"Iya, bawa~ nanti ya."

"Oke~"

Coba perhatiin deh muka Haechan sama Jeno, plus temen-temen yang lain. Mupeng. Muka pengen. Hm? Ada apa sih? Renjun bawa apa? Jangan-jangan –!

Klap. Suara tutup kotak makan yang dibuka. Kotak makan Renjun yang kedua. Iya, dia bawa kotak makan dua tiap hari. Jaemin udah langsung cengar-cengir liat isinya; ohh, mochi es krim. Kirain apaan.

"Njun, aku mau yang taro ya?" Jaemin belom apa-apa udah nge-tag pilihan aja. Sebenernya malah dia udah ngambil satu mochi yang warna ungu itu, padahal baru nanya boleh apa nggak. Soalnya ya, dia tau Renjun pasti bakal nge-iya-in dia.

"Aku juga mau. Yang stroberi." Jeno sekarang juga ikut-ikutan. Kemaren-kemaren, Jeno udah nahan-nahan biar nggak ikutan minta, soalnya nanti Renjun yang bawa malah nggak kedapetan. Tapi akhirnya dia kegoda juga.

"Boleh. Ada dua yang stroberi." Renjun nunjuk ke dalam kotak makannya yang lagi diliatin dengan muka-muka lapar-mata teman-temannya. Jeno langsung ngambil satu. "Haechan mau yang mana? Sisa stroberi, vanilla, sama greentea."

"Maunya bubblegum…."

Eh, ditawarin malah minta lebih. Nggak juga sih, cuma ngomong aja kok dia lagi pengen rasa bubblegum.

Renjun ngeliatin kotak makannya. "Nggak ada, Chan…. Besok ya? Aku minta mama bawain bubblegum. Sekarang beneran nggak mau ambil yang lain dulu?"

"Mau." Haechan langsung nyamber yang vanilla.

Inilah rutinitas anak-anak kelas 1 SD Neokultur. Makan mochi es krim bawaan Renjun, yang dibuatin sama mamanya yang emang dikenal jualan mochi di area perumahannya. Iya, orangtua Renjun kerjanya jualan mochi. Itu juga salah satu alasan Jeno rada nggak enakan buat minta mochi yang dibawa Renjun, soalnya ya… harusnya mereka pada bayar lho? Kasian dong sama Renjun, adiknya Renjun yang masih TK, dan yah orangtuanya Renjun. Padahal itu satu-satunya usaha mereka.

Kalo Jaemin sama Haechan, mereka masih belum ngerti rasa nggak enakan. Ada yang bawa mochi es krim? Mintaaa!

.

.

 **Chapter 2 END**

a/n. sumpah ini adalah fic gw yang paling polos yang pernah gw tulis. Ternyata di chapter ini masih belom jelas ya siapa anaknya siapa hm. Masih belom nemu momen yang pas. Mungkin chapter 3. ((tapi aku udah nentuin siapa-siapanya kok! Ada yang usulannya aku suka hahaha))

Dan nooo ini bukan drabble untuk masing-masing pair kok! Chapter 1 ngasih kesan begitu ya? Iya, itu buat pemanasan;; aku bingung buat mulainya gimana eh malah kebablasan bikin taeten sayang2an.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Ada Apa dengan Tetangga?]**

 **Rate T**

 **Family, Parody?**

 **Bahasa gak konsisten!**

 **Parents: Taeten, JohnIl, JaeDo, YuWin**

 **Kids: NCT Dream. Siapa lagi.**

.

.

Ten kesel banget. Parah. Dia lagi enak-enak nikmatin _afterglow_ sama Taeyong, eh, tau-tau dapet telepon dari sekolah.

"Pihak sekolah kami dapat kabar kalau ada yang menyebarkan berita kecelakaan salah satu murid kami. Tujuannya masih belum jelas, tapi untuk sementara ini, kami menghimbau untuk para orangtua menjemput anaknya sepulang sekolah sampai kondisi kembali normal."

Begitu katanya.

Ten langsung berhamburan ke sana ke mari mencari baju untuk pergi menjemput bocil-bocil kesayangannya. Dia hampir lupa sama seonggok daging ganteng yang lagi santai-santai di kasurnya.

"Ngapain, sih? Sini dong boboan lagi."

Taeyong. Oh, iya. Ten belum bilang apa-apaan sama dia. "Sekolah minta biar kita jemput anak-anak. Katanya ada… apaan ya. Kecelakaan gitu deh! Nggak ngerti!"

Taeyong ngerutin alis. Kecelakaan? Yang bener aja dah. "Terus? Ini ngomongin sekolah maksudnya SD apa TK? Eh, itu hape kamu bunyi." Dia menunjuk hapenya Ten yang lagi di-charge. Ten langsung menyambarnya. "Dari siapa?"

Tidak langsung dijawab oleh Ten, karena dia perlu membaca pesan yang baru masuk dan juga langsung membalasnya. "Taeil hyung. Dia minta tolong jemput Mark sama Haechan. Dia bilang kalo baru pulang jam 6…."

"Lah. Johnny emang ke mana?"

Iya juga. Ten lupa sama makhluk satu itu yang penulis dan juga merangkap sebagai ketua RT. Dia langsung menanyakan soal itu pada Taeil.

Taeil juga termasuk orang yang membalas pesan dengan cepat. Tuh, buktinya Ten sudah dapat balasan. "Katanya dia nggak percaya Johnny bisa ngurus mereka sampai dia pulang…."

"Oh." Taeyong tidak tahu harus membalas apa lagi. Rada kasian sebenernya sama Johnny yang gagal mendapatkan kepercayaan sang istri dalam hal mengurus anak.

…

…

"Hyung, ikut turun nggak?" tanya Ten pas mobilnya udah selesai parkir. "Apa aku aja yang turun jemput Jisung terus kamu tunggu di mobil? Terserah sih."

"Aku tunggu sini deh. Kita nggak lama-lama kan? Biar abis itu langsung jemput Jaemin."

Ten langsung mengiyakan sebelum menutup pintu mobil. Dia langsung bergegas masuk ke salah satu bangunan TK tempat anaknya seharusnya berada di dalam. Tidak ada himbauan apapun dari TK untuk menjemput anak-anaknya hari itu, karena tanpa dihimbau pun mereka akan menjemput. Kalau di hari biasa, Ten yang akan mengendarai sendiri mobilnya untuk menjemput Jisung, tapi karena hari ini spesial dengan adanya Taeyong di rumah, jadilah kali ini Ten menikmati saja diajak berkendara sang suami~

"Jisung! Mama dateng nih!" guru di sana langsung memanggilkan nama Jisung begitu melihat Ten masuk ke ruangan.

Silakan kalian mengira Jisung sedang main balok atau main puzzle atau apapun, karena sebenarnya dia sedang tiduran terlentang tepat di tengah ruang kelas, seakan tidak peduli pada orang-orang atau anak-anak yang lain yang ingin lewat. Ah, tapi ini biasa kok. Emang selalu begitu tiap Ten jemput. Tapi Ten tetep nggak bisa buat nggak buang napas pas ngeliat tingkah anaknya yang paling kecil itu.

"Umur belom ada 5 tahun udah kayak kakek-kakek aja." Ten geleng-geleng. Sebenernya nggak tau juga ini Ten ngerujuk ke kakek-kakek jenis apa yang tiduran tengah jalan nggak tau lalu lintas. Pokoknya mah dia pasti kalo keluar dari ruangan itu pasti sambil gendong Jisung gara-gara Jisung nggak mau jalan sendiri ke mobil.

Ten langsung balik ke mobil. Dia masih butuh ke sekolah anaknya yang pertama, Jaemin, secepatnya.

Taeyong yang bosen nungguin udah nyibukkin diri aja sambil main twitter di mobil. "Udah?"

"Iya. Sekarang ke SD, ya." Dia menutup pintu mobil, lalu menyamankan posisi Jisung yang tidur di pangkuannya. Biasanya sih, dia bakal nempatin Jisung di kursi belakang, tapi karena hari ini dia bakal bawa pulang banyak anak-anak, jadi dia harus menghemat space.

…

…

Kalo tadi Ten yang turun, sekarang giliran Taeyong yang turun jemput para bocah. Nggak, sebenernya sih nggak kenapa-kenapa. Cuman ya….

"NGGRHRHRGRG!"

Nah, lho.

"HNGRHRHRHGRH!"

"Iya, iya! Opopopop tidur, sayang! Tidur!" Ten ngelus rambut Jisung yang daritadi ngeluarin suara macem mesin kalo soak pas Ten berusaha mindahin Jisung dari pangkuannya. Tapi Jisung-nya udah kelewat pewe sama posisi tidurnya. Dia nggak mau pindah sama sekali. "Hyung. Turun gih."

"Aku?"

"Iya, siapa lagi? Nih, Jisung nggak mau lepas."

Iya, sih. Taeyong juga liat itu muka bahagia banget akhirnya bisa mematenkan mamanya buat dirinya sendiri. Nggak ada niatan buat bagi-bagi.

Taeyong langsung turun dari mobil. Dia berasa gimana gitu. Kok Ten kayak lupa gitu ya kalo Taeyong ini artis? Dia kan nggak bisa asal jalan ke mana-mana.

Ah, lebay. Masa jemput anak sendiri aja masih mikirin gituan.

Kayaknya Ten bakal balesnya gitu sih kalo Taeyong ngomong ke dia. Jadi mau gimana lagi? Pokoknya, Taeyong udah pasang penyamaran biar nggak ada yang ngenalin. Dia pake kacamata hitam dan juga masker, biar mukanya nggak keliatan.

"Jaemin!" Taeyong memanggil ketika dia mengenali salah satu anak dari rambutnya. Dia tau kalo cuma anaknya doang di sana yang warnanya cokelat madu. Anak yang dipanggil menolehkan kepala. Dia terlihat mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat Taeyong. "Nggak kenal?"

"Papa!" Jaemin langsung berlarian ke arah Taeyong ketika Taeyong menarik maskernya. Taeyong sedikit baper pas tau Jaemin nggak bisa ngenalin papanya sendiri hanya gara-gara masker nutupin setengah mukanya. "Tadi bu guru emang bilang kita semua bakal dijemput orangtua, tapi aku kira mama yang bakal dateng. Ternyata papa!"

"Mama juga ada, di mobil. Adikmu lagi memonopoli mama, jadi papa yang ke sini jemput kamu." Dia mengangkat Jaemin dan memainkan hidungnya sebentar, lalu teringat dengan pesan Ten padanya sebelum meninggalkannya di mobil. "Oh, iya. Bilang sama Mark dan Haechan kalo mereka ikut kita pulang. Bilang, mama mereka yang nyuruh."

"Mark hyung sama Haechan ikut kita?" mata Jaemin terlihat berbinar. Biasanya, emang Jaemin pasti pulang bareng mereka-mereka, geng mochi es krim plus Mark, tapi mereka udah keburu sedih gara-gara kata guru, mereka pulangnya sama orangtua masing-masing, nggak bisa bareng-bareng. "Aku panggilin mereka! Turunin aku, pa!"

Taeyong nurutin maunya Jaemin. Dia turunin Jaemin dari gendongannya. Jaemin langsung berlarian sambil memanggil-manggil nama temannya yang kakak beradik itu.

"Mark hyung! Haechan! Ayo, pulang!"

Mark sama Haechan nggak ngerti. Mereka belom liat ada papa sama mama mereka di sana, tapi kok malah yang ngajak pulang si Jaemin sih?

"Ayo! Itu, ada papaku! Tadi katanya, mama kalian nyuruh kalian pulangnya ikut papaku!"

Mark ngerutin alis. "Siapa yang bisa jamin papa kamu sebenernya bukan mau nyulik kita?"

"Hah wat." Ini Taeyong yang ngomong. Dia masih bisa liat dan denger obrolannya bocah-bocah dari tempat dia berdiri. Udah tadi nggak dikenalin sama anak sendiri, sekarang malah dicurigain mau nyulik.

"Aku! Aku yang jamin! Papaku ngapain nyulik kalian, orang anaknya udah lucu begini."

Haechan mendengus. "Kata papa kita juga begitu ya, hyung? Kita lucu-lucu. Tapi katanya mama masih lebih lucu."

Taeyong yang lagi pengen nelpon Taeil sekarang batuk-batuk. Dia sekarang tau kelakuan Johnny kalo di rumah kayak apa.

' _Halo? Taeyong? Kenapa?'_

Telponnya udah nyambung. Itu suara Taeil.

"Oh, hyung? Bisa bilangin mereka kalo aku diminta jemput mereka juga, gak?"

' _Hah? Aku udah bilang ke pihak sekolah kok kalo orangtuanya Jaemin yang bakal jemput Mark sama Haechan.'_

"Bukan. Ini yang nggak percaya malah Mark sama Haechan-nya, hyung! Mereka ngira aku penculik!"

Taeil nggak ngerti harus ketawa atau apa. Dia emang sering ngomong soal 'hati-hati kalo ada yang ngajak ngobrol tapi kalian nggak kenal siapa', 'jangan nerima apa-apaan dari orang yang nggak kalian kenal', sama 'jangan mau diajak pergi orang lain' ke anak-anaknya itu, tapi dia sendiri juga nggak nyangka mereka bakal pasang tembok pengaman sama Taeyong yang jelas-jelas udah mereka kenal.

Taeyong emang jarang di rumah sih, tapi pernah lah 2-3 kali Mark sama Haechan ketemu. Kan mereka emang udah hampir tiap hari main ke rumah Jaemin.

Taeil terus bilang ke Taeyong biar ngasih pinjem hapenya ke Mark.

Mark sempet mundur selangkah pas ngeliat Taeyong mau nyamperin dia.

"Ini mama mau ngomong," kata Taeyong ke Mark, sambil nunjuk hapenya yang sudah disodor-sodorin ke Mark biar cepet diambil.

Mark masih rada nggak percaya sampe dia denger samar-samar ada suara yang dia kenal banget dari hape papanya Jaemin itu. Mark langsung menyambar hape itu dari tangan Taeyong. "Mama?"

Taeyong biarin Mark megang hapenya biar masalahnya jelas, tapi ternyata nggak sampe dua menit, itu hapenya udah balik ke tangan Taeyong. Mark sekarang udah percaya karena mamanya sendiri yang bilang ke dia buat ikut pulang naik mobilnya Jaemin.

Pas Taeyong udah lega nggak dicurigain lagi sama anak-anak yang sebenernya belom pada ngerti kerasnya dunia(?), sekarang ada hal yang lain lagi yang bikin dia nggak enak hati.

"Minta tanda tangan!" kata orang yang barusan sempet nepuk –mukul– punggung Taeyong. Dia udah berasa capek aja gara-gara ternyata masih ada yang ngenalin dia walaupun udah pake penyamaran kayak gini, tapi dia langsung ketawa pas liat siapa yang negur dia.

"Jaehyun! Sakit bego, main mukul aja!" Taeyong bales mukul si bongsor pirang yang umurnya dua tahun lebih muda.

"Eh, aku tadi mukulnya nggak sekeras itu, hyung!"

Mereka dulu kakak-adek tingkat pas kuliah. Walaupun ada jarak dua tahun, tapi mereka nyambung banget. Pernah sih lost contact setelah lulus. Tau-tau ketemu lagi jadi tetangga. Taeyong inget banget waktu itu pertama ketemu lagi setelah sekian lama di depan garasi rumahnya. Jaehyun lagi mandiin anjing peliharaannya, terus Taeyong lagi mau nyuci mobilnya. Mereka langsung ketawa sambil nunjuk-nunjuk satu sama lain, nggak pake sapa-menyapa 'lama nggak ketemu' atau semacamnya.

Ketawanya lumayan kenceng, sampe bikin istri-istrinya pada keluar, kebingungan siapa yang ketawa kesetanan di depan rumahnya –Ten sama Doyoung kenalannya juga pas ini. Mereka jadi deket setelah ngobrol-ngobrol-ngejudge suami-suaminya yang malah jadi main air di garasi.

"Nggak nyangka kalo hyung yang bakal jemput Jaemin. Lagi nggak ada jadwal?" dia tau juga soal kesibukan Taeyong.

"Iya, hari ini doang. Besok udah caw lagi."

"Yaah… kangen hyung." Jaehyun meper-meper ke Taeyong.

"Eh, Ten di mobil. Jangan macem-macem."

"Emang kenapa? Hehehe."

Hm. Tontonan tidak berfaedah bagi mata-mata polos di sana. Liat, pikirannya Haechan udah menjelajah jauh ngeliat apa yang dilakukan om-om ini.

"Ayah, ayo pulang."

Jaehyun nengok ke asal suara. Itu suara Jeno, anaknya. Oh, iya. Kan dia ke sini mau jemput Jeno. "Oke, oke. Renjun mana?"

"Itu, lagi buang sampah."

Jaehyun langsung gandeng tangan Jeno sambil lambai-lambai tangan ke Renjun yang sekarang juga udah jalan mendekat.

Taeyong bingung. "Sejak kapan kamu ngeadopsi Renjun?" dia makin bingung pas ngeliat Jaehyun gandeng dua bocah itu sekaligus.

Jaehyun ketawa denger pertanyaan Taeyong. "Sejak kamu pergi meninggalkanku, hyung…–sAKIT!" kepalanya kena jitak. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Taeyong? Orang dia serius nanya. "Nggak, nggak. Winwin minta tolong buat sekalian jemput Renjun. Kan dia juga harus jemput Chenle. Takut nggak keburu, soalnya kan dia nggak naik mobil."

Oh, iya ya. Taeyong inget tadi dia liat Winwin pas dia udah balik buat jemput Jaemin ke SD. Winwin emang jalan kaki. Udah kayak pengetahuan umum sekaligus tabu kalo keluarganya Winwin itu rada susah, jadi mereka-mereka geng blok A –keluarganya Taeyong, Jaehyun, sama Johnny– juga selalu berusaha biar ngebantu Winwin yang tinggal di blok C, blok paling ujung di Neokultur.

Kok Taeyong nggak kepikiran buat ngajak Winwin biar nebeng aja ya? Oh, dia juga lagi ngehemat space. Dia kan juga udah dimintain tolong Taeil buat bawa Mark sama Haechan. Tapi sumpah, dia nggak kepikiran. Ten malahan juga kayaknya nggak liat Winwin gara-gara udah sibuk sama Jisung yang kebanyakan ngulet.

Eh, ada yang narik-narik ujung bajunya Taeyong. "Pa, ayo." Oh, iya. Taeyong lupa dia harus cepet balik juga. "Hyung, Haechan. Yuk!" Mark sama Haechan nyamperin –mukanya Haechan masih rada waswas ngeliatin Taeyong sama Jaehyun yang tadi abis aneh-anehan.

"Ya udah. Duluan, ya." Taeyong pamitan sama Jaehyun. Dia nepuk-nepuk rambut Jeno sama Renjun. Jeno sempet cium tangan Taeyong. Renjun juga nyium tangannya, ngikutin Jeno.

Taeyong terperangah aja, nggak nyangka anaknya Jaehyun bisa sopan banget ke dia. Dia sampe nggak nyadar ini sekarang Jaehyun juga lagi bingung kenapa rombongannya Taeyong jadi banyak banget.

"Ini kalian mau ke Dufan?" Jaehyun nunjuk anak-anak yang ngekorin Taeyong. "Ajak Jeno sama Renjun juga dong."

"Bukan! Taeil hyung minta biar Mark sama Haechan ikut aku aja pulangnya. Dia nggak bisa jemput sendiri…."

Hening dulu sebentar sebelum mereka ketawa lagi pas nyadar mereka sama-sama bawa pulang anak orang.

…

…

Butuh kira-kira 10 menit buat Taeyong jelasin ke Ten kenapa bisa lama banget padahal cuma jemput Jaemin doang. Masalahnya, dia kepanasan di mobil. Jisung juga cuma rewel 'panas' tapi diajak keluar mobil nggak mau.

"Tadi ngobrol-ngobrol dulu sama Jaehyun. Lama nggak ketemu," katanya sambil nyetir. "Kan besok aku udah pergi lagi. Silaturahim, silaturahim."

"Ya tapi kan nggak perlu lama-lama banget gitu, ih."

Taeyong sebenernya bisa aja bilang kalo dia sempet kesusahan ngeyakinin Mark yang umur segitu udah skeptis banget sama orang, tapi ya nggak enak lah. Mark bisa denger juga nanti, kan dia juga ada di mobil. Kasian. Lagian, emang harusnya jangan asal percaya aja kalo misalnya diajak pulang sama orang lain, nggak peduli kenal apa nggak.

…

…

"Makasih ya, Jaehyun. Aku tadi udah sempet bingung pas nerima telpon dari sekolah. Untung ada kamu yang sekalian mau jemput Jeno."

Jaehyun senyum. "Sama-sama. Kalo misalnya ada apa-apa lagi, bilang aja ya. Aku bakal usahain bantu, kok!"

Oh, iya. Ini bukan di rumahnya Jaehyun, lho ya. Ini di bistro blok B kepunyaan Jaehyun. Dia bilang ke Winwin kalo mau jemput Renjun, ke bistronya aja soalnya dia mau sekalian ngajak Winwin sama anak-anaknya makan bareng.

"Tapi ngerepotin…." Winwin sungkan. Dia udah tadi minta Jaehyun jemput Renjun, eh sekarang ditraktir makan.

"Kata siapa? Kan biar sekalian kita curhat-curhat, kesepian ditinggal hyung-hyung kita." Jaehyun maksa Winwin duduk. "Jeno juga mau kan makan bareng Renjun dan Chenle?"

Jeno yang anaknya penurut banget ngangguk-ngangguk. Eh, tapi dia ngangguk bukan gara-gara kepaksa. Dia seneng kok jadinya dia ada temen makan.

Winwin awalnya masih pengen nolak, tapi dia liat itu tiga bocah udah duduk anteng di meja yang beda. Ya udah deh, kasian juga kalo mereka malah disuruh pulang. Lagian dia emang sebenernya pengen ngobrol dulu aja sama Jaehyun.

Jaehyun langsung nyiapin makan buat mereka semua. Untung masih sekitaran jam 4, jadi belom jam sibuk. Dia masih bisa santai nanti ngobrolnya.

Pas selesai masak, Jaehyun langsung bawain piring-piringnya ke mejanya dia sama Winwin juga ke meja tempat Jeno, Renjun, sama Chenle. Dia sempet liat mereka bertiga rame ngapain nggak tau, tapi ternyata pas disamperin mereka bilang mereka mainan tisu. Nggak jelas.

Jaehyun duduk di kursi depan Winwin. Winwin masih aja keliatan sungkan, jadi Jaehyun ngajak makan sambil ngobrol, lagi.

Selagi makan, Winwin nengok-nengok mulu ke mejanya anak-anak.

"Kenapa, Win?" tanya Jaehyun yang nyadar aja.

"Tadi Jeno bilang dia besok ulang tahun." Winwin nunjuk ke meja sana pake dagunya. "Terus katanya, ibunya bakal pulang malem ini."

Jaehyun ngangguk-ngangguk. "Iya, kemaren Doyoung hyung nelpon, bilang pokoknya dia bakal pulang buat ulang tahunnya Jeno," jelasnya sambil ngunyah. "Jeno anaknya diem-dieman, jadi dia nggak pernah rewel nanya hyung ke mana, tapi ya aku tau lah dia sebenernya nyariin."

Jaehyun inget banget kemaren pas ngasih tau Jeno kalo Doyoung bakal pulang, matanya Jeno kebuka lebar banget terus juga pipinya merah saking senengnya. Aduh, pasti kangen banget itu anak sama ibunya.

"Tapi maaf nih ya, Jae. Aku sempet ngiranya Doyoung hyung itu strict banget ke Jeno." Winwin juga inget banget dulu, pas Renjun masih TK, dia pernah pulang sambil nangis, ngadu kalo gurunya ngasih soal hitung-hitungan tapi dia nggak pernah liat soal kayak begitu.

' _Cuma Jeno doang yang bisa ngerjain!'_ kata Renjun, dulu, sambil nangis. Dia nangis sambil muter-muter di lantai, lempar-lempar barang yang dia bawa kayak tas, topi, tempat minum, dsb. Winwin juga sebenernya rada bingung pas Renjun bilang soal hitung-hitungannya ada tanda 'x'-nya, yang berarti itu soal perkalian.

Kok TK udah dikasih soal perkalian? Bisa baca aja kayaknya udah bagus banget deh. Dan jadilah Winwin nanya ke Jaehyun, bener gak tuh soalnya perkalian? Terus juga soal Jeno katanya bisa ngerjain.

' _Doyoung hyung waktu itu emang pas ngajarin Jeno cara baca, sekalian ngajarin pertambahan, pengurangan, perkalian, sama pembagian, sih. Katanya, bakal lebih gampang buat Jeno belajar banyak di umur segitu'_. Itu kata Jaehyun.

Dapet jawaban kayak gitu bikin Winwin rada minder. Dia cuma berhasil ngajarin Renjun sampe cara nulis, tapi ternyata Jeno udah bisa hitung-hitungan sampe yang kayak begituan.

Jaehyun senyum kecut. "Iya, hyung emang strict kok. Renjun pernah bilang nggak kalo Jeno jarang ikut main sama temen-temennya abis pulang sekolah?"

Winwin ngangguk. Sebenernya nggak pernah sih, tapi dia kan suka nanya ke Renjun pas lagi minta izin mau main, 'sama siapa aja?', dan Renjun jarang banget nyebut nama Jeno.

"Doyoung hyung emang ngelarang Jeno banyak main. Katanya, kalo ada waktu senggang ya harusnya dipake buat belajar atau paling nggak baca buku. Emang sih, hyung jarang di rumah, tapi Jeno kan penurut banget ya? Kalo disuruh ya dia nurut. Padahal aku juga udah nyuruh dia ikut main aja kalo temen-temennya pada main, tapi kayaknya emang udah naluri anak ya lebih nurut ke ibunya," kata Jaehyun, sambil kadang liat ke Jeno. "Masih masa kecil gini, ya kataku mending dipake buat main dulu aja. Belajarnya nanti juga bisa."

Denger ceritanya Jaehyun, Winwin juga jadi keinget sama Yuta, suaminya yang sebenernya juga rada strict dan overprotective sama Renjun dan Chenle. Aslinya, Yuta itu juga ngelarang Renjun sama Chenle sering-sering main di luar, tapi Winwin bodo amat. Dia juga pengennya anak-anaknya pada bebas main. Tapi Renjun dan Chenle beda sama Jeno. Walaupun papa mereka ngelarang, tapi kalo mamanya ngasih izin ya berarti mereka sukses dapet izin. Mau Yuta nanti ngomong apa kek, pokoknya yang selalu ada di rumah yang kekuasaannya lebih besar –buat Renjun sama Chenle.

…

…

Sekarang jam setengah 8 malem. Winwin dan anak-anaknya udah pada pulang dari jam 5 gara-gara bistronya udah mulai rame.

Cuma Jaehyun aja yang ngurus dapur, gak ada pekerja lain lagi. Gara-gara masih berasa bisa ngurus sendiri, Jaehyun nggak merasa perlu buat nyari orang baru. Capek sih, tapi Jaehyun suka-suka aja sibuk kayak gini, daripada di rumah nggak ada kerjaan.

Jeno? Kalo Jeno, dia udah disuruh pulang dari jam 7, biar langsung tidur. Besok kan dia harus bangun pagi, sekolah. Kasian Jeno sendirian di rumah. Jaehyun juga jadi kepikiran. Apalagi pas tadi dia nyuruh Jeno pulang, keliatan aja Jeno rada berat hati gitu. Nggak kayak biasanya Jeno keliatan pengen ngebantah.

Biasanya, Jaehyun nutup bistronya jam 9, tapi gara-gara perasaannya rada nggak nyaman, jadi dia tutup lebih cepet. Jam 8.

Dia ngerasa bersalah juga sih pas maintain pelanggannya pada pulang padahal mereka masih mau santai-santai dulu, tapi ternyata emang feeling-nya lagi jitu. Dia pulang langsung liat Jeno yang mantengin telpon rumahnya.

"Kok belum tidur?" tanyanya sambil ngelepas sepatu. "Besok bangunnya susah, lho."

Jeno nggak langsung jawab. Dia cuma nengok sedikit, sebelum balik ngeliatin telepon. "…ibu belum pulang…."

Oh.

Hening.

Jaehyun bingung balesnya gimana.

Iya, Doyoung belum pulang juga. Jaehyun tau kok, soalnya emang kira-kira jam 6 tadi, Doyoung sempet nelpon ke hape Jaehyun, bilang dia ternyata masih ada urusan, jadi pulangnya kayaknya bakal telat banget. Tapi Jaehyun juga nggak sampe hati buat ngasih tau Jeno –apalagi tadi Jeno udah bangga-banggain ke Renjun sama Chenle kalo ibunya bakal pulang buat ulang tahunnya dia.

Jaehyun muter otak.

"Nanti kalo ibu udah pulang, ayah bangunin. Kamu tidur dulu aja. Udah malem."

Jeno penurut. Iya kan? Tuh, dia ngangguk aja sambil nyeret kakinya ke kamar. Jaehyun miris banget ngeliat mata Jeno berair.

…

…

Jeno inget kalo tadi malem dia susah banget buat tidur. Dadanya sesak, matanya panas. Dia nggak ngerti kenapa rasanya dia pengen nangis teriak-teriak, tapi udah malem jadi ya udah ditahan.

Nggak ngerti? Ngerti kok. Jeno ngerti kenapa dia pengen nangis.

Ulang tahunnya udah tinggal beberapa jam, tapi hadiah yang dia pengenin buat ulang tahun belum ada di rumah juga.

Ibunya. Ibunya belum pulang.

Jeno sampe lupa kapan terakhir kali dia ketemu ibunya. Sebulan? Dua bulan? Nggak tau, nggak inget.

Jeno kadang berasa egois tiap dia inget kalo papanya Jaemin bahkan lebih jarang pulang daripada ibunya, tapi Jaemin nggak pernah keliatan sedih atau apa –atau jangan-jangan emang nggak kangen. Nggak tau deh, itu urusan Jaemin sama papanya. Tapi yang jelas, Jeno berasa harus lebih bersyukur ibunya masih lebih sering pulang kalo dibandingin sama papanya Jaemin.

Jeno juga nggak berharap banyak soal ulang tahunnya, tapi kemaren itu akhirnya Jaehyun ngasih tau dia kalo Doyoung mau pulang buat ulang tahunnya. Ya Jeno gimana jadinya nggak berharap? Kalo Jaehyun udah ngasih tau, ya Jeno berasa nggak perlu konfirmasi lagi itu beneran apa nggak.

Tapi sampe malem pun Doyoung belum juga pulang. Jeno nggak mau bikin ribut, jadi dia tidur sambil nahan biar nggak nangis. Napasnya sesak, tapi mau gimana lagi. Dia juga tau palingan rasa sesaknya ilang kalo udah pagi.

Tapi ternyata nggak.

Pas dia bangun, dia malah berasa makin susah napas. Sesak!

Jeno berusaha bangun, tapi rasanya berat banget demi Tuhan. Badannya berasa ditimpa. Tapi Jeno syukur-syukur masih bisa buka mata. Dia liat… dan dia nyadar itu bukan kamarnya. Ini kamar orangtuanya.

Jeno liat lagi. Oh, ternyata yang nimpa badannya yang kecil itu tangan sama kaki dua orang yang masih tidur di kanan kirinya.

Aduh.

Aduh.

Jeno berasa pengen nangis lagi pas ngenalin dua orang itu sebagai Jaehyun dan Doyoung –Doyoung! Ibunya udah pulang! Mereka mindahin Jeno ke kamar mereka biar mereka bertiga tidur bareng! Ahh, Jeno beneran nangis lagi!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 END**

a/n. YES KEBURU WKWKWK. Happy Jeno day! Spesial buat jeno the birthday baby, aku bikin ini 3k!

Dan jeng jeng.

Akhirnya silsilah keluarganya udah dikasi tau.

Johnil: Mark, Haechan

Taeten: Jaemin, Jisung

Jaedo: Jeno

Yuwin: Renjun, Chenle

Aku juga pribadi pengen Mark jadi anaknya Taeten (Aduh itu udah ngepas banget tau lee family!) tapi terus bingung siapa yang jadi anaknya Johnil…

Aku yakin banyak yang kecewa atau bingung sama susunan keluarganya, tapi aku berharapnya kalian jangan langsung ngedrop ff ini huhu.

Soal bakal ada romance di antara anak-anaknya atau nggak… aku berusaha untuk menghindari itu soalnya aku lagi pengen bikin yang santai dan familial gitu lho! Doakan yahahah.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**[Ada Apa dengan Tetangga?]**

 **Rate T**

 **Family, Parody?**

 **Bahasa gak konsisten!**

 **Parents: Taeten, JohnIl, JaeDo, YuWin**

 **Kids: NCT Dream. Siapa lagi.**

"Yeey! Selamat ulang tahun, Jeno!" sorak anak-anak satu kelas. Di depan kelas, ada Jeno yang udah senyum lebar banget gara-gara pas dia baru masuk kelas, langsung ditarik buat berdiri di depan terus mereka nyanyi buat Jeno. Aduh, masa SD indah sekali.

"Makasih, temen-temen!" pipi Jeno terlihat sedikit memerah. Sebenernya dia rada nggak nyangka juga bakal dikasih kejutan kayak gini, soalnya yang tau ulang tahun dia nggak banyak.

Jeno mau jalan balik ke mejanya pas mereka udah selesai nyanyi, tapi terus dia dihadang Jaemin yang menghamburkan peluk. "Ciee! Aku denger dari Renjun lho! Ibumu pulang kan? Seneng dong!"

Seneng pasti lah. Apalagi, dia berangkat ke sekolah dianter ayah sama ibunya naik mobil. Biasanya, gara-gara cuma ayahnya aja yang bisa anter, jadi dia duduk di kursi depan. Tapi karena hari ini spesial dengan adanya ibunya, dia jadi duduk di belakang. Dia jadi nggak leluasa buat ngeliat jalanan sih, tapi dia jadi bisa ngeliat pundak ayah ibunya yang duduk sebelahan sambil ngobrol dan sesekali tertawa.

Oh, mungkin Renjun juga yang ngasih tau ke yang lain. Dia lupa kalo kemaren dia ngasih tau Renjun sama Chenle kalo dia ulang tahun –sebenernya dia cuma pengen cerita soal ibunya pulang, tapi ternyata sepaket sama cerita soal dia ulang tahun.

Jeno cuma bales senyum ke Jaemin, soalnya dia berasa bakal keceplosan nyinggung soal papanya yang hari ini kayaknya udah balik kerja dan nggak tau kapan bakal pulang. Kesibukan papa Jaemin sama ibu Jeno itu jenisnya beda. Kalo papa Jaemin, dia sibuuuuk terus, liburnya sekali-sekali. Kalo ibu Jeno, sibuuuk (u-nya lebih dikit), terus sekalinya libur, dapet libur seminggu.

Iya! Jadi, Doyoung, ibunya Jeno, bakal nemenin dia buat seminggu ke depan! Oh, dan bukan cuma Jeno yang seneng. Jaehyun, ayahnya juga seneng!

"Hm? Apaan nih?" ada suara dari ambang pintu kelas. Dia bingung ngeliat kok kayaknya ada yang beda dari suasana kelasnya. "Oh, Jeno ulang tahun ya?"

Itu guru mereka –bukan, ini bukan guru yang ngasih soal perkalian. Jujur, saya nggak tau siapa yang cocok jadi guru buat anak-anak ini, jadi sebut aja dia Pak Guru A.

Jadi, Pak Guru A itu langsung ngucapin selamat ke Jeno, terus juga ngajak semua yang ada di kelas buat memanjatkan doa buat Jeno yang berulang tahun. Dia juga sempet ngajak buat nyanyi, tapi anak-anak pada bilang mereka udah nyanyiin buat Jeno sebelum Pak Guru A dateng.

"Nggak apa-apa, lah! Nyanyi lagi!" dan jadilah setengah jam pelajaran dipake buat nyanyi, tapi bukan berarti Pak Guru A peduli. Dia juga sama kayak Jaehyun. Dia pengen anak-anaknya itu nikmatin dulu aja masa kecilnya, karena nanti pas di SMA juga pasti bakal belajar kok. Kan ada ujian.

…

…

Kayaknya kalo masih ngomongin soal Jeno ulang tahun udah rada basi ya. Sekarang kan udah bulan Mei. Bentar lagi Juni. Di bulan Juni, siapa sih yang ulang tahun? Oh, Haechan!

Kayak anak-anak pada umumnya, Haechan juga nggak sabar buat ulang tahunnya dia. Malah, Haechan udah nggak sabar bahkan dari sebelum bulan April. Dia suka banget kalo ngeliatin kalender cuma buat liatin tulisan 'Juni' di sana.

Tapi hari ini, dia kayak merengut terus-terusan. Dari pelajaran pertama sampai sekarang jam makan siang, bibirnya masih maju. Tadi dia sempet keliatan seneng sih pas pelajaran KTK, tapi abis itu merengut lagi.

"Haechan, ini, aku bawa mochi bubblegum," kata Renjun sambil ngasih liat kotak makannya yang khusus buat mochi. Dia inget banget kemaren temennya satu ini pengen mochi bubblegum, jadi kemarin dia juga langsung bilang mamanya buat bawain. Emang barang dagangan sih, tapi mamanya, Winwin, seneng-seneng aja buat jadiin itu bekal anaknya –dan juga emang dia sengaja bawain lebih buat Renjun sama Chenle bagi-bagi ke temen-temen.

Haechan masih merengut pas ditawarin, tapi tangannya sih ngambil-ngambil aja itu mochinya. Renjun pengen ketawa, tapi dia tau waktunya lagi nggak tepat.

"Bilang apa, Haechan?" Jaemin nimpalin. Dia pengen ngegodain temen sebangkunya satu itu.

"Makasih."

Mereka semua masih dibuat bingung sama Haechan. Dia sebenernya kenapa sih? Jeno jadi pengen langsung ke kelas kakaknya Haechan aja buat nanya, tapi Jeno juga nggak berani buat datengin kelas yang isinya anak kelas 2 semua.

"Haechan, kamu kenapa sih?" akhirnya Renjun yang nanya. "Mochinya nggak enak?"

Haechan menggeleng keras. "Enak. Ini enak. Aku mau lagi." Renjun langsung bukain lagi kotak makannya biar Haechan langsung ambil aja. Dia emang bawa dua yang rasa bubblegum. "…nanti kita harus dijemput orangtua lagi ya?"

Hm? Oh, iya. Iya, mereka nanti bakal dijemput lagi. Paling nggak, sampai… minggu depan kali ya? Entahlah. Tapi mereka-mereka yang di sana emang sempet dibilangin sama orangtuanya pas nganter 'nanti tunggu sampai dijemput ya', 'jangan pulang sendiri'.

"Emang kenapa, Chan?" Jeno nggak ngerti kenapa Haechan malah terkesan nggak suka soal itu, awalnya. Tapi terus dia inget lagi soal orangtuanya Haechan.

"Aku kan pengen pulangnya jalan aja bareng-bareng kalian. Jadi kita bisa sambil mampir-mampir."

Oh. Jeno lega. Ternyata alesannya bukan seperti yang Jeno kira. Ternyata Haechan cuma pengen pulangnya sambil main aja. Nggak ada alasan yang begitu khusus.

"Minggu depan kita pulang kayak biasa kok! Santai aja!" Jaemin nepuk pundak Haechan. Dia pikir, dengan berkata begitu, Haechan bakal jadi lebih ceria lagi kayak biasanya.

…

…

Kalo kemarin Jaemin-lah yang ngajak Haechan sama Mark pulang bareng papanya yang artis itu, hari ini, Ten lah yang mengajak.

Sebenernya sama-sama aja sih, toh Ten kan mamanya Jaemin. Tapi sekarang, Ten yang bener-bener nyamperin dua anak itu –Taeyong mah udah sakit hati duluan pas Jaemin nggak ngenalin dia gara-gara pake masker. Dia jadi nggak pengen bicara sama anak-anak lain dulu setelah itu.

Oh, kalo diinget lagi, Mark bisa sampe skeptis gitu ke Taeyong mungkin gara-gara Taeyong pake masker dan kacamata hitam. Aduh, cuma kurang topi beret dan dia nggak bakal bisa ngelak lagi kalo misal ada orang yang ngacungin tangan sambil teriak 'penculik!' ke arahnya yang lagi gandeng banyak anak.

"Mark sama Haechan pulangnya ikut aku lagi, ya. Mama kalian yang minta soalnya," kata Ten sambil benerin posisi gendong anaknya yang paling kecil, Jisung. Dia udah ke TK duluan gara-gara emang jam pulangnya TK lebih cepet.

Mark sekarang nggak ngeraguin lagi, soalnya Taeil, mamanya, juga udah ngasih tau tadi pagi kalo misalnya mereka pulangnya bareng sama orangtuanya Jaemin. Mark ngerti kok kalo misalnya orangtuanya sibuk jadi nggak bisa jemput sendiri. Terus dia juga tau kalo tetangganya yang berjarak satu rumah dari rumahnya itu emang udah biasa saling minta tolong.

"Haechan, ayo." Mark noleh ke sampingnya, nyari tangan Haechan buat digandeng. Dia juga nyadar aja adeknya ini sedari pagi moodnya ancur, dan dia gak terlalu ngerti kenapa –Mark bahkan sampai nggak jejelin sayur ke Haechan pagi tadi pas sarapan, takut moodnya Haechan malah jadi tambah parah.

Haechan cuma ngangguk doang sambil ngikutin kakaknya.

Ten diam-diam nahan ketawa ngeliatin kakak-beradik itu. Dia jadi inget soal isi pesan whatsapp dari Taeil.

[Bisa minta tolong buat jemput Mark sama Haechan lagi nggak?]

Oh, tentu aja boleh. Ten mah emang selaw masalah ginian. Dia juga tau kok alesan Taeil sampe minta tolong sama dia, tapi kali ini dia pengen pura-pura nggak tau aja dengan nanya kenapa.

[Aku nggak yakin Johnny bakal ngapain sama anak-anak di rumah kalo nggak ada yang ngawasin.]

Tuh. Ten nggak ngerti sebenernya Johnny tuh pernah bikin salah apaan sampe-sampe waktu eksklusifnya dengan anak-anak bener-bener dibatasin kayak begitu. Taeil bahkan jadi lebih percaya sama tetangga ketimbang suaminya sendiri perihal mengurus anak. Ten pengen ngasihanin Mark sama Haechan yang kurang kasih sayang dari papanya, tapi terus Ten keinget Jaemin sama Jisung juga nggak bisa dibilang sering ketemu sama papanya. Duh, Ten rasanya pengen ngurung suaminya di kamar pas dia dapet libur lagi, biar nggak bisa ngilang lagi itu orang.

…

…

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore. Terlihat Pak RT sedang….

Saya nggak tinggal di perumahan yang estate-estate gitu sih, jadi saya nggak tau di tempat macem Neokultur biasanya ada yang namanya pak RT atau nggak, tapi karena Neokultur dibuat tanpa riset-riset yang menjemukan, kalo ada kesalahan kayak gini sih saya berharap bisa dimaklumi.

Oke, diulang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore. Johnny atau Seo Youngho atau Pak RT atau suaminya Moon Taeil ini terlihat sedang fokus di depan laptopnya. Main .id kah? Bisa jadi. Intip aja deh.

Wah, ternyata nggak. Dia lagi buka Microsoft word. Oh, iya. Dia kan penulis. Kayaknya dia lagi dikejar deadline deh kalo kita liat mukanya kayak apa sekarang. Hah? Ganteng? Iya, ganteng saya tau, tapi mukanya lagi awut-awutan banget deh. Kantong matanya bahkan sampe punya kantong mata lagi. Nggak tau deh kapan terakhir kali dia tidur.

Aduh, lagi capek kayak gini sih jadi kangen istri. Katanya gitu dalem hati.

"Kami pulang."

Wih, panjang umur. Langsung ada suara yang dirindukannya sejak pagi.

Johnny versi purba itu langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu rumahnya. Niatnya mau nyambut keluarganya yang baru pulang –Taeil habis jemput Mark dan Haechan dari rumahnya Ten.

"Kok bajunya masih sama kayak tadi pagi?" Taeil nunjuk bajunya Johnny. "Belom mandi?"

Johnny senyum doang terus mau jalan nyamperin anak-anaknya. Mau peluk kayaknya, tapi Taeil langsung ngalangin. "Kita sama-sama belom mandi, tapi aku tau kamu yang paling debuan di sini. Mandi sana."

"Mau peluk Mark sama Haechan dulu…," kata Johnny, melas. Dia ngintip ke belakang Taeil, ada Mark sama Haechan yang cuma ngeliatin doang.

"Nggak boleh. Mandi dulu."

Johnny pengen ngeles bilang kalo editornya udah nagih naskah dari siang, jadi dia nggak sempet buat bermandi-mandi ria. Bahkan dia butuh usaha keras untuk meluangkan waktunya buat buang hajat –duh, dramatisasi.

"Yaudah." Johnny pasrah. "Peluk kamu juga nggak apa-apa."

"Eh!" Taeil ngegeplak Johnny yang malah meluk dia sebagai ganti dari dia nggak bisa melukin bocah-bocah. Emang sih, lebih gampang buat meluk Taeil dengan posisi Taeil yang niatnya ngalangin biar Johnny nggak bisa nyentuh Mark sama Haechan, tapi nggak gini caranya.

Taeil emang masih nyuruh Johnny buat mandi, tapi Johnny juga bisa denger Taeil sempet ketawa dipelukin dia –pelukannya dieratin.

Mark senyum-senyum aja ngeliatin mereka sambil berlalu naik ke lantai atas –kamarnya di sana, barengan Haechan. Dia seneng ngeliat orangtuanya bisa deket banget kayak gitu, apalagi dengan ini jadinya Mark bisa mandi duluan.

Haechan? Haechan tadi ngikutin Mark naik tangga, tapi pas Mark liat lagi kok anaknya udah nggak ada. Mark balik terus nemuin Haechan di tangga, duduk. Kayaknya ngeliatin papanya yang sekarang balik duduk di meja kerjanya, tapi kali ini sang mama juga berdiri di sampingnya sambil liatin kerjaan suaminya sudah sampai mana.

…

…

Taeil itu guru SMP. Dia terbilang sebagai guru yang begitu menjunjung tinggi peraturan. Kadang, seorang guru memang cenderung menerapkan peraturan sekolahnya bahkan di rumahnya sendiri.

"Mark, Haechan! Sikat gigi dulu sebelum tidur ya!" kata Taeil dengan suara yang sedikit dikeraskan karena dua anak itu sudah berlarian naik ke kamarnya. Mereka menjawab dengan 'yaa' lalu langsung ke wastafel.

Mereka baru saja makan malam dengan makanan yang dibeli di luar. Taeil sedikit malu soal itu, tapi jujur saja dia lelah sehabis mengajar seharian penuh. Selain itu juga, entah mereka akan makan jam berapa kalau Taeil harus memasak dulu.

Johnny –udah mandi– tidak protes tentang itu tentunya. Akhir-akhir ini, Taeil malah jadi pulang lebih lama dari biasanya karena dia ditunjuk jadi salah satu pembimbing karya tulis ilmiah untuk murid-murid kelas 8. Dia jadi harus stay di sekolah sampai jam 5 untuk menjadi tempat konsultasi para murid.

"Youngho," panggil Taeil. Dia memang selalu menggunakan nama 'Johnny' kalau sedang bicara dengan orang lain, tapi dia akan selalu memanggil suaminya dengan nama koreanya jika hanya berdua. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam. Mulutnya masih terisi makanan. "Mau lanjutin pembicaraan kita kemarin, nggak?"

…

…

"Hyung nggak langsung tidur?" tanya Haechan pas liat Mark malah duduk di meja belajarnya sambil membongkar isi tas.

Mark menggeleng. "Aku ada PR. Kamu tidur duluan aja."

Haechan cuma ngeiyain sambil naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur Mark sama Haechan itu tuh yang tingkat gitu lho. Apa sih namanya. Bunk bed. Saya nggak tau Bahasa indonesianya gimana, pokoknya ya begitu. Haechan tidur di tempat yang atas, Mark di bawah. Mark aslinya pengen yang di atas, tapi papanya bilang, yang kakak ngalah sama adeknya. Jadilah Mark tidur di bawah. Tapi sekarang sih dia udah nggak peduli.

Mark udah mulai khusyuk ngerjain PR-nya. PR-nya itu disuruh bikin puisi sih, terus temanya 'hewan peliharaan'. Dia sempet bingung pas di sekolah. Keluarganya dia kan nggak melihara apa-apaan ya. Papanya sebenernya pengen punya anjing, tapi mamanya bilang 'siapa yang ngurusin?', mengingat papanya kalo udah mulai nulis jadi kayak nggak kenal jam lagi terus juga mamanya kerja di sekolah yang sistemnya full-day, jadi seharian nggak di rumah. Masa nyewa pembantu cuma buat ngurus anjing.

"Yaudah, kamu bikin soal peliharaan tetangga aja. Ada nggak?"

Gitu kata gurunya. Terus Mark langsung keinget sama anjing di rumah Jeno. Mark pengen bikin puisi tentang anjingnya Jeno aja, tapi terus dia juga lupa nama anjingnya apaan.

Mark sebenernya bingung sih kenapa gurunya ngasih tema yang nggak bisa diaplikasikan ke semua orang. Kan nggak semuanya punya peliharaan. Masa dia harus ngadopsi hewan dulu biar bisa nulis puisi sesuai tema.

Pas lagi berusaha nginget-nginget nama anjingnya Jeno apaan, Mark berasa denger suara kayak orang lagi pilek. Dia nengok. "Haechan?"

Dia manggil nama adeknya yang daritadi kayaknya udah tidur gara-gara udah nggak kedengeran suaranya. Tepat setelah dia manggil, suara pilek tadi langsung nggak ada. Ilang.

"Ya?" itu suara Haechan. Tapi kok rada bindeng ya?

Mark ngerasa ada yang aneh. Dia langsung berdiri terus manjat tangga tempat tidur. Dia liat Haechan sekarang tidur menghadap tembok –munggungin Mark. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Mark denger lagi suara pilek dari Haechan. "Kamu kenapa?"

Haechan nggak jawab. Suara pileknya ilang lagi. Mark tunggu sebentar, terus mulai ada lagi suara pilek itu. Mark akhirnya sadar kalo itu sebenernya suara Haechan yang lagi nahan nangis.

"Kamu kenapa?" Mark nanya lagi gara-gara belom dijawab juga sama adeknya. Dia kali ini berusaha biar Haechan mau ngehadap ke dia –atau kalo bisa mah sampe turun aja ke bawah, biar Mark nggak usah bertengger lagi di tangga. "Cerita sama hyung."

Haechan akhirnya nangis, nggak ditahan-tahan lagi –tapi suaranya nggak kedengeran, cuma airmatanya aja yang ngalir deras. Mark bisa dibilang panik ngeliat adeknya nangis dengan alasan yang nggak jelas –biasanya mah nangis gara-gara ngerajuk minta sesuatu, tapi kali ini kan dia tiba-tiba nangis gitu aja. Mark bingung.

"Hyung…. A-aku takut…." Haechan nutup mulutnya, biar suara tangisannya nggak kedengeran orangtuanya.

"Takut? Takut kenapa?"

Haechan ngatur napas. "…kayaknya aku bukan anak papa sama mama…."

.

.

 **Chapter 4 part 1 END**

 **a/n.** duch begayaan bat pake part-partan wkwk.

Saya kena writerblock huhu

Dan sepertinya saya memang kehilangan readers huhu tidak apa-apa! Aku cinta kalian yang stay! Muah muah.

Oh, iya. Saya ganti uname ya huhu ketauan temen sekolah huhu


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

[Chapter 4 part 2]

"Hah?" Mark tidak bisa menahan kebingungannya. "Maksud kamu gimana?"

Haechan mulai sesenggukan, tapi dia masih berusaha biar suaranya tidak kedengaran papa-mamanya di luar. "Aku… aku kemaren-kemaren… denger p-papa sama mama… bicara," jelasnya, masih dengan usaha. "…nggak sih, aku nggak denger jelas… tapi papa sama mama nyebut-nyebut namaku gitu…."

Mark mengedutkan alis. Gimana caranya adeknya satu itu bisa mengambil kesimpulan macam itu hanya dari mencuri dengar pembicaraan orangtuanya yang menurutnya tidak terlalu dapat didengar jelas, sehingga yang bisa dia tangkap hanya namanya? Tapi… kalian jangan lupa ya kalo Mark ini cuma setahun lebih tua dari Haechan. Jadi, alesan dia bingung bukan karena itu.

"Mereka nggak nyebut nama aku?"

Haechan menggeleng. "Cuma aku doang yang dibicarain, hyung."

"Bicarain apa sih? Nggak denger yang lain lagi?"

"…katanya, papa harusnya dulu lebih hati-hati lagi, terus juga soal 'makanya sekarang jadi ribet'. Mama juga sempet ngomong soal dulu kenapa bisa percaya sama papa –mama kayak nyesel gitu, hyung…."

Hm. Mark nggak ngerti. Hati-hati ngapain sih? Mark juga sering dibilang begitu sama mamanya tiap berangkat sekolah, tapi kan papanya kerja di rumah. Kenapa harus hati-hati? Aduh, pikiran anak SD mah emang normalnya mentok sampe situ.

Mark nggak ngerti lagi harus ngapain selain menenangkan Haechan supaya berhenti menangis. Dia nggak begitu ingat ngapain aja sampe akhirnya nangisnya Haechan berenti, tapi yang pasti, dia capek. Apalagi, Haechan ketiduran di tempat tidurnya Mark, jadi Mark harus manjat tangga lagi buat tidur di tempat tidurnya Haechan. Tukeran.

Duh, apa kabar PR-nya Mark?

…

…

Besoknya, Haechan susah buat dibangunin, kata Mark. Mendengar itu, Johnny langsung ngajuin diri jadi yang bangunin Haechan. Dia ke kamar, terus sempet nanya ke Mark kenapa Haechan tidur di tempat tidurnya, tapi Mark nggak jawab. Johnny juga nggak nyadar aja Mark sengaja nggak jawab dia.

"Chan, bangun. Sekolah." Johnny goyangin badan Haechan yang masih munggungin mereka, terus dia berasa aneh. Kok anget banget ya tangannya? "Mark, panggil mama deh."

Mark menurut terus langsung keluar kamar, nyari Taeil. Mamanya tadi itu lagi di dapur, nyiapin sarapan –untungnya dia masih sempet kalo masak pagi. Taeil sempet bingung aja kenapa Johnny nyariin dia, tapi karena ngerasa ada yang nggak biasa, dia langsung matiin kompor.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taeil begitu dia sampai di kamar. Dia lihat Johnny sekarang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya Mark.

"Pegang Haechan deh. Kayaknya dia sakit."

Taeil nggak buang waktu dengan nanya lagi. Dia langsung nyamperin Haechan. Tangannya juga ngerasain panas dari kulit Haechan. Fix, Haechan sakit.

Taeil langsung dengan gerak cepat meraih hp-nya yang untung dibawa naik ke kamar anak-anaknya, jadi dia nggak butuh turun tangga lagi. Dia langsung menelpon tempat kerjanya, minta izin tidak mengajar karena anaknya sakit. Dia juga lalu menelpon wali kelas Haechan.

"Yaudah, aku anter Mark ke sekolah ya," kata Johnny, pamit ke Taeil. Taeil jawab sekenanya –dia lagi benerin posisi tidurnya Haechan. Johnny juga nyamperin Haechan, terus ngelus rambutnya. "Papa pergi dulu ya, nganter kakak."

Haechan nggak ngebales. Johnny juga nggak ngarepin dibales sih, jadi dia langsung keluar, nemuin Mark yang daritadi ternyata pas banget di luar kamar. "Yuk, ke mobil." Mark ngangguk sambil sesekali ngelirik ke kamar. Dia jadi kepikiran sama kata-kata Haechan semalem.

…

…

Semoga kalian udah kebiasa sama saya yang suka ngeskip bagian kelasnya. Tau-tau sekarang Mark udah di kantin aja, jajan. Dia nggak lagi sama temen-temennya nih bos. Temen-temennya lagi mikir dia rada aneh hari ini, gara-gara dia nanya sesuatu di kelas sama gurunya.

"Gimana cara tau aku itu anak kandung papa sama mama atau nggak?" terus gurunya nggak tau kenapa malah jelasin soal perzinaan ke anak SD yang baru naik kelas dari kelas 1. Parah.

Iya, jadi ceritanya Mark juga jadi kepengaruh sama pikiran Haechan; jangan-jangan malah Mark yang bukan anak kandung?! Gitu. Soalnya, Mark ngeliatnya tuh papa sama mamanya bener-bener sayang kok sama Haechan. Kenapa Haechan bisa kepikir gitu sih?

"Tuh, ada hyung!"

Mark nggak tau kenapa berasa banget dia yang lagi dipanggil, terus nengok. Oh, Jaemin dan Renjun. Kayaknya mereka juga mau jajan.

"Hyung, Haechan ke mana? Renjun nyariin." Jaemin nunjuk Renjun yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Nyariin? Kenapa? Haechan sakit, jadi dia di rumah." Mark nanya Renjun. Tumben banget. Tapi nggak juga sih, emang baru sekarang aja si adeknya itu ngilang.

"Nggak kenapa-napa sih… cuma, aku bawa mochi bubblegum lagi buat dia," kata Renjun sambil nahan malu, gatau kenapa. "soalnya kemarin dia kayak bete gitu."

Oh, ternyata betenya keliatan banget ya sampe temen-temennya pada mikirin. Mark kan nggak sekelas, dia jadi nggak tau mereka-mereka jadi ngobrolin apa aja.

"Sakit apaan, hyung? Si Haechan."

"Ngg… nggak tau sih. Demam, kayaknya."

Jaemin dan Renjun ngangguk-ngangguk. Mereka rada nggak nyangka aja bahkan Haechan juga bisa kena demam.

"Terus? Hyung nanti pulang sama aku lagi nggak? Lega kan nanti, Haechan nggak ada." Jaemin ketawa. Emang, mobilnya kemaren itu penuh sesak. Nggak juga sih. Tapi Haechan tuh duduknya nggak bisa diem. Kemaren, mungkin rada mendingan soalnya dia lagi bete, jadi nggak petakilan, tapi tetep aja.

Mark menggeleng. Tadi Johnny bilang sama dia kalo nanti Johnny yang jemput, jadi nggak perlu ikut mobilnya Jaemin. Jaemin rada kecewa pas dijawab begitu, tapi ya mau gimana lagi.

…

…

Haechan sekarang udah bangun. Matanya sudah terbuka walaupun tidak begitu lebar. Panas wajahnya membuat untuk membuka mata rasanya perih. Dia hanya berbaring di tempat tidur kakaknya itu, sambil menikmati kompresan dingin pada keningnya.

Tadi, mamanya sempat mengajaknya pindah ke kamarnya agar lebih mudah mengurus Haechan, tapi Haechan menolak. Dia bersikeras tidak mau meninggalkan kamarnya. Akhirnya mamanya hanya menghela napas lalu keluar dari kamar untuk membawa masuk air minum dan baskom untuk kompres.

"Minum yang banyak dan sering-sering ke kamar mandi ya? Biar panasnya cepat turun." Itu kata Taeil sambil menunggu Haechan selesai minum. Haechan suka kok disuruh minum banyak air, tapi maunya air es. Tapi siapa sih yang bakal ngasih air es ke anak yang lagi demam? Yang pasti bukan Taeil.

Sekarang, Haechan sendirian di kamar nggak ada kerjaan. Taeil lagi di lantai bawah, nggak tau ngapain. Haechan lama-lama jadi bosen juga, sampe-sampe dia obok-obok air yang ada di dalam baskom.

Nggak lama, Haechan denger suara pintu depan dibuka. Oh, kayaknya papanya udah pulang. Haechan bisa denger obrolan mereka, tapi cuma samar-samar. Pelan-pelan, Haechan turun dari tempat tidurnya terus keluar dari kamar. Dia mengintip dari celah-celah tangga.

"Kamu lagi banyak kerjaan, kan? Aku bisa jaga Haechan sendiri, kok." Itu suara Johnny. Ada nada-nada bersalah dari cara bicaranya.

"Nggak, Youngho. Aku udah nggak bisa percaya kamu lagi." Suara Taeil. Dia sepertinya sedang sibuk mengoreksi kertas ulangan muridnya.

Johnny menghela napas. "Aku minta maaf yang waktu itu. Nggak akan kuulangi lagi."

Taeil tidak membalas apapun. Yang terdengar selanjutnya hanya suara kertas yang dibolak-balikkan.

Haechan tanpa sadar mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada pegangan tangga sampai terdengar suara deritan. Johnny langsung mendongakkan kepala dan menemukan Haechan di sana dengan wajah merah. "Haechan? Ngapain di situ?"

Taeil mengikuti arah pandang Johnny. Haechan berjengit karena dipikirnya dia kepergok mencuri dengar. "Haechan mau makan? Mama nanti ke atas. Tunggu ya," kata Taeil sambil merapikan kertas-kertasnya sekadarnya saja. Dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang makan, sementara Johnny menaiki tangga. Haechan takut.

"Haechan di bawah aja ya. Kasian mama kalo naik-turun tangga." Johnny lalu meraih badan Haechan dan menggendongnya dengan satu tangan –dasar. Haechan berpegangan erat karena duh papanya ini tinggi sangat, beda sama mamanya. Dia takut jatuh, apalagi digendong seperti itu sambil menuruni tangga.

Johnny menempatkan Haechan di kursi meja makan tanpa disadari Taeil yang sedang mengambilkan makan untuk Haechan. Johnny hanya berdehem untuk membuat Taeil membalikkan badan lalu tersenyum ketika melihat mereka sudah duduk manis.

"Kamu juga mau makan?" tanya Taeil pada Johnny. Diletakkannya piring berisi makanan di depan Haechan, lalu dia juga duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Johnny sok-sokan berpikir.

"Mau sih… tapi aku lagi sibuk banget ini hmm…." Halah. Banyak gaya.

"Yaudah, nggak usah. Balik kerja sana."

Johnny ketawa karena memang itu reaksi yang diharapkannya dari Taeil. Dia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Taeil yang sedang menyuapi Haechan. "Mau sesendok."

Taeil geleng-geleng, tapi dia langsung menukar sendok yang digunakannya untuk menyuapi anaknya itu dengan sendok baru yang ada di meja. Taeil tidak mau Johnny jadi sakit juga. Dia tidak mau kalau harus izin dari mengajar lagi hanya karena ada bayi besar yang harus dirawat di rumah.

Haechan hanya diam melihat tingkah orangtuanya. Dia jadi makin tidak mengerti setelah mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang berlangsung tidak begitu lama tadi. Dia sibuk memikirkan apa kesalahan yang papanya lakukan sampai-sampai mamanya tidak bisa percaya lagi padanya –dan papanya juga sudah minta maaf.

Apa Haechan yang jadi masalahnya di sana? Haechan jadi berpikir seperti itu saking tidak mengertinya.

Haechan tiba-tiba menangis. Dia tidak meraung-raung, tapi Taeil dibuat bingung sebingung-bingungnya saat itu juga. Dia langsung meletakkan sendoknya dan mengusap-usap pipi Haechan yang basah, sambil terus bertanya apa yang salah.

Johnny yang tadi sudah pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya juga jadi kembali lagi ke ruang makan. "Haechan kenapa?" tanyanya, entah pada Taeil atau pada Haechan. Dia hanya ingin dijawab.

Taeil menggelengkan kepala. Dia juga tidak tahu. Yang dia rasa bisa lakukan sekarang cuma menenangkan tangisan Haechan yang malah makin menjadi.

Johnny mendekat untuk niatnya memeluk Haechan yang juga sedang dipeluk Taeil, tapi Haechan makin mengeraskan tangisannya, sehingga Johnny tanpa sadar menarik diri. Tapi Johnny tidak pergi dari sana karena Haechan menarik ujung baju yang dikenakan Johnny, seakan melarangnya pergi.

Haechan mengerti dia tidak terlalu pandai dalam menyimpulkan hal satu dengan hal yang lainnya, tapi dia sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa tidak curiga jangan-jangan dia adalah anak dari salah satunya saja. Dia sedih tentang itu, tapi dia menangis karena melihat ternyata papa dan mamanya tetap menyayanginya walaupun Haechan bukan anak dari keduanya.

Duh, kasian. Ini butuh diluruskan.

"Haechan, bilang sama kita. Kamu nangis kenapa?" Johnny ngelus rambutnya Haechan. "Kita nggak bakal marah kok."

Haechan berenti sebentar buat ngeliat papanya. "Beneran?"

Johnny ngangguk.

"…aku sebenernya anak siapa?"

…ngg?

Taeil natep Johnny. Johnny natep Taeil. Haechan natep dua-duanya bergiliran. Dia bener-bener nunggu siapa yang kira-kira bakal jawab duluan.

"…kamu…." Haechan natep Johnny, ngiranya dia yang bakal pertama jawab. "Kamu kenapa bisa nanya gitu? Ya kamu anak papa sama mama lah."

"Boong!" pekik Haechan, ngebuat papa sama mamanya kaget lagi. Suaranya nyaring banget. "Aku denger tadi papa sama mama ngomong! Katanya mama nggak percaya lagi sama papa! Terus kemaren-kemaren papa sama mama ngomongin soal aku! Katanya papa bikin salah!"

Haechan nangis lagi. Dia capek diboongin mulu sama orangtuanya. Padahal Haechan cuma mau dijawab jujur aja. Kalo misalnya dia emang cuma anak salah satunya dari mereka, Haechan bisa terima.

Episode dua dari Johnny dan Taeil yang tatep-tatepan. Mereka nggak tau mau ketawa apa gimana, tapi… mereka bingung gimana jelasinnya!

"Haechan, Haechan. Dengerin mama ya," kata Taeil sambil megang kedua pipi Haechan. "Haechan itu anak mama sama papa. Kamu tau kan mama sibuk banget?" Haechan ngangguk. "Mama nggak bakal mau ngurusin kamu sampe nggak masuk kerja kalo emang kamu bukan anak mama."

"Soal omongan papa sama mama itu… hmm… itu kamu nggak usah pikirin ya? Itu masalah uang. Papa dititipin uang sama mama, terus papa lupa nyimpen uangnya di mana terus ilang. Makanya mama udah nggak mau lagi ngasih papa uang," kata Johnny sambil kedip-kedipin mata ke Taeil yang sekarang ngeliatin dia. "Yang penting, kamu anak papa sama mama. Udah, kamu cukup ngerti itu aja."

Haechan sekarang nggak nolak lagi pas Johnny meluk mereka berdua sekaligus. Johnny sekarang jadi kepikiran jangan-jangan Haechan sakit gara-gara mikirin obrolannya dia sama Taeil kemaren-kemaren. Duh, dia ngerasa salah banget.

Pas Johnny lepasin pelukannya, ternyata Haechan ketiduran. Taeil ketawa pelan. "Saking leganya ya?"

"Iya kayaknya." Johnny gendong Haechan lagi, mau dibawa ke kamarnya.

Sebenernya mumpung anaknya udah tidur, dia pengennya nempatin Haechan di kamar Taeil sama Johnny aja yang ada di lantai bawah biar gampang, tapi… mereka masih butuh bicara. Dan mereka nggak mau Haechan denger lagi.

…

…

"Youngho," panggil Taeil pada Johnny yang baru masuk kamar. Dia baru aja balik dari kamar Haechan. "Soal yang kemarin, aku udah pikir-pikir lagi."

"Jadi?" muka Johnny jadi lebih cerah. Dia menanti jawaban selanjutnya dari Taeil.

"Aku tetep mau minta biar jam kerjaku dipotong."

Lalu muka Johnny berubah keruh. "Kenapa?" dia mendekat ke Taeil. "Kamu segitunya nggak bisa percaya aku bisa ngurus Mark sama Haechan sendiri? Aku janji aku nggak bakal ngulangin lagi yang waktu itu!"

Taeil diem. Dia lagi inget-inget ke beberapa tahun lalu waktu mereka baru pindah ke Neokultur. Haechan waktu itu umurnya 4 tahun, Mark 5 tahun. Taeil baru mulai kerja jadi guru, jadi bisa dibilang mereka sedang beradaptasi baik dengan tempat tinggal maupun jadwal kerja.

Sebenernya, orangtua Taeil bilang kalo anak-anak masih pada kecil-kecil, jangan jadi guru di sekolah yang full-day, biar bisa ngurus anak-anak sendiri. Tapi Johnny bilang, karena dia kerja di rumah, dia bisa jaga mereka. Jadilah Taeil tetep ngelamar kerja di sekolah swasta yang gajinya tinggi.

Minggu-minggu pertama, nggak ada masalah. Taeil nanya ke Johnny, anak-anak udah pada makan belum? Kata Johnny 'udah', jadi Taeil tenang-tenang aja di sekolah.

Dulu, pas jam pulangnya Taeil masih kisaran jam 5, dia pernah pulang terus cuma bisa nemuin Johnny yang lagi kerja di depan laptop dan Mark yang lagi nonton TV. Taeil nanya ke Johnny, Haechan di mana? Terus dijawabnya 'ke toilet kali'. Taeil cek ke toilet, nggak ada. Akhirnya Taeil nanya ke Mark.

"Haechan tadi diajak pergi sama orang. Katanya mau dikasih mobil-mobilan. Aku juga tadi minta ikut, tapi katanya cuma ada satu doang mobil-mobilannya jadi cuma Haechan yang diajak."

Seketika itu juga, Taeil langsung teriak manggil-manggil Johnny. "Youngho! YOUNGHO!"

"Eh apa apa kenapa?" Johnny berlarian ke ruang TV, panik denger suara Taeil yang kayak mau nangis. "Hyung, kenapa hyung?"

"Haechan…! Haechan…!"

Johnny nggak ngerti, terus Mark jelasin walaupun Johnny belum nanya. Dia kayak ngerti aja mamanya jadi begitu gara-gara jawabannya dia. Terus Johnny diem. Demi apa men?

"Kamu gimana sih?! Haechan diambil orang kan sekarang…!" Taeil udah nggak bisa buat nahan paniknya. Dia udah kebayang nggak bakal ketemu anaknya yang paling kecil itu lagi.

"T-Tenang, tenang dulu…," kata Johnny, sambil megangin Taeil biar dia berenti mukul. "K-Kamu tau kan Haechan anaknya gimana? Paling penculiknya nggak tahan sama dia, terus nggak lama lagi bakal mulangin…haha."

Haha.

Haha.

Oh, dia masih bisa ngelawak? Taeil mau liat dia masih bakal ngelawak apa nggak setelah Taeil pukul sampe abis laptopnya dia.

Taeil nggak tau kalo keadaan gitu harus gimana, apalagi suaminya juga nggak bisa dijadiin andalan. Dia kepikiran kalo kayak gitu, lapor dulu ke ketua RT. Tapi… ketua RT-nya kan…! Nggak, waktu itu belum Johnny yang jadi ketua. Kan dia baru pindah. Waktu itu, ketuanya tuh Suho. Dia jauh lebih normal dari Johnny, Taeil sampe rasanya lega banget.

Pas dapet laporan itu, langsung pada ribut. Jaehyun langsung gandeng Jeno terus-terusan, biar dia nggak ke mana-mana. Ten –wah, Ten waktu itu pasti bakal kelimpungan banget kalo misal Taeyong nggak di rumah. Jisung masih kecil banget, harus digendong –walaupun sekarang ternyata juga masih minta digendong walaupun nggak harus-harus banget. Taeyong juga gandeng Jaemin, tapi bedanya sama Jaehyun, Taeyong bener-bener harus lebih extra kuat dalam menggandeng Jaemin –Jaemin udah siap lari-larian ngejar si penculik buat bawa pulang Haechan.

Oh, iya. Ada Yuta lho. Tapi yang keliatan di sana cuma dia doang. Pas dapet kabar itu, Yuta langsung ngelarang Winwin, Renjun sama Chenle buat keluar dari rumah. Biar Yuta aja yang nengokin. Kalo mau jujur, Yuta lebih takut Winwin yang diculik. Soalnya, Winwin kayak yang ngerti nggak ngerti sama orang asing. Beda sama Renjun dan Chenle yang sama orang buang sampah sembarangan aja langsung diteriakin –apalagi yang asal main ajak pergi.

Pas akhirnya mereka mutusin mau lapor ke polisi, satpam bilang kalo Haechan udah pulang dianter banyak orang. Taeil langsung melukin Haechan sambil nangis. "Kamu ke mana aja? Mama takut banget…."

Terus Haechan jelasin kalo tadi dia diajak sama orang yang katanya mau ngasih mobil-mobilan –persis kayak yang Mark ceritain. Tapi setelah kira-kira 15 menit mereka jalan dan 15 menit mereka berdiri di pinggir jalan, orang itu masih aja jawabnya 'nanti ya', 'pasti dikasih kok' tiap Haechan nagih mobil-mobilannya. Kesel, akhirnya Haechan mukulin orang itu sambil teriak-teriak 'KATANYA MAU NGASIH MOBIL-MOBILAN! CAPEK TAU JALANNYA!'. Jalanan di situ lagi rame, dan untungnya orang-orang di sana langsung bisa ngartiin kalo orang yang lagi dipukulin Haechan itu penculik. Mereka langsung amanin Haechan terus gantiin dia ngegebukin.

Dalam hati, si penculik nyesel kenapa dia nggak ngajak anak yang satu lagi aja yang kayaknya lebih kalem –Mark.

Taeil langsung keinget sama candaan Johnny sebelum itu. Kok ada benernya juga ya, tapi Taeil tetep nggak terima. Kasusnya akhirnya ditutup dengan Taeil nggak berani lagi buat ninggalin Mark dan Haechan bareng sama Johnny doang buat lebih dari dua jam.

Terus sekarang Taeil ngerasa dia udah harus lebih banyakin waktu sama Mark dan Haechan, jadi kemarin-kemarin dia bilang ke Johnny kalau dia ada rencana buat minta jam kerjanya dipotong –yang tentu juga berimbas ke gaji. Atau kalau misal nggak dikabulin pun berarti dia mau resign aja.

Johnny langsung mukanya nggak enak banget. Dia mikirnya Taeil masih takut soal yang waktu Haechan diculik. Jadi dia nggak mendukung. Padahal Taeil udah jelasin kalau dia cuma mau lebih sering sama anak-anak.

"Kamu kenapa sih nggak mau aku bisa lebih sering di rumah?" tanya Taeil, tanpa niat apa-apa. Dia cuma asal ngomong aja. "Jadi nggak bebas?"

"Bukan… tapi… kamu suka banget sama kerjaan kamu kan?"

"Hmm… tapi nggak sesuka itu sampai aku jadi lebih pilih kerjaan daripada Mark sama Haechan."

Johnny diem. Iya juga. Tapi dia tuh bener-bener berasanya kalau dia yang bikin Taeil jadi lebih pilih di rumah daripada di sekolah tempatnya mengajar.

Taeil menghela napas. Dia jadi bingung juga gimana cara ngeyakinin Johnny.

"Youngho, jujur aja aku emang masih rada nggak yakin buat kamu jagain Mark dan Haechan gara-gara yang waktu itu," kata Taeil sambil benerin posisi duduknya, mendekat ke Johnny. "Tapi kalau alasannya cuma kayak gitu aja, aku bisa saja lho terus-terusan minta titip mereka ke tetangga –Jaehyun dan Ten juga sering nawarin biar Mark sama Haechan main di rumah mereka aja sampai aku pulang."

Johnny nggak ngerti Taeil sebenernya maksudnya gimana. Mau nunjukin seberapa nggak percayanya Taeil ke Johnny, gitu?

"Tapi alasan yang paling utama itu aku mau –… ya… aku mau jadi yang berperan paling besar dari tumbuhnya Mark dan Haechan. Dan aku sadar aja, kalau misalnya aku nggak ngurangin jam kerja, aku malah jadi nggak ada peran sama sekali."

Johnny melihat Taeil menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah –mungkin malu karena ucapannya yang tidak biasa. Setelah itu, mereka membicarakan lagi lebih lanjut soal pekerjaan Taeil. Diputuskan Taeil akan mengajukan pemotongan jam kerja dengan alasan mengurus anak, dan diharapkannya bisa kembali ke jam kerja semula setelah paling tidak Mark dan Haechan kelas 6 –lama juga.

…

…

"Hati-hati," kata Taeil pada Johnny yang sekarang berada dalam mobil. Dia akan menjemput Mark karena sudah jam setengah 1.

"Haechan, papa pergi dulu." Johnny melambaikan tangan pada Haechan yang ada di gendongan Taeil –tadi Haechan memang tidur, tapi dia tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar sambil memanggil-manggil 'papa' karena mendengar suara mobil yang dinyalakan. Haechan balas melambai tanpa senyuman, tapi bisa terlihat moodnya sedang bagus.

Taeil mengajak masuk Haechan begitu mobil Johnny sudah tidak kelihatan. Dia bertanya pada Haechan apa dia mau kembali tidur atau tidak, dan Haechan menjawab dia ingin menonton TV saja. Ketika Taeil menurunkan Haechan supaya duduk di sofa ruang TV, tiba-tiba Taeil terpikir sesuatu.

"…kamu bisa kepikiran sesuatu yang kayak… kamu bukan anak papa sama mama gimana caranya?"

Haechan yang sekarang sudah sibuk memindahkan channel TV tidak langsung menjawab. "Aku denger papa sama mama bicara."

"Bukan. Maksudnya… kamu tau hal kayak begituan darimana?"

Iya ya. Kenapa Taeil baru kepikiran anehnya sekarang ya? Haechan masih kelas 1 tapi dia udah yang kayak paham aja pembicaraan yang rada dewasa dan rumit kayak gitu –Taeil pasti bakal tambah bingung lagi kalau dia tau yang dicurigain Haechan itu sebenarnya dia cuma anak dari salah satu Taeil atau Johnny. Maksudnya, ada beberapa cerita anak yang membahas tentang anak pungut dan segala macamnya, tapi kayaknya jarang atau hampir nggak ada yang bahas soal anak dari salah satunya saja –mungkin ada Cinderella, tapi kalau dalam cerita, Cinderella jelas-jelas tahu kalau ayahnya menikah lagi. Johnny dan Taeil kan tidak begitu.

"Aku dulu pernah liat di TV ada yang orang-orangnya bicaranya kayak papa sama mama kemarin," jawabnya. Matanya mulai terkunci pada TV. "Udah lama sih. Waktu kita baru pindah ke sini."

Taeil diam. Waktu baru pindah? Itu kan waktu Taeil baru dapat kerja. Waktu itu, Taeil udah langsung sibuk jadi dia nggak ada di rumah. Tapi dia tenang-tenang aja karena… ada Johnny di rumah….

Hah. Taeil buang napas. Dia jadi mikir mending Johnny cari kerja di luar aja lah.

…

…

"Pa."

"Hm?" Johnny menyahut panggilan anak tertuanya yang sekarang sudah ada di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. "Kenapa Mark?"

Mark berpegangan erat pada sabuk pengamannya. "…aku dipungut di mana pa?"

TIIIIN. Johnny nggak sengaja jedotin kepalanya pada setir mobil. Dia nggak peduli pas ada yang gedor-gedorin kaca mobilnya. Dia udah nggak peduli. Dia capek. Tapi dia langsung mulai jawabin pertanyaan Mark waktu Mark mulai kedengeran nangis gara-gara papanya nggak jawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 part 2 END**

a/n. gw kenapa sih. Mau lambai-lambai dulu sama pembaca baru, halooo!

Oh iya. Aku bingung ini dilanjut apa nggak. Aku baru tau ternyata udah ada yang nulis ff kayak gini juga huhu emang gak pernah nyari pairingnya soalnyaa. Aku liat review-review di ff itu kayaknya bagus, pengen baca, tapi aku gampang ter-influenced jadi aku baru mau baca kalo udah gak lanjutin ff ini tapi gatau kapan karena aku betah haha. Tapi yah yang penting, cuma pengen bilang aku bikin ini bukan pengen niru ff yang itu. emang keikut pengen nulis ff domestic dan familial kayak gini gara-gara ff yang juga udah ada sih, tapi ff yang ditulis leejegun –dan orangnya juga udah tau (ya kan kak haha tuing tuing). Jadi yah… yaudah gitu aja.


	6. Chapter 5

[Chapter 5]

Ten bingung banget ya. Dia, malam-malam kira-kira jam… 8 kali ya. Iya, kemarin, jam 8, Doyoung si tetangga nge-WA. Dia ngajak Ten buat besoknya santai-santai di bistronya Jaehyun, mumpung besok Sabtu, anak-anak libur.

Ten sih berasanya tumben banget ini si Doyoung ngundang-ngundang dia buat seneng-seneng. Nggak, mereka nggak musuhan kok. Cuman ya level temenannya udah yang tinggi banget sampe udah di tahap saling menyumpahi. Dan biasanya kalau mereka udah ketemu di WA, isinya bukan cerita-cerita lucu atau kirim-kiriman emoji atau ngajak jalan-jalan biasa. Isinya ya…

 **Doyoung  
[**Woe, janda **]**

 **Ten  
[**Apa sih Toyyib **]**

Sebenernya itu sapaan yang cukup meresahkan ya, apalagi Taeyong pernah nggak sengaja baca terus kaget dan bingung campur jadi satu, kenapa istri teman kuliahnya itu –yang sekarang jadi tetangga–sudah memanggil istrinya janda? Taeyong nggak punya niatan cerai kok, jahat banget sih. Eh, tapi gimana kalo maksudnya dia, Ten jadi janda gara-gara ditinggal mati? Hm. Taeyong ngelus dada, meyakini Tuhan masih ingin orang-orang di dunia melihat bakatnya, walaupun mungkin Tuhan sudah sangat kangen pada makhluknya yang ganteng banget itu.

Kembali ke Ten. Pokoknya, dia sekarang sudah siap pergi ke blok B tempat bistro tetangganya itu berada. Jaemin dan Jisung juga dari malam langsung dikasih tahu soal agenda mereka besoknya, jadi mereka juga sudah siap.

"Ma," panggil Jisung pada Ten yang lagi ngunci pintu. "Gendong."

"Nggak ah, capek. Minta digandeng aja sama kakak." Mereka emang rencananya jalan kaki aja ke sana, karena –anjir la, cuma beda blok doang. "Eh, eh. Nggak boleh nangis." Ten mengangkat telunjuknya di depan Jisung, mengingatkan pas dia liat Jisung udah yang kayak siap merengek.

"Gendong aja sih, ma. Jisung masih kecil."

"Ih, Jisung sama kamu juga besarnya nggak beda jauh tau. Udah yuk, jalan. Adeknya dijaga ya, kak."

Jaemin geleng-geleng kepala lalu nggandeng tangan Jisung sambil membujuk biar nggak beneran nangis.

Di jalan, Ten sibuk sama hapenya sementara Jaemin lama-lama akhirnya berhasil bikin Jisung lupa sama nangisnya. Mereka asik sendiri deh. Ten lagi sibuk ngeliatin WA-nya, ada pesan baru lagi atau nggak ya? Gitu. Padahal mah kalo emang ada ya pasti ada notifnya, yaila.

Oh, kayaknya dia juga sambil buka twitter deh.

 **Tententen ( awcitapon)  
** _Udah caw mau ngapelin bistronya youngdox jeff97_

Ugh, penting banget kayaknya ya. Iya, penting banget emang. Kan semuanya butuh tau kegiatan Ten 24/7! Gitu kalo kata Ten.

Udah dibilang kan tadi blok B itu deket? Udah kan? Soalnya sekarang mereka udah berdirinya pas banget di depan bistro. Cepat kan?

Lho, terus kenapa nggak masuk aja? Iya, Ten bingung, lagi. Kok ada motornya si Johnny sih di sini? Doyoung kayaknya nggak bilang-bilang kalau bakal mengundang banyak orang –ngundang Johnny berarti sama aja ngundang tiga orang soalnya. Apalagi kalau misalnya si Johnny ke sini bawa anak juga.

Oh, kayaknya emang bawa deh soalnya Ten bisa denger suara ketawa nyaring dari dalem. Nyaringnya anak kecil gimana sih? Ya gitu lah pokoknya yang Ten denger.

Brak.

"Eh, kok ada Johnny juga sih?!" kata Ten setengah teriak seraya membuka pintu bistro –nggak ada niat basa basi emang. Ten liat di dalem ada Doyoung, Winwin sama Johnny duduk bareng, terus Jaehyun lagi nyamperin meja bocah-bocah –Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, Mark, sama Haechan. Aduh, ini yang menuhin tempatnya malah bocah-bocah. Jaemin sama Jisung belom gabung lho? Pusing.

"Emang kenapa kalo ada aku?" Johnny cengar-cengir kuda. Nyebelin, kata Ten.

"Rusuh tau kalo ada situ." Ten narik kursi di antara Doyoung dan Winwin. "Kirain cuma aku doang yang diajak."

"Aku nggak pernah ngomong gitu deh rasanya," timpal Doyoung sambil nahan ketawa. Kayaknya emang sengaja deh, tau kalo Ten itu rada nggak selo sama Johnny, rivalnya pas SMA. Canggung tau tiba-tiba jadi tetangga padahal pas sekolah kalo ketemu langsung jago-jagoan nilai.

"Maaf ya…. Aku pulang deh," kata Winwin sambil nunduk-nundukin badannya. Dia udah siap berdiri terus ngajak Renjun sama Chenle pulang kalo nggak ditahan Ten dan Doyoung.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa, Winwin! Kalo kamu nggak apa-apa," kata Ten. Tangannya masih nahanin Winwin biar nggak pergi. "Kalo Johnny, baru tuh, apa-apa."

Johnny ketawa pas Ten memicingkan mata ke arahnya. "Salah apa sih, aku?" dia sok-sok sedih.

"Salah banget." Yang ini bukan Ten yang ngomong, tapi Jaehyun yang sekarang udah mendekat ke meja mereka. Dia getok pelan kepala Johnny pakai buku menu. "Aku denger dari Taeil hyung, soal yang Haechan…–Hmph."

"Jeff, Jeff! Jangan dong! Malu!" Johnny langsung ngebekap Jaehyun cepat ketika dia bisa menebak kira-kira ini si tetangga sebelah rumahnya mau ngomong apa. Iya, dia tau Jaehyun –yang sering dia panggil Jeffrey itu sering jadi tempat curhatnya banyak orang, tapi dia nggak nyangka ternyata Taeil juga salah satu dari orang yang curhat sama dia.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Haechan?" Winwin sama Doyoung nggak ngerti.

Untung Jaehyun sama-sama bongsor dan kurang lebih juga sama kuat sama si Johnny, jadi dia bisa ngelepas bekapannya. Dia bisa cerita isi curhatannya Taeil walaupun tersendat gara-gara Johnny masih berusaha menahannya biar nggak bisa bicara.

"Johnny hyung tuh dulu kan jaga rumah sama Haechan Mark terus ya." Dibekap. "Bleh, dia sibuk kerja sendiri terus jadi nggak ngawasin anak-anak lagi pada nonton TV." Dibekap lagi. "Taunya Haechan nonton tayangan ulang tengah malem yang isinya selingkuh-selingkuhan yang ada anak haramnya." Dibekap lebih keras lagi. "Gara-gara itu, Haechan jadi ngira dia bukan anak kandungnya Johnny hyung sama Taeil hyung!"

Johnny langsung jatoh tersungkur di lantai pas para tetangganya itu ketawa terbahak-bahak –duh, suara Ten paling kenceng, terus nyaring.

Johnny tuh sebenernya ngira Taeil cuma cerita soal Haechan dan Mark yang tiba-tiba berasa bukan anak kandung. Udah, gitu doang. Dia nggak nyangka ternyata yang dimaksud Jaehyun itu justru yang lain lagi –yang justru lebih parah dan Johnny bener-bener kena damprat gara-gara itu kemarin-kemarin.

"AHAHAHAHAHA SETTTAAAN!" Ten ketawa sampe nangis, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Johnny, menghakimi. Terus sekarang giliran Ten dibekap sama Doyoung.

"Ada anak-anak, woe!"

Mereka sontak ngelirik ke meja tempat anak-anaknya pada makan. Mereka sekarang juga ngeliatin ke meja para mama papa mereka dengan tatapan horor. "Ada setan?" Chenle yang matanya sipit tapi masih kalah sama matanya Jeno itu sekarang keliatan banget sebenernya dia takut –matanya kebuka lebar banget. "Di mana?"

Winwin yang tau anak bungsunya itu parnoan banget masalah begituan langsung balik badan –tempat duduknya ngebuat dia jadi memunggungi meja anak-anak. "Nggak, nggak ada setan kok. Udah, kalian lanjut makan aja."

Jaemin langsung ngajak Chenle biar nggak usah musingin sumpah serapah mamanya. Jaemin udah sering denger mamanya di rumah merapalkan banyak mantra, jadi dia ngerasa kata yang baru aja dilolosin sama mamanya itu tuh nggak ada apa-apanya.

Ten nyatuin telapak tangannya sambil minta maaf pas dirasanya anak-anak udah pada fokus makan lagi. "Sori sori. Kelepasan. Lagian goblok banget Johnny –eh, iya maaf." Ten minta maaf lagi pas Doyoung udah keliatan mau nyubit. "Terus? Kena marah nggak?" dia nanya Johnny.

"Ya kena lah. Ajaib banget kalo kagak." Johnny ngurut kening. Pegel lagi rasanya pas nginget. "Katanya, dia rasanya jadi pengen nitip Mark sama Haechan di tempatnya Ten aja sampai bulan depan –dia baru bisa dapet jadwal kerja bulan depan soalnya," jelasnya. "Tapi kayaknya dia nggak serius. Dia nggak enakan sih orangnya. Ten kan udah kerepotan juga ngurus Jaemin Jisung."

"Ih, kenapa nggak? Jaemin seneng banget waktu itu pas Mark sama Haechan ikut pulang bareng mobilku." Ten inget pas waktu itu mobilnya bener-bener penuh gara-gara ada tambahan dua anak di sana. Ten mangku Jisung yang lagi tidur, terus Taeyong yang nyetir.

Ah. Taeyong.

Kok berasa bete ya pas inget orang satu itu. Pikir Ten.

"Kenapa, Ten? Mukamu jelek banget." Doyoung, setengah becanda.

"Makasih. Bete aja tiba-tiba inget muka orang yang lebih jelek lagi."

Mereka semua dalam hati langsung nebak, 'Taeyong pasti'. Mereka cuma tau satu orang yang bakal bilang Taeyong jelek, dan itu adalah Ten, istrinya sendiri.

"Waktu itu Renjun cerita, katanya denger dari Jaemin. Ten hyung marah-marah gara-gara Taeyong hyung belum kasih kabar lagi," kata Winwin sambil benerin posisi duduknya biar lebih nyaman. "Katanya, Taeyong hyung biasanya tetep bakal nelpon tiap hari walaupun sibuk banget."

"Oh, aku juga diceritain Jeno," timpal Jaehyun, yang sekarang juga udah duduk bareng. "Katanya Ten hyung ngomel-ngomel mulu kalo ada Taeyong hyung di TV."

"Kok aku nggak denger apa-apaan dari Mark sama Haechan…." Johnny bingung gara-gara jadi nggak bisa ikutan nimpalin 'aku juga denger dari Haechan Mark', tapi terus inget kalo emang dia juga jarang ngajak bicara anak-anaknya tiap mereka pulang.

Tapi mau sebingung apapun Johnny, Ten jauh lebih bingung. Ini anak-anak kenapa pada ngomongin dia sih di sekolah? Belajar kek, main kek, apa kek. Kenapa harus ngobrolin soal Ten? Oh, iya. Jaemin yang curhat.

"Jaemin, Jaemin. Sini deh." Doyoung manggil Jaemin yang lagi ngobrol sama anak-anak lain. Ten udah masang wajah-wajah penuh antisipasi pas liat itu. "Coba deh jelasin gimana mama kamu marah-marah di depan TV," kata Doyoung pas Jaemin udah nyamperin.

Tuh kan. Ten lagi yang kena.

Jaemin nggak ngerti. Jelasin maksudnya gimana?

"Hmm… apa ya. Praktekin deh. Seinget kamu aja."

Jaemin mangut-mangut sebelum akhirnya dia ikut duduk –kayaknya maksudnya dia, dia lagi nyontohin Ten yang lagi nonton TV. Wah, Jaemin kayaknya bener-bener ada bakat acting deh. Dia lagi acting nonton sambil nyemil. Doyoung dan Johnny udah kesusahan nahan ketawa.

" _Halah, halah! Orang kayak begini kok disuruh nyanyi. Adanya juga disuruh pulang!_ "

Hah.

Itu siapa woi yang ngomong. Mereka semua celingukan. Asalnya sih dari Jaemin, tapi… lah, demi apa?

"Ten –mamamu beneran kayak begitu pas lagi nonton TV, gitu?" Johnny, setelah nahan diri biar nggak ngegebrak meja. Jaemin yang udah berenti dari mode actingnya cuma ngangguk. "Kamu sampe hafal kayak begitu berarti sering banget dong?"

"Hm… lumayan."

Setelah dikasih permen, Jaemin balik ke tempat duduknya bareng bocil-bocil.

"…Ten hyung kalau segitu kangennya sama Taeyong hyung, aku telponin deh biar pulang," kata Jaehyun yang lagi pengen pamer statusnya sebagai adik tingkat semasa kuliah.

"Coba aja telpon. Kalau misalnya diangkat, aku yang marah-marah," kata Ten sambil sok-sokan niup kopi yang dibawain Jaehyun, padahal itu kopi dingin.

"Telponmu nggak diangkat?" Johnny nanya, terus Ten geleng-geleng. "Lah, kemaren aku iseng nelpon dia. Diangkat tuh."

Ten mendelik nggak suka. Telpon iseng diangkat. Telpon dari istri sendiri kagak. Maksudnya apa sih.

"Ngapain nelpon Taeyong dah?" Doyoung.

"Bukan iseng juga sih. Awalnya emang mau iseng nelpon siapa gitu, eh taunya yang kepencet nomornya dia jadi yaudah. Terus ternyata diangkat," jelasnya. "Awalnya mau nanya soal kado buat Taeil hyung bagusnya apaan."

Terus mereka pada rame pas baru inget kalau teman tertua mereka di lingkungan tempat tinggal itu sebentar lagi ulang tahun! Sebenernya, mereka tau mereka bukan tipe yang bakal ngerayain ulang tahun tetangga, tapi mereka ngerasa ulang tahun Taeil butuh banget dirayain.

"Kalau buat hyung sih, jangan yang nyentrik-nyentrik banget. Dia nggak nyaman sama yang rame-rame gitu kan," kata Doyoung, yang dulunya suka nggak sengaja ketemu Taeil di jalan pulang abis kerja terus jadi deket.

"Nggak sih, biasa aja. Dia suka aneh juga kok di rumah," bantah Johnny selaku suami yang meratiin istrinya di rumah kelakuannya kayak apa.

"Itu kamu kali." Ten nyembur ke Johnny.

"Nggak, serius." Johnny pengen bales nyembur tapi Jaehyun udah ngelerai duluan.

Dia sih udah pernah cerita ke mereka-mereka soal Taeil di rumah gimana, tapi mereka nggak pernah lihat langsung, jadi mereka nggak percaya. Terus Johnny capek sendiri juga buat cerita. Percayalah apa yang ingin kaupercayai, gitu kata Johnny.

Yah, tapi mau seaneh apapun Taeil, hatinya Johnny udah berhasil diklaim, jadi ya gimana dong.

Sebenernya sih mau mereka diskusi selama apapun, ujung-ujungnya tetap bakalan mereka kumpul di bistro itu juga, nggak jauh-jauh. Apalagi, Doyoung juga lagi libur, jadi dia bisa bantuin Jaehyun nyiapin makan dan segala macamnya.

"Mending kuenya beli apa bikin ya?" Jaehyun mikir-mikir sambil nyatet notulensi rapat dadakannya itu. Dia nggak keberatan sih kalau diminta bikin kue juga, tapi selain dia udah fix banget bakal masak makanan berat yang takutnya jadi nggak sempat, dia juga nggak terlalu yakin bisa bikin kue yang… wow buat acara ulang tahun.

"Aku dong, aku! Aku bikin kue!" Ten ngangkat tangan, semangat.

"Eh, jangan nekat-nekat jadi orang," kata Doyoung lalu menoyor kepala Ten. "Kamu masak makan siang aja anak-anak kamu udah sujud syukur."

"Yah, nggak tau aja dia kalau aku pro banget bikin kue." Ten berdecak. "Kamu kira Taeyong hyung mau sama aku gara-gara apaan?"

"Cantik."

"Ih, makasih lho." Ten kedip-kedip.

"Anjir, salah ya." Doyoung nepok jidat. Tapi dalam hati ya dia emang mikirnya Taeyong pasti suka sama Ten gara-gara dia cantik –dan pasti ada banyak alasan yang lain lagi soal Ten yang ngebuat Taeyong jadi ngejar-ngejar dia sampai akhirnya nikah. "Jangan bilang gara-gara kamu emang jago bikin kue?"

Ten nggak ngejawab, tapi dia cuma membusungkan dada, bangga. Tampangnya ngeselin kalo kata Doyoung. "Taeyong tuh, kalau aku lagi iseng bikin kue pasti makannya lahap! Sampai bersih tau piringnya! Jaemin sama Jisung jadi nggak kebagian."

Emang kalau Taeyong di rumah, Ten mau ribet-ribet ke dapur? Kan Taeyong juga yang bakalan masak. Johnny bingung, tapi dipendam aja. Males kena sembur lagi.

Akhirnya, diputuskan Ten yang bakal ngurus kuenya.

"Hmm… aku mau bawa mochi ya? Kayaknya anak-anak suka deh," kata Winwin setelah inget kalau Renjun suka cerita dia bagi-bagi mochi yang dia bawa dari rumah sama teman-temannya di kelas.

"Eh, nggak usah Win…," kata Jaehyun dengan wajah nggak enakan. "Makanannya udah banyak kok. Anak-anak juga pasti nggak bisa abisin."

"Kalau sisa ya nanti bawa pulang."

Johnny, Ten, sama Doyoung lalu saling melempar pandangan. Mereka awalnya oke-oke aja pas Winwin bilang dia mau bawa mochi es krim yang mereka tau itu buatan Winwin sendiri, dan mereka juga pernah nyobain dan emang enak, tapi terus pas mereka ngeliat gimana Jaehyun berusaha nolak, mereka langsung inget soal bahasan tabu di antara mereka-mereka penghuni Neokultur.

"Iya tau, Win. Nggak usah!" Doyoung ikut bantuin Jaehyun buat ngebujuk. "Si Johnny aja nggak bawa apa-apaan!"

"Iya! Padahal yang ulang tahun istrinya!" timpal Ten, mengabaikan Johnny yang lagi-lagi bingung kenapa sekarang dia yang jadi tumbalnya, tapi kemudian Johnny juga ikutan ngomong.

"Iya, aku aja nggak ngapa-ngapain. Terima jadi aja –oh, nanti kan aku yang bawa Taeil hyung ke sini." Kena toyor Ten.

Mereka udah asik sendiri ngebujuk Winwin buat nggak usah repot-repot ikutan bawa makanan, tanpa nyadarin betapa bingungnya Winwin ngeliat mereka pada ngomong gitu. Yah, gimana ya. Ini, buat mereka, namanya solidaritas. Persahabatan gitu katanya. Mereka tau Winwin keadaan ekonominya rada melarat kalau dalam bahasa kasarnya, jadi nggak usahlah mereka nambah-nambahin beban buat Winwin. Apalagi doi suaminya juga lagi melanglang buana kagak jelas di mana tempatnya.

Tapi Winwin tau apa sih? Winwin, ngeliat teman-temannya pada nahan dia biar nggak bawa mochi es krim buatannya jadi ngerasa… jangan-jangan mochi yang dia bangga-banggain itu sebenernya buat mereka nggak enak?

Mereka semua langsung menghela napas lega waktu Winwin akhirnya ngangguk paham, tanpa tau apa yang ada di pikiran Winwin.

…

…

Inget rumah Winwin di mana? Di blok C paling ujung. Paling jauh, emang. Kalau mau ke rumah Winwin, orang lain pasti bakal pakai kendaraan. Motor lah ya minimal. Tapi Winwin nggak. Dia jalan kaki, sambil gandeng Renjun dan Chenle.

Mereka nggak nyadar ternyata mereka kelamaan nongkrong di bistro Jaehyun, tau-tau udah jam 6. Walaupun sisi enaknya ya mereka jadi pulang-pulang udah kenyang, tapi ya… jalanan rada serem nggak jelas gitu kan jam segitu. Nggak nyaman. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi.

"Mama, mama," panggil Renjun. Dia mengayunkan gandengannya biar Winwin bisa dengan cepat memberikan atensinya. "Jaemin bilang, dia pengen mochi red velvet buat hari Senin."

Hm. Mochi ya.

"Iya, nanti bikin kok," jawabnya seadanya. Dia lagi nggak terlalu pengen mikirin soal itu sebenernya gara-gara yang tadi, tapi anaknya yang satu lagi juga mulai memanggilinya.

"Aku juga mau! Stroberi." Chenle senyum-senyum, yang mana dibalas Winwin dengan anggukan singkat.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah. Renjun dan Chenle sudah nggak sabar masuk ke dalam, tapi Winwin selaku yang membawa kunci tidak langsung membukakan pintu karena dia menghampiri kotak posnya dulu. Barangkali ada kartu pos dari orang itu. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Renjun dan Chenle berhamburan masuk ke dalam rumah ketika Winwin sudah membuka kuncinya.

"Kalian langsung mandi, terus tidur jam 8 ya," titah Winwin sambil menyalakan lampu kamar dan lampu taman belakangnya.

"Aku ada PR!" kata Chenle sambil cengengesan. "Jadi aku baru bisa tidur jam 10!"

"Buat anak kelas 0 besar, PR-nya cuma sikat gigi sebelum tidur." Dia tau banget anaknya dia yang itu pasti mau main games dulu bareng kakaknya. "Nanti mama bilangin papa kalau kalian susah dibilangin."

Mendengar nama papanya disebut, mereka langsung bergidik ngeri sebelum berlarian menaiki tangga dan langsung ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengambil baju, dan mandi. Winwin yang kamarnya di lantai bawah sempat mendengar mereka berebutan kamar mandi yang memiliki bathtub, tapi itu sudah terjadi tiap malam, jadi Winwin tidak memusingkan itu.

"Oh, iya. Mochi." Winwin keinget dia belum buat mochi untuk besok. Iya, snack harian Renjun dan Chenle itu mochi es krim buatan Winwin. Dia lalu langsung menuju dapur dan melakukan rutinitasnya di sana.

Tapi… ada yang ngebuat dia merasa nggak nyaman. Dia nggak ngerti, tapi kata-kata teman-temannya hari ini sedikit mengusik pikirannya.

Gerakannya sempat terhenti sampai ada bunyi dering telpon. Hapenya.

Dia raih hapenya yang diletakannya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hyung.

Winwin menggeser layar hapenya untuk menjawab, lalu diletakkannya hapenya di pundak. Dia bisa saja menggunakan loudspeaker, tapi dia tidak mau anak-anaknya mendengar, karena Winwin sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan hyungnya itu.

"Ya, hyung?"

" _Winwin!_ " suara di seberang. Suara yang Winwin kenal lebih dari siapapun. " _Sedang apa?_ "

Winwin tersenyum sendiri. "Tebak."

" _Tidur-tiduran karena kangen kali?_ " dia tertawa, tapi Winwin tahu dia tidak sepenuhnya bercanda.

"Nggak tidur-tiduran."

" _Tapi kangennya bener?_ "

Diam. Pernah dengar diam berarti setuju? Iya, ini contohnya.

"Jadi pulang lusa?" Winwin berjalan menjauh dari dapur dan akhirnya duduk di kursi meja makan. Dia ingin mengutamakan telpon dari Yuta, suaminya. "Minggu lalu katanya mau pulang kemarin."

"… _nah, iya. Aku sebenernya nelpon mau bicara soal itu juga…."_

Dalam hati, Winwin sudah menebak pasti Yuta menelpon hanya untuk mengabarkan kalau dia tidak bisa pulang seperti yang dijanjikannya, lagi. Sudah terlalu sering terjadi, hingga Winwin terlalu hafal sendiri.

Winwin mendengarkan saja penuturan Yuta kalau dia memang jadi tidak bisa pulang karena ada masalah lagi yang sepertinya sangat gawat.

Biasa kok. Winwin sudah terbiasa. Apalagi, Winwin juga tahu Yuta tidak sedang mengada-ada. Winwin hafal gelagatnya kalau sedang berbohong, dan Yuta tidak menunjukkan satupun tanda-tanda dia sedang mengarang.

"Aku mengerti kok, hyung. Semangat kerjanya ya," balasnya sambil tersenyum tipis, walaupun tahu Yuta tidak bisa melihat senyumnya itu.

Winwin mengerti Yuta, ini dan itu, begini dan begitu. Semuanya Winwin sudah hafal dan paham. Tapi apakah Yuta sama mengertinya soal Winwin?

"… _kamu lagi bete ya?"_

Iya, Yuta juga sama. Dia bisa menilai suasana hati Winwin dari nada bicaranya, lewat telpon sekalipun.

" _Ada apa?_ "

Tapi Winwin tidak terlalu suka Yuta yang ternyata begitu-begitu orangnya peka. Maksudnya, Winwin memang sedang tidak merasa baik, dan kalau orang yang paling ditungguinya ternyata adalah orang yang paling pertama menyadarinya dan juga bertanya padanya, dia juga jadi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" _Kamu nggak mau nangis?_ "

Winwin menggeleng, tidak peduli Yuta tidak bisa melihatnya. "Kalau aku nangis, nanti telponnya ditutup."

" _Sok tau ih. Nggak mungkin lah._ " Terdengar Yuta yang menghela napas lembut. " _Kalau kamu nangis, besok pagi pas kamu bangun, aku sudah di rumah._ "

"…bohong."

" _Serius._ "

Winwin tertawa pelan, yakin kalau Yuta hanya membual untuk menghiburnya. Tidak terlalu yakin sebenarnya itu berhasil atau tidak, tapi nyatanya, Winwin tertawa.

Malam makin larut, tapi mereka masih enggan untuk memutuskan telponnya. Winwin samar-samar mendengar suara cekikikan dari lantai atas, suara anak-anaknya yang mungkin diam-diam main game. Terpikir untuk menangkap basah mereka yang melanggar kata-katanya, tapi… besok minggu kok. Mereka bangun kesiangan juga tidak apa-apa, toh tidak ada sekolah besoknya.

…

…

"Hari ini nggak ada mochi?" tanya Chenle yang sudah duduk di meja makan, menunggu sarapannya disiapkan. Renjun juga sama dengannya, sedikit cemberut bingung karena tidak melihat adanya snack favorit mereka tiap pagi, siang, dan sore –kadang malam juga.

"Mama ketiduran kemarin," jawabnya sambil menata makanan di meja. Semalam, dia benar-benar melepas rindu pada Yuta hyungnya itu dan sekarang jelas terlihat kalau suasananya benar-benar membaik.

Ketika Winwin berbalik badan, dia hampir bertabrakan dengan wanita paruh baya yang sedang membawa sepiring besar roti panggang dan selai. "Tuan duduk saja. Saya yang siapkan makanan," katanya.

"Tidak usah, bi. Chenle makannya banyak dan masih berantakan. Nanti bibi kelelahan," jawab Winwin sambil berlalu pergi ke dapur untuk membawa senampan berisi tiga gelas susu. Mendengar itu, si Bibi hanya menggelengkan kepala, tapi tentu saja dia tidak menuruti kata-katanya untuk tidak usah ikut membantu menyiapkan makanan karena itu jelas-jelas pekerjaannya.

Sebelum mereka sarapan, Winwin juga sempat mengajak Bibi ikut makan, yang tentu juga hanya di-iya-kan tanpa dilaksanakan.

"Oh iya, Tuan. Kemarin ada kartu pos dari Tuan besar," katanya, lalu membawakan selembar kartu pos yang dimaksudnya. Winwin menghentikan makannya untuk menerima kartu itu. "Tuan besar kapan pulangnya ya kalau boleh tahu?"

Kartu itu dibolak-balikkan untuk melihat ada apa saja yang tertulis di sana. Hanya ada ucapan-ucapan biasa dan cap kalau kartu pos itu dikirim dari Kanada. Oh, dia lagi di Kanada, batinnya. "Aku juga mau tahu itu, Bi."

Bibi kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya tadi. Entah Winwin sadar atau tidak, tapi dia terlihat menahan ekspresi. Renjun dan Chenle juga sempat saling tatap, lalu kembali makan.

Tok tok.

Masih fokus pada kartu posnya, Winwin hanya membiarkan Bibi pergi ke pintu depan untuk menemui siapa yang datang. Winwin tahu itu pasti orang yang disuruh Yuta untuk mengurus taman belakang rumahnya, walaupun Winwin lebih suka melakukannya sendiri.

"T-Tuan…," panggil Bibi seraya berjalan mendekati meja makan tempat Winwin dan para bocahnya berada sekarang. "Ada–…."

"Iya, suruh langsung ke taman belakang saja–…."

Puk.

Sebuah tangan jatuh di atas kepala Winwin yang tertunduk karena masih melihat-lihat kartu pos itu. Winwin menolehkan kepalanya, bersamaan dengan teriakan girang Renjun dan Chenle.

"Ya udah. Yuk, ke taman belakang aja. Kita makan di sana," kata orang yang semalam terus-terusan menemani Winwin bicara sampai dia ketiduran. "Tapi kita aja yang ke sana. Renjun dan Chenle tetep di sini."

"Ehh? Kenapa?" Chenle protes. Dia buru-buru turun dari kursinya buat menerjang papanya. Renjun juga ikutan. "Papa kangennya sama mama aja!"

"Emang." Cengengesan, tapi Chenle langsung main gigit lengan kemeja Yuta, orang yang baru saja datang itu. "Aww… digigit… parah nih." Chenle ketawa senang.

Yuta lalu membelai rambut orang yang diklaimnya kangen dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Dia lihat Winwin yang diam.

"…aku kemarin nggak nangis lho?" katanya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Yuta.

Yuta nyengir. "Jangan marah ya, tapi waktu kamu tiba-tiba diem di telpon, aku nggak langsung tutup telponnya," katanya seraya menarik kursi di sebelah Winwin. "Setelah kira-kira 15 menit, aku denger suaramu yang kayak lagi nangis tapi samar banget. Dan tadah. Aku langsung pulang."

Winwin mengusap pipinya. Dia nangis? Masa sih? Dia kangen Yuta, tapi… nggak sampai mau nangis deh kayaknya.

"Memangnya kamu nggak sibuk? Kamu kemarin sampai batal pulang kan berarti penting banget."

"Ah, itu. Hm. Gimana ya…." Yuta garuk tengkuknya. "Sebenernya sih itu nggak gawat-gawat banget, tapi… ya gitu. Kocak aja."

Winwin… nggak ngerti? Iya, Yuta paham kok. Emang dia belum jelasin.

Jadi, Yuta itu salah satu petinggi perusahaan game di Jepang. Dia bekerja di sana selama 4 tahun, dan orang-orang banyak yang mengatainya pakai cara kotor untuk sampai ke posisinya yang sekarang, tapi hinaan seperti itu langsung lenyap ketika ada masalah di bagian programming yang katanya berakibat fatal kalau tidak segera ditangani. Dan yah, bisa ditebak kan? Yuta yang menyelesaikan itu, padahal dia aslinya masuk ke sana tidak dengan latar belakang programming yang seperti itu lho? Dia lebih ke manajemennya, bisa dibilang.

"Mirip kerjaanku pas SMA sih ya, pak." Gitu katanya pas ditanya. Konon, dia pas SMA langganan warnet gitu. Kerjaannya ngecheat nggak jelas dan suka sengaja ngerusakin komputer di sana cuma buat dia coba benerin lagi.

Nah, alasannya kali ini batal pulang juga nggak jauh-jauh banget. Kalau beberapa waktu lalu dia nggak keliatan gara-gara sibuk launching game yang baru di sana-sini, sekarang, dia rencana batal pulang itu gara-gara ternyata ada typo yang jelas banget keliatan memalukannya.

"Kalau fighting game selesai, biasanya di akhirnya ada tulisan 'You Win', kan?" Yuta menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, masih ingat betapa begonya dia waktu pertama tau masalahnya kayak apa. "Ternyata tim programmer-nya salah nulis, kurang O. Jadi yang ketulis di sana bukan 'You Win', tapi 'Yu Win'. Aneh nggak sih? Nanti dikira nggak bisa bahasa inggris lagi. Malu-maluin. Mana harusnya waktu itu aku yang melakukan final check, lagi. Aku cuma fokus ke gameplay-nya aja."

Winwin mengernyitkan alis. Jadi Yuta ketahan nggak bisa pulang cuma gara-gara huruf O ngilang entah ke mana gitu? Rada nggak terima sih, aslinya, tapi yang penting Yuta sekarang udah pulang, walaupun katanya itu gara-gara Winwin nangis pas tidur. Ih, Winwin nggak percaya.

…

…

 **Joni ntap ( strongjohnny)**  
 _eh yong mingdep taeil hyung ultah. U dateng ya. Istri u yang bikin kue nih taeyong95_

 **TYTRACKTYTRACK ( taeyong95)  
** _strongjohnny hah. Istriku yang mana ini maksudnya_

 **Joni ntap ( strongjohnny)  
** _taeyong95 istri u ada berapa si. Ten lah. Siapa lagi._

 **TYTRACKTYTRACK ( taeyong95)  
** _strongjohnny woi. WOI. JANGAN BUSET!_

 **Joni ntap ( strongjohnny)  
** _taeyong95 eh apaan KENAPA_

…

…

 **Johnny  
** [JEFF!]  
[KUENYA BELI AJA YA PLIS]  
[AKU YANG BELI JADI SELAW AJA YA]

 **Jeffrey  
** [? Kenapa?]  
[Bukannya Ten hyung yang bikin kue?]  
[Nggak jadi?]

 **Johnny  
** [NGGAK PLIS JANGAN]  
[I KNEW IT DIA EMANG BUKAN MANUSIA DAPUR]

 **Jeffrey  
** [Apa sih blur]  
[manusia dapur apaan coba]

 **Johnny  
** [katain aku sekarang sampe puas]  
[tapi kalo kamu pengen kue cokelat yang rasanya manis-manis kecap, terserah sih]  
[atau kue vanilla cream rasa-rasa mayones]  
[tapi aku sama taeil hyung nggak bakal dateng]  
[maaf yah]

…

…

 **DM**

 **( taeyong95)  
** plis plis ten nggak bisa bedain garem sama gula. Dia pernah bikin kue yang rasanya anjir asin kayak apaan tau. Dia pernah juga salah pake kecap buat topping es krim, dikiranya itu saus cokelat. Rasanya ajaib kalo mau tau.

 **( strongjohnny)  
** LAH kata dia u makannya lahap banget kayak nggak pernah makan

 **( taeyong95)  
** buset. ya kuabisin duluan lah sebelum jaemin sama jisung liat kalo ada keberadaan benda kayak begitu di rumah

…

…

 **Jaehyun  
** [Winnie]  
[Bisa bawa mochi gak buat ultahnya hyung?]  
[Uangnya besok!]

 **Winwin  
** [wahaaa]  
[Bisaa]  
[gak mau dibayar winkwink]

…

…

"Supir yang waktu itu kok nggak diterusin lagi?" tanya Yuta pas tau Winwin ke mana-mana jalan kaki. "Dia kan udah digaji sebulan penuh."

"Renjun sama Chenle maunya jalan kaki, nggak mau naik mobil. Mereka udah dikasih tau soal global warming gitu."

"Aneh-aneh aja ah."

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5 END**

a/n. MAKSA BAT ANJRIT. Malu akutu. Ini chapter paling cheesy fix.

Di sini bocil2nya dikit… Dan happy birthday taeil, ult-ku sebelum haechan tapi masih sangat kucintai aww. Beloman yahaha.

Ini nggak bahas ultahnya haechan karena udah bikin birthday fic buat doi kemaren! Baca ya huhu **Haelice in Wonderland** /promosi gak papa lah ya soalnya no pair jadi kayaknya susah buat muncul di hasil search. Genre parody fantasy walaupun nggak yakin-yakin banget.

Preview lmao

["Siapa itu Haelice."

"Kamu. Namamu Haelice. Aku Narator. Yang tadi pergi itu Kelinci Sibuk."

Kesel.

"Yang benar saja! Namaku Haechan, _bukan,_ namaku Donghyuck! Lee Donghyuck!" teriaknya dengan satu tarikan napas, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah si kelinci itu tadi pergi. "Yang tadi kupingnya panjang itu Mark Lee! Dan kamu, kamu Huang Renjun!"]

.

.

Yang pengen chapter depan jaedo taeten angkat tangan!


	7. Chapter BONUS

[BONUS] INI HARUSNYA BUAT BESOK (tanggal 14) TAPI AKU PENGEN TEREAK2 VICTORY HHHH dengan ini, aku berharap awak kapal johnny berkagebunshin.

Yah, noren aja bisa. Masa johnil gak yha.

halo aku nctzen. Kamu?

.

.

"Happy Birthday, Taeil hyung!"

Confetti! Pesta ulang tahun wajib banget pakai confetti kan? Itu kata Ten waktu mereka lagi bikin list apa aja yang harus dibeli buat pestanya yang udah h minus sekian.

"Makasih…?" Taeil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, tidak terlalu yakin harus berkata apa dalam situasi macam ini. "…ini idenya siapa?"

Awalnya, semuanya angkat tangan, tapi setelah kira-kira 5 detik diem doang, mereka langsung ganti nunjuk Johnny. "Idenya Johnny, hyung." Johnny yang ditunjuk langsung bingung gara-gara dia sendiri nggak ngangkat tangan awalnya. Dia nggak ngerasa banyak terlibat, jadi dia cuma liat kanan kiri sambil mikir 'jadi yang ngasih ide beneran siapa?'.

Taeil ngeliat Johnny. "…kamu nggak ada kerjaan lain?" katanya lalu nutup-nutupin muka –nahan senyum.

"Kiyowo~" Jaehyun nyamperin Taeil, megang kedua pundaknya. "Sini, kufoto sama Mark Haechan."

Doyoung langsung manggilin Mark dan Haechan yang lagi ngeliatin juga dari lingkaran bocah-bocah. "Oh, iya. Haechan juga ulang tahun kan?"

"Iya! Udah lewat tau." Haechan julurin lidah ke Doyoung yang langsung nyesel pake ngomong segala. Untung masih kecil.

"Met ultah, ma," kata Mark sambil peluk cium Taeil. "Aku seneng sekarang mama lebih sering di rumah."

Mendengar itu, Taeil tersenyum. Iya, sekarang Taeil sudah bekerja dengan jadwal baru, di mana jam pulangnya lebih cepat, jadi sekarang dia bisa mengawasi anak-anaknya lebih baik lagi sementara Johnny bekerja –di rumah.

"Ma, aku juga ulang tahun, kan?" Haechan geser Mark sambil bilang 'awas ih' biar bisa ikut peluk.

Taeil ketawa terus ngelus kepala Mark yang mukanya nggak suka gara-gara Haechan main geser. "Iya, selamat ya. Kan kemarin kita juga udah pergi buat ngerayain."

Haechan manyun. Iya sih, emang, Johnny udah bawa mereka ke luar kemarin-kemarin, tapi Haechan tuh maunya yang dirayain bareng temen-temennya juga. Tapi ya gimana. Haechan ulang tahunnya mepetan sama deadline naskahnya Johnny. Buat ngajak pergi kemarin itu juga udah perjuangan banget katanya.

Setelah foto-foto yang ternyata makan waktu cukup lama gara-gara Taeil entah kenapa malu-malu, Taeyong diminta ngomong sepatah dua kata –dia yang diminta gara-gara mereka semua nganggep Taeyong yang paling cocok banget ngasih sambutan di acara-acara. Taeyong juga iya-iya aja.

"Yah, pertama, rada aneh sih kalau aku yang ngomong makasih atas kedatangannya, tapi ya yaudah nggak apa-apa –makasih yang udah dateng di acara ulang tahunnya hyung kita semua, kecuali buat yang bocah-bocahnya. Taeil hyung sekarang umurnya… 31 ya?" liat dulu ke lilin yang ada di kuenya. "Iya, 31. Menurutku pribadi, hari ini emang spesial banget ya soalnya ini pertama kali setelah sekian lama –eaa– kita semua kumpul di sini. Yang tim jarang keliatan, angkat tangan dong."

"Alay lu ah," kata Doyoung sambil ngangkat tangan. Berasa aja dia pasti masuk ke tim jarang keliatan. Dia liat Jeno setengah ketawa pas liat ibunya ternyata ngangkat tangan.

"Wih, untung nyadar diri," kata Taeyong yang pastinya ngangkat tangan juga. Terus dia ngeliat yang lain, nyari siapa lagi yang angkat tangan. "Eh, Yuta. Apa-apaan. Angkat tangan lu."

Semua langsung liat ke Yuta yang notabene orang paling gentayangan di sana tapi ternyata dia nggak angkat tangan. "Lah, apaan? Emang aku jarang keliatan?" dia kayaknya bener-bener nggak ngerasa.

"Iya anjir."

"Woe, bahasa lu Yong." Doyoung, yang paling nggak suka banget kalau ada yang ngomong kasar padahal banyak bocah-bocah –tapi dia juga sebenernya ngomongnya juga yang nggak jauh-jauh sih.

Yuta akhirnya angkat tangan ogah-ogahan, tapi terus turun lagi gara-gara ya emang nggak ada niatan apa-apaan dari Taeyong nyuruh mereka yang jarang pulang buat angkat tangan –asik-asikan aja.

"Iya, oke, makasih ya. Sebenernya nggak mau bicara lebih lama lagi, soalnya kayaknya banyak yang udah nggak sabar pengen makan kuenya," lanjut Taeyong pas ngeliat bocah-bocah udah pada ngerubungin kue sambil liat-liat ke Taeyong, seolah ngasih kode biar cepet selesai ngomongnya. "Terus… ini kuenya… beli kan ya?" Taeyong noleh ke antara Jaehyun dan Johnny. Mereka lalu ngangguk dengan rada nggak enak hati.

"Iya, beli kok," sambar Ten, terus gelayutan di tangan Taeyong. "Kamu nggak suka kan kalau aku bikin kue tapi bukan khusus buat kamu? Nggak boleh gitu tau, hyung."

"I-Iya, lah. Masa kamu bikin kue tapi bukan buat aku, ya jelas aku nggak suka."

Jaehyun, Johnny, dan Doyoung cuma lirik-lirikan aja pas liat Ten terus mengerang kesenengan denger kata-kata Taeyong. Mereka baru kali ini sadar ternyata Taeyong itu berjiwa besar. Rela berkorban.

"Ma, itu kue buat papa kapan dikasihnya?"

Semuanya langsung noleh ke asal suara. Jaemin. Dia senyum-senyum sambil nunjuk kotak yang ada di meja dekat pintu masuk.

"Tuh, hyung. Sesuai permintaan kamu. Hehe." Ten nyengir sambil menggaet Taeyong ke tempat yang ditunjuk Jaemin. Taeyong keringet dingin, apalagi pas dia liat Jaemin tersenyum multitafsir, sementara temen-temennya juga cuma langsung balik badan, sok-sokan bantuin Taeil sama Winwin motongin kue buat anak-anak.

"Chenle mau pakai stroberi?" tanya Taeil pada Chenle yang kayaknya udah ngetag bagian kue yang stroberinya paling besar.

"Mau! Yang ini!" tuh kan.

"Aku mau juga! Dua!" Haechan yang telat antri jadinya cuma teriak-teriak dari barisan belakang.

"Haechan, berisik." Mark yang ada di barisan ketiga nengok ke belakang, nyari adeknya yang cempreng.

"Jahat!"

"Eh, jangan berantem." Johnny geleng-geleng. "Pasti dapet kok, Chan. Udah, sabar aja. Ini ujian." Diem. "Hehe."

Taeil muter mata sambil buang napas denger omongan Johnny, apalagi pas Jeno sama Mark yang telinganya peka banget sama kata 'ujian' langsung tatep-tatepan.

Pas requestnya bocah-bocah udah dipenuhin, giliran yang tua-tua ngetag.

"Doyoung hyung mau cokelatnya?" kata Jaehyun yang sekarang megang pisau, soalnya Winwin lagi ngasih kue buat Yuta yang duduk aja daritadi, main hape. "Kalau mau, aku ambilin."

"Mau. Dua."

"Hehe. Kayak Haechan aja."

Taeil ketawa pas denger Jaehyun nyebut nama anaknya yang sekarang lagi ngoceh soal dapet dua stroberi itu lebih enak daripada dapet stroberi yang paling gede –lagi cekcok sama Chenle. Pas Winwin balik, Taeil nanya Johnny mana.

"Itu, sama Yuta hyung."

"Ngapain?"

"Nggak tau."

Yuta, abis dibawain kue sama Winwin, ternyata nggak langsung nyentuh kuenya. Dia masih asik main game di hapenya. Game apaan sih? Kita suruh Johnny ngintip yuk.

"Yaelah. Jaman sekarang mainnya snakes," desah Johnny sambil ngacak rambutnya. "Orang tuh sekarang main apaan gitu ya. Angry birds kek, hayday kek." Ketauan mainannya Johnny.

Yuta yang masih selaw main uler, sebenernya rada nggak peduli tapi kayaknya nggak ada salahnya sih ngejawabin Johnny. "Ya pikir aja sih, sendiri. Emang hape kayak gini bisa dipake buat main begituan?" Yuta ngomongin soal hapenya yang mereknya nokia 3310.

"Ya ganti hape kek. Smartphone gitu, biar paling nggak, ada sesuatu dari lu yang pinter –hapenya," katanya. "Ada yang murah kok. Nggak usah lah ngincer yang kayak iphone."

Yuta nggak ngegubris. Ulernya udah panjang banget sampe menuhin screen. Kudu konsentrasi. Dia nggak mau mikirin kata-kata Johnny soal iphone, soalnya kalau dia beli iphone lagi, dia malah kebayangnya lagi di kantor. Ogah. Udah cukup lah ya hape buat urusan kerjanya iphone 7 sama iphone 5s. Kalau lagi pulang, dia pake nokia 3310 yang dia liat di internet katanya kalau jatuh, ubinnya yang pecah, bukan hapenya. Menurut Yuta, itu keren banget. Cocok buat dia yang tahan banting, katanya.

"Terus, itu, lu jadi orang jangan gembel-gembel banget lah. Kasian istri lu." Johnny mijet kening sambil nunjuk sendalnya Yuta.

"Apaan sih?" ulernya udah nabrak saking panjangnya tapi nggak apa-apa, jadi sekarang dia bisa jawabin Johnny. Dia nggak ngerti apa yang aneh dari sendalnya sampai dia nyadar apa yang dimaksud Johnny. Oh, di pinggiran sendal jepitnya ada tulisan spidol, 'jangan diambil'. "Ini? Tulisannya?"

"Iya! Itu lu ngambil sendal di masjid mana sih? Ya pantes orang-orang jadi makin jarang ke masjid kalo sendalnya lu ambilin!"

"Fitnah! Ini sendal punya sendiri ya! Ini biar nggak digondol anjing di rumah!"

"Ya emang anjingnya baca?!"

"Baca!"

Aduh. Johnny langsung muter otak. Dia baru tau kalo orang udah kelewat melarat jadi begitu. Dia langsung nginget-nginget, di kantor redaksinya dia ada lowongan kerja apa nggak ya. Biar Yuta kerja yang jelas gitu lho, jangan serabutan kayak _sekarang_.

Oh, iya. Di rumah Yuta ada anjing? Ada. Anjing German Shepherd yang dikasih nama 'Rumput Laut' yang dia beli dengan harga $18000. Yuta waktu itu asal beli dengan alasan 'mumpung lagi murah' soalnya setau dia, harga normalnya $20000. Tapi, taunya, Renjun takut sama anjing besar, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa, Rumput Laut harus dikasih kandang sendiri –dia beli satu rumah lagi buat kandangnya, terus nyewa orang buat ngurus.

Dan soal sendalnya, Rumput Laut entah kenapa suka ngincer kaki Yuta kalau lagi pake sendal jepit. Gara-gara bunyinya teplak-teplek kali ya. Winwin nyuruh pakai sepatu aja biar keliatan rapi juga, tapi Yuta nggak mau. Pakai sepatu kan ribet. Jadilah dia coba-coba aja nanya Chenle, dia harus apa. Terus kata Chenle, 'ya kasih tau Rumput Laut-nya langsung dong'.

Bener juga. Pikir Yuta.

Akhirnya, Yuta ngajak ngomong Rumput Laut.

"Put, nih. Denger ya. Aku suka banget pakai sendal jepit. Jadi aku nggak suka kalau kamu pengen nyuri ini," katanya, sambil nunjukin sendalnya di depan Rumput Laut yang kayaknya emang dengerin. "Aku tulis di sini ya, 'jangan diambil'. Kalau ada barang yang ada tulisan ini, mutlak banget kamu nggak boleh ambil. Ngerti?"

"Woof!" ternyata dibales. Dan emang abis itu Rumput Laut jadi nggak ngincer kaki Yuta lagi.

Soal kenapa namanya Rumput Laut, itu Yuta lagi kangen sama negara asalnya.

"Oh, iya. Kok nggak pernah denger lu punya anjing ya." Johnny baru inget.

"Ya makanya main ke rumah."

"Hm. Lain kali deh."

Ke blok C tuh malesin. Udah paling jauh, terus gara-gara emang identiknya itu buat rumah-rumah yang harganya paling murah, jadi di sana ya… rada jelek lah ya.

Winwin juga pas baru pindah, bingung kenapa Yuta milih tempat di blok C, padahal mereka aslinya juga udah kenal sama yang pada tinggal di blok A. "Kenapa nggak di blok A? Kata Jaehyun masih ada yang kosong di sebelah rumahnya Taeyong hyung."

"Bah. Ogah aku sebelahan sama Taeyong. Lagian, di blok A cuma sisa dua rumah doang. Kalau di blok C, sederet lima rumah tuh kosong semua. Beli semuanya terus tinggal renovasi jadi satu, beres deh." Selama nunggu renovasi, mereka sementara tinggal di satu rumah di blok C yang emang sederhana banget. Nah, geng blok A kebetulan aja main ke rumah Winwin yang ini, terus sekarang mereka nggak pernah lagi mau main. Parah, emang.

Sudahlah, tinggalin Johnny sama Yuta. Biarin aja mereka bercengkerama. Kita sekarang liat Doyoung yang lagi nyamperin Taeyong sama Ten yang lagi duduk di meja paling pojok, deket jendela. Biar dunia serasa milik berdua gitu kali ya.

Tapi nggak. Itu Taeyong lakukan soalnya dia nggak mau diketawain pas lagi ngerasain betapa ajaibnya kue buatan Ten. Tapi ternyata Doyoung kepikiran aja buat nyamperin.

"Hoi!" nepok punggung Taeyong. Doyoung ngira, Taeyong sekarang mukanya udah yang kayak nahan ke toilet, tapi nggak. Ternyata dia anteng-anteng aja makannya. "…enak?"

"Enak." Aku juga nggak percaya. Taeyong bisik-bisik ngomongnya yang bagian terakhir itu.

"Mau nggak? Tapi nanti Taeyong-nya marah. Nggak jadi nawarin deh, haha!" kata Ten sambil liatin Taeyong yang senyum-senyum ketawa yang nggak paham gitu. Doyoung jadi nggak paham juga. Jadi Ten jago bikin kue beneran? Wat? Salah informasi, gitu?

Pas lagi kayak begini, Doyoung tau banget ke mana dia harus berpaling. Dia langsung nyamperin meja bocah-bocah. "Jaemin, Jaemin."

"Hm? Kenapa?" Jaemin nengok pas denger namanya dipanggil sama ibunya Jeno yang itu.

"Itu kuenya siapa yang bikin? Beli?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, takut Ten tau-tau denger. "Atau papa kamu lidahnya udah mati rasa?" pokoknya kemungkinannya antara itu aja kalau menurut Doyoung. Soalnya tadi emang Taeyong keliatan banget kalau nggak lagi pura-pura.

Jaemin cuma ber-ooh sebelum jelasin. Katanya, dia yakin kalau misalnya Ten nggak ketuker-tuker mana garem mana gula, masakan Ten rasanya enak. Jadi Jaemin berinisiatif sendiri ngelabelin bumbu-bumbu dapur, bahan makanan gitu-gitu pakai stiker tom n jerry terus ditulisin besar-besar, 'GARAM', 'GULA', 'MERICA', dll. Dan tadah, beneran kan?

Doyoung cengo, terus tepuk tangan pelan. Dihayati. Dia kagum banget sama ini bocah satu. Bisa kepikiran sampai kayak begitu berarti Jaemin sebenernya adalah orang yang paling tau rasa ramuannya Ten di rumah. Benar-benar sosok kakak yang baik buat Jisung, jadinya Jisung sepertinya terbebaskan dari percobaan Ten.

"Lho?" Doyoung liat kuenya Jeno. Cuma ada cokelat di atasnya. "Stroberinya udah abis? Ambil lagi aja. Masih ada kok." Doyoung tau anaknya itu suka banget yang asem-asem kayak stroberi, dan malah gak terlalu suka cokelat yang manis seperti yang sekarang ada di kuenya –seleranya jarang-jarang buat anak umur segitu.

Dari mukanya, Jeno mau banget, tapi terus dia cuma nengok ke meja tempat sisa kuenya. Ada Winwin di sana.

Oh, ngerti.

Doyoung terus pindah ke sebelah Jeno, terus ngajak dia ambil stroberi. "Ayo, ditemenin. Sama Winwin aja kok takut." Jeno buru-buru gelengin kepala, tapi dia baru mau berdiri pas digandeng Doyoung. Mereka nyamperin Winwin yang lagi foto-fotoin orang-orang di sana –candid. "Coba panggil –Mamanya Renjun! Jeno mau stroberi lagi, boleh?"

Winwin jelas-jelas udah ngerti kenapa Jeno dianterin ke dia sama Doyoung, tapi dia pengen coba denger Jeno ngomong sendiri.

"Mau stroberi…." Yha.

"Boleh~ berapa?" Terus Winwin senyum-senyum gemes.

Dari mejanya bocah-bocah, Haechan ngeliatin Jeno yang lagi diimut-imutin sama para mama. "Dia ngiri sama stroberi aku kali ya," celetuknya sambil nengok ke temen-temennya, minta dikomentarin.

"Ngaco ah," kata Mark, sambil makan kuenya. Ini dia udah nambah ya, fyi.

"Hyung jangan tiba-tiba nyuri stroberi punyaku ya. Awas aja."

"Ya kalo gitu ya dimakan dong. Sampe sekarang masih belom disentuh."

Haechan ngeliatin kuenya. Iya, emang stroberinya masih dua. Masih lengkap. "Asem."

Gak suka yang asem-asem tapi minta stroberinya dilebihin. Aduh. Mark iya-iya aja deh. Biar adeknya seneng.

"Hyung," panggil Jaemin pada Mark –duduknya pas banget di seberang. "Mau coba kue buatan mamaku nggak?"

"Kenapa? Mau-mau aja sih." Mark nggak tahu-menahu soal rumor-rumor kue ajaibnya Ten, jadi jawabnya cepet, nggak pake skeptis-skeptisan.

"Aku juga mau, tapi kalau aku doang yang minta nggak bakal dikasih."

Mark nggak ngerti. Sama anak sendiri nggak dikasih apalagi sama anak tetangga… tapi dia tadi sempet liat sih Jaemin nyamperin meja mamanya –kayaknya minta cobain kuenya, tapi balik-balik nggak bawa apa-apa. Bingung. Yaudah sih gapapa, Mark mau-mau aja kok nemenin Jaemin minta kue.

Balik-balik, dua-duanya beneran dapet kue dari Ten. Mark tambah bingung.

.

.

.

 **Bonus END**

a/n. JOHNIL NYA STRONG WOI DI VICTORY HHH TAETEN JUGA NAYAMUL aku belom nonton sih, jadinya liatin yg ada di TL aja… dan tidak lihat jaedo.. jadi ada jaedo gak? Huhu. Tapi ada noren hueheheu

Terus JISUNG DIPANGKU TAEYONG TERUS ADA TEN DI SEBELAHNYA AKUTU GAK BISA HHHH coba ada jaemin. Kalo jisung dipangku sama ten beh ff ini canon /gak.

Ini buat ngejawab pertanyaan seputar kondisi ekonomi keluarga yuwin! Jadi yuwin tuh tajir tapi terselubung gitu. Udah mana Winwin ke mana-mana jalan kaki gara-gara RenLe udah tau polusi, terus Yuta-nya juga gembel alami. Jadi yang lain yakin banget yuwin tuh gak berduit yha.

Maaf ya Yuta. Kamu ranking 4 kok di bias list-ku.

Tapi dari review-nya kayaknya ada yang seneng liat Yuta-nya miskin? HAHA.

Oh iya. Ada yang tau… nct write write gak? Event ff ao3 itu lhooo. Author nct ina gak ada yang mau bikin nih khusus buat ina? Hahahaha. Biar asik. Biar dapet prompt huhu. Sebenernya nggak papa sih katanya nulis ff ina pake prompt di enrara, tapi imo lebih asik bikin khusus ina –iya gak sih. Tapi kalo sepi peminat mah… ya udah. Gak bisa ya. Dan mungkin ini juga hanya wacana yha.

p.s. saya up ini pas belom liat mv nya yahhh


	8. Chapter 6 part 1

**Chapter 6 part 1**

"Kamu udah mau pergi lagi?" tanya Ten pada Taeyong yang sedari pagi kelihatannya terus-terusan sibuk dengan hapenya. Kalau dia sedang main twitter sih, Ten pasti akan langsung mention-an dengan suaminya itu sampai siang, mumpung hari minggu –walaupun tidak terlalu berpengaruh baginya yang tidak bekerja dan juga Taeyong yang jadwal kerjanya tidak begitu jelas.

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menolehkan kepala sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada hapenya.

"Taeyong! Aku lagi ngajak bicara!"

"Aku lagi sibuk," tukasnya. "Manajer nyuruh aku balik nanti malem."

Ten mendesah. "Tuh, kan. Pergi lagi." dia menggerutu. Padahal akhirnya dia pulang lagi walaupun hanya untuk menghadiri ulangtahun Taeil. "Ya udah. Hati-hati."

"Jangan gitu dong. Aku lagi minta biar baliknya lusa aja. Aku juga masih mau di sini dulu," balasnya tanpa melihat ke arah Ten. "Aku juga capek tau."

Taeyong bener-bener butuh mikir kata-kata yang pas biar manajernya itu ngasih izin buat balik kerjanya itu diundur aja, dan kebetulan kayaknya manajernya ini udah mau nurut. Sedikit dorongan lagi, Taeyong dapet izin! Jadi dia kudu konsentrasi tinggi, sampai-sampai nggak sadar aja Ten udah ngilang dari sana.

Dari jauh –nggak jauh juga sih—, ada Jaemin dan Jisung yang ngintip-ngintip dari kamar. Jisung cuma dengerin aja walaupun nggak terlalu konek, beda sama Jaemin yang mulai keliatan gigit bibir. Kenapa sih?

Jaemin pelan-pelan deketin papanya, sambil gandeng Jisung. "Pa?"

"Hm?"

"Kita mau main."

"Ya udah. Jangan jauh-jauh," katanya tanpa mikir-mikir. Tapi abis itu langsung nurunin hapenya. "Ke mana? Sama siapa? Pulang jam berapa?"

Hm. Telat banget overprotektifnya.

"Sama Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, Mark hyung, Haechan…."

Oh iya. Emang anaknya kan mainnya sama itu-itu aja ya. "Ya udah. Jangan kesorean. Tunggu, ke mana? Rumah Haechan? Atau lapangan?"

Jisung geleng-geleng. "Anetaium."

"Ha."

"Planetarium pa."

Buset. Kata Taeyong, untung dalam hati. Walaupun Jaemin udah kebal sama kata-kata level rendah macam itu sih. "Planetarium? Ngapain? Yang nemenin siapa? Ntar diculik gimana?" Taeyong tau sih Jaemin ini pinter, tau apa yang harus dia lakukan di berbagai macam situasi. Tapi tetep aja Jaemin ini gak anti-culik, beda sama Haechan. "Nggak, ah. Nggak boleh. Sama papa aja kalau ke tempat kayak begitu."

"Ya emang papa kapan bisa perginya?" bales Jaemin, yang mana langsung ngebuat Taeyong nelen ludah. "Nanti siang aja aku nggak begitu yakin papa masih di rumah."

Iya juga. Taeyong lupa. Ini aja dia belum kelar melas-melasin manajernya. "…yaudahlah. Yang nganter siapa?" Dia mau ngasih petuah yang panjang dulu nih soalnya.

"Orangtuanya Jeno."

Yaelah. Males dia ketemu sama Doyoung. Marah doang kerjaannya.

"Hati-hati ya."

Taeyong kudu balik ngelanjutin perjuangannya dulu biar istrinya yang sekarang lagi entah di mana di rumah itu berenti ngambeknya. Nggak ada waktu buat ngurusin istrinya adek tingkatnya dulu pas kuliah.

…

…

"Gunting batu keeeertas."

Jaehyun gunting. Doyoung batu.

"Kan? Sudah kubilang, kamu aja yang nyetir," kata Doyoung sambil berlalu melewati Jaehyun yang masih nggak rela-rela banget sama tangannya yang ngeluarin gunting. Mereka dua-duanya bisa nyetir, tapi jam segini, jalanan tuh macet parah. Stress. "Oh, iya. Emang tujuh bocah beneran muat ya di mobil?"

"Muat kok. Tiga di belakang, empat di tengah." Jaehyun ngeliatin bagian dalam mobilnya dan bocah-bocah yang sudah berkumpul di halaman depan rumahnya bergantian. "Siapa yang mau di belakang?"

"Aku mau sama Renjun gege sama Jisung!" Chenle langsung gandeng tangan kedua orang yang dia sebut namanya tadi. Dia juga langsung masuk ke kursi belakang mobil tanpa disuruh begitu Jaehyun membuka pintunya. Dia duduk di tengah biar dia bisa sebelahan sama dua-duanya. Renjun dan Jisung juga nggak nolak. Mereka mah asal dapet duduk, sama siapa aja oke.

"Berarti sisanya di tengah ya." Jaehyun menata balik kursinya biar kloter selanjutnya bisa naik. Terus dia baru nyadar kalau ada yang merengut di sana.

"Aku nggak mau sebelahan sama Mark hyung!" kata Haechan sambil menggembungkan pipinya pas ditanyain. Dia munggungin Mark yang berdiri sedikit jauh darinya. Jaehyun lihat Mark yang muter mata.

"Kalian kenapa sih daritadi?" Jaemin bingung. Dia sekarang posisinya di tengah-tengah Mark sama Haechan. Mereka dari pertama dateng juga udah jalannya misah-misah.

"Aneh emang bocah," kata Mark, nggak nyadar kayaknya dia juga bocah walaupun dia di sana adalah yang paling tua di kalangan para bocah. "Gitu aja marah."

"Ngajak berantem tuh di luar, hyung!" Haechan geram.

"Ini emang bukan di luar?"

"Yaudah, berantem sini!"

Jaehyun sempet bingung harus nahan Haechan biar nggak beneran main cakar sama kakaknya atau nyelamatin Jaemin duluan dari arena pertarungan(?), sampe akhirnya dia nahan biar kakak adek itu nggak saling adu kepala.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Sama saudara jangan berantem!" kata Jaehyun sambil sesekali nahan tangan Haechan yang berusaha cari kesempatan untuk sekadar cubit Mark. "Haechan nggak boleh begitu sama kakaknya. Aku panggilin papa Johnny ke sini lho?"

"Panggil aja!" balas Haechan sampe nyembur. Mark langsung pengen nabok, tapi lagi-lagi ditahan Jaehyun yang paling kena semburnya. Dia lihat Mark yang ketakutan di sana pas dibilang Johnny mau dipanggil ke sana.

"Kok Johnny, sih. Panggilin mamanya lah." Doyoung nyeletuk dari samping mobil. Dia abis ngecek aki dan teman-temannya.

Haechan diem.

Oh, takutnya sama mamanya ternyata. Sebaliknya, ini sekarang Mark mukanya jadi lega, terus dia sekarang keliatan lagi pengen nyoba nginjek kakinya Haechan.

Jaehyun nahan ketawa. Gampang banget bacanya. "Panggilin dua-duanya aja deh."

"Nggak!" dua-duanya menjerit. Mereka langsung pegangan erat banget di bajunya Jaehyun. Sebenernya Johnny sama Taeil kayak gimana sih di rumah sampe anak-anaknya takut banget, tapi cuma sama salah satunya aja –Haechan takut sama Taeil, terus Mark sama Johnny.

"Kalau nggak mau mama papanya dipanggil ke sini ya berarti sekarang kalian harus baikan dulu."

Dengan ogah-ogahan, mereka jelasin perkaranya. Kata Haechan, Mark ngadu ke mamanya kalau Haechan nyisain sayur di piringnya. Taeil sih nggak marah, tapi tetep dia sempet ceramahin Haechan soal nggak boleh pilih-pilih makanan. Terus Haechan kesel. Udah, gitu doang.

"Gitu doang masa marahnya sampe dia jadi ngelempar sayurnya ke mukaku? Parah banget, Haechan mah. Nggak suka!" kata Mark sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Haechan yang sekarang jadi nempelin Jaehyun. Pas Doyoung nyamperin, Mark juga nggak nyadar aja dia udah ngumpet di belakangnya Doyoung gara-gara Haechan kayaknya mau mulai cakar-cakar lagi.

"Haechan, nggak boleh nakal," kata Doyoung tanpa perubahan ekspresi, tanpa apa-apa tapi justru bener-bener ngebuat Haechan berhenti –mungkin Taeil juga marahinnya begitu kalau di rumah.

"…echan nggak na…kal…." Dia nyembunyiin muka pake bajunya Jaehyun. Yang empunya baju diem aja sambil ngelus rambut Haechan. "Kata mama, Haechan nggak nakal…."

"Iya, Haechan nggak nakal. Jadi minta maaf ya, sama kakaknya? Mark cuma nggak pengen kamu terus-terusan pilih-pilih makanan," kata Jaehyun berusaha menenangkan Haechan yang suaranya makin menghilang, tapi diganti dengan suara sesenggukan. "Jangan nangis, Chan. Kan kita mau jalan-jalan."

Doyoung ngasih isyarat ke Mark buat samperin adeknya. Minta maaf kek, apa kek. Pokoknya baikan deh. Mark rada ogah sih soalnya dia berasa jadi yang jahat di situ tapi ya udahlah, mau gimana lagi.

"Haechan, jangan nangis." Mark deketin Haechan, yang refleks jauhin. "Aku minta maaf." Dia ngambil tangannya Haechan terus diayun-ayunin tapi rada ogah-ogahan. Haechan juga diem aja sampai Mark lepasin tangannya.

Nggak ngerti ya, tapi kayaknya mereka bener-bener udah baikan dengan cara kayak gitu. Soalnya abis itu Haechan udah nggak nangis terus juga udah mulai cengar-cengir walaupun hidungnya masih merah.

"Ya udah, yuk, sekarang sisanya pada naik," kata Jaehyun setelah ngecek jamnya. Tambah macet kayaknya nih jalanan.

Dibilang seperti itu, Mark langsung nempelin Jaemin, sedangkan Haechan nempelin Jeno.

"Hyung ngapain?" tanya Jaemin yang heran. Nyadar aja.

Mark awalnya geleng-geleng, tapi terus dia bisikin Jaemin. "Nggak mau sebelah Haechan."

Haechan juga bakal bilang 'nggak mau sebelah hyung' kalau misalnya Jeno peka sama Haechan yang tiba-tiba banget langsung nempelin dia. Sayangnya, Jeno nggak nyadar. Jadi Haechan ya mainnya diem-dieman aja.

Jaemin sempat becandain bakal bilang ke Jaehyun kalau mereka, Mark dan Haechan, belum bener-bener baikan, tapi Mark langsung mohon-mohon jangan. Jaemin juga aslinya nggak ada niatan buat bener-bener ngadu. Dia tau kok pasti awkward rasanya langsung main deket-deketan padahal beberapa menit yang lalu pukul-pukulan.

Jadi, sekarang Mark duduk paling pojok, terus sebelahnya ada Jaemin terus Jeno terus Haechan.

Iya, harusnya Haechan di sebelah Jeno. Tapi ternyata nggak muat berempat. Bisa sih, tapi bener-bener yang sesak banget gitu.

"Nggak muat? Berarti ada yang di depan juga," kata Jaehyun yang udah di kursi kemudi. Dia nengok-nengok ke belakang. Doyoung juga. "Haechan mau di depan?"

Haechan mukanya langsung horor pas ngeliat orang yang duduk di kursi penumpang memberi gestur kalau-di-depan-berarti-kupangku. Nggak, dia nggak mau dipangku Doyoung.

"Eh, Jeno aja yang pindah. Jadi kita di depan semua." Jaehyun ngomong sambil nahan ketawa ngeliat Haechan langsung mematung di tempat gara-gara nggak bisa duduk tapi juga nggak mau pindah ke depan.

Jeno buru-buru turun dari mobil terus buka pintu kursi depan. Pipinya sedikit memerah ketika dia lihat dari tempatnya berdiri, ada Doyoung yang lagi menyingkirkan barang-barang biar ada ruang buat Jeno duduk lega, lalu di sebelahnya ada Jaehyun yang senyum-senyum aja. Pemandangan kayak gini asing banget buat Jeno.

"Kok bengong?" Doyoung bingung kenapa Jeno nggak langsung naik. Jeno cuma menggeleng sebelum berusaha naik dan ngintip ke teman-temannya di belakang lewat kaca –yang kelihatan cuma Mark, Jaemin, juga Renjun. Chenle sedikit keliatan, tapi karena dia lebih condong ke arah Jisung, jadi hanya terlihat pundak dan rambut ikalnya.

Dia sempet liat Mark dan Jaemin yang bisik-bisik –kayaknya baru pertama kali liat Jeno kelakuannya kayak begitu ternyata kalau sama ibunya. Apalagi Jaemin tau kalau Jeno di sekolah kayak apa. Si jenius Jung Jeno! Tanya soal apa aja sama dia, dijamin pas bubar udah siap ikut ujian semester. Nggak juga sih. Yah, pokoknya pinter deh. Pinter buat diri sendiri dan juga pinter buat ngajarin yang lain.

Renjun? Renjun biasa aja. Dia udah kenal Jeno dari TK. TK itu jaman-jaman Doyoung sering nganter-jemput Jeno sekolah. Renjun udah biasa liat Jeno manja-manjaan sama ibunya. No surprise soal Jeno yang keliatan seneng banget duduk deket-deketan sama orangtuanya yang jarang banget bisa barengan.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 part 1 END**

 **a/n.** mau begayaan lagi aing pake part-partan. Yha. Wkwkwk.

Kenapa pada bilang ini receh sih kan ini tentang keharmonisan keluarga! eaaa wat


	9. Chapter 6 part 2

Chapter 6 part 2

.

.

"Ahh… tadi itu keren banget," kata Haechan selepas meninggalkan ruang teater. Matanya terbuka lebar dan pipinya sekilas memerah. "Kenapa kalo kita liat langit pas malem, yang kayak tadi itu nggak keliatan?" dia ngomongin soal planet-planet.

Jaemin yang berjalan di sebelahnya berpikir sebentar. "Kejauhan mungkin?" ucapnya. "Jaraknya jauh banget gitu kali dari sini."

"Tapi matahari sama bulan keliatan. Bintang juga."

"Matahari gede banget bukan sih? Jadi kayak… walaupun jauh banget, tapi gara-gara gede, jadi masih keliatan."

"Tapi planet kayaknya nggak kecil deh." Haechan masih keukeuh, sampe akhirnya Jaemin juga jadi nggak mau jawabin lagi. Jaemin juga nggak tau soalnya.

Oh, iya. Tadi Chenle sempet nangis gara-gara ruangannya tiba-tiba gelap. Mereka semua lupa kalo Chenle ini aslinya penakut sama hantu lah, gelap lah. Tapi nggak keliatan kalo dia tipe-tipe begitu gara-gara kalo siang –terang–, Chenle kan serba extra.

Renjun takut kena marah papanya nanti pas pulang kalo tau adeknya terkesan kayak nggak dijaga sampe nangis gitu, jadi dia terus-terusan gandeng Chenle biar nggak petakilan –ingin meminimalisasi kemungkinan lain yang kira-kira bisa membuat Chenle nangis lagi.

"Chenle, tadi gimana? Nggak serem kan?" tanya Jaehyun yang berusaha membuat anak tetangganya itu balik kayak dia pas sebelum berangkat. Rame. "Jisung juga seneng kan tadi? Bagus kan?" Jaehyun bertanya pada Jisung yang sekarang digendongnya. Jisung ngangguk sambil mainin pamflet yang diambilnya di pintu masuk. Oh iya. Soal kenapa dia digendong Jaehyun, itu gara-gara Jisung tadi minta digendong sama Jaemin, tapi badannya Jaemin sama Jisung itu… nggak beda jauh. Jadi, Jaehyun deh yang gendong.

Jisung sih seneng soalnya digendong sama Jaehyun bikin dia berasa besar juga. Beda sama pas digendong Taeyong –apalagi Ten.

Harusnya setelah itu mereka pindah tempat sekalian cari makan, tapi mereka terpaksa harus berdiri nggak jelas dulu di depan pintu keluar, soalnya Doyoung kebetulan banget dapet telpon dari atasan di tempat kerja. Doyoung udah bilang biar mereka duluan aja, kan masih ada Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun bilang nanti kalo misah malah lebih ribet. Jadilah mereka nungguin Doyoung selesai basa-basinya di telpon.

Mark, sampe sekarang masih rada nggak mau ngomong-ngomong sama Haechan. Masih kesel dia, jadinya kan dari mereka sampe lokasi, Mark nempelin Jaemin terus. Nyari temen. Tapi sejak tadi mereka keluar dari ruang teater, Jaemin jadi ngobrolnya bareng Haechan. Jadi Mark mutusin dia mending nempelin Jeno aja sekarang.

Jeno? Jeno mah nempelin ibunya yang lagi telponan lah. Jadinya ada Doyoung, Jeno, lalu Mark di pojokan ruangan, dengan Mark yang nempelin Jeno yang juga nempelin Doyoung. Jaehyun liatnya lucu aja dari jauh –walaupun dia juga tau banget dia keliatan lebih lucu dengan Jisung di gendongannya, terus ada Chenle yang hidungnya merah, digandeng Renjun, terus ada Haechan dan Jaemin yang sekarang udah gak terlalu diskusi soal apapun yang tadi mereka lihat di dalam ruang teater.

"Jeno, itu ibu kamu lagi nelpon siapa sih?" tanya Mark gara-gara bosen juga berdiri doang. "Lama banget."

Jeno menggeleng, soalnya dia juga nggak tau. "Kayaknya sih orang di tempat kerjanya, hyung." Mark cuma nge-iya-in. Dia juga cuma basa-basi aja sih nanyanya.

"Iya, iya pak. Saya mengerti. Saya telpon lagi nanti sore. Iya. Iya. Terima kasih ya, pak." Lalu Doyoung menutup telponnya. Jeno dan Mark ngeliatin. "Nah, sudah selesai. Mari kita lanjutkan acaranya," kata Doyoung pada Jeno dan Mark selaku yang berdirinya paling deket sama dia. Mark di sana berasa salah denger. 'Mari'?

Jeno nyadar muka Mark yang bingung. Pas Doyoung udah nyamperin Jaehyun, Jeno jelasin ke Mark kalo ibunya itu pasti ngomongnya jadi baku banget selepas telponan yang berurusan sama tempat kerjanya. "Aku sampe pernah diajak ngomong pake saya-Anda."

Mark cengo. Mamanya, Taeil, itu juga ngomongnya yang rapi, sopan, tapi nggak segitunya. Dia berasa ajaib aja tiba-tiba.

"Udah, hyung?" tanya Jaehyun pada Doyoung. Iya, dia tau pasti Doyoung udah selesai nelponnya, orang dia udah gak megang hape, tapi ya gapapa basa-basi. "Mau lanjut sekarang?"

"Iya, sekarang saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik," katanya. "Apa saya terlalu lama menelpon?"

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Tidak, kok. Biasa aja. Ya udah. Yuk."

…

…

Renjun kira, planetarium itu tempat sejenis halte buat mereka jalan-jalan ke luar angkasa. Tapi pas dia ngomong-ngomong sama Haechan, langsung dibantah.

"Bukan, kamu. Planetarium itu tempat kita belajar soal benda-benda di langit."

Belajar? Renjun awalnya langsung mau pulang aja pas denger kata 'belajar'. Gak, Renjun gak mau belajar. Dia maunya jalan-jalan. Dia udah semangat mau terbang-terbang kayak yang di kartun-kartun yang dia lihat di TV.

Jaehyun nyadar apa yang dipikirin Renjun. Dia langsung nunjukin foto-foto planetarium yang ada di internet. "Nih, planetarium itu yang kayak gini. Tempatnya bagus, kan?"

Renjun gak jawab, tapi dia mengiyakan dalam hati. Tempatnya berkilauan di mata Renjun. Gelap, tapi sinar-sinar yang sedikit dan menyebar itu seperti efek-efek yang dia biasa lihat di film.

"Tapi… aku nggak mau belajar."

Jaehyun ketawa pelan. Ternyata dia masih belum berhasil bikin Renjun semangat buat ikut masuk ke dalam –iya, ini pas mereka udah tinggal masuk doang tapi Renjun tiba-tiba minta dianter pulang gara-gara kata-kata Haechan pas turun dari mobil. "Dibilang belajar juga bukan belajar, tapi emang kita jadi lebih tau soal pergerakan benda langit," jelas Jaehyun. "Kayak nonton bioskop aja kok, tapi ini nggak ada peran orangnya."

Renjun masih nggak ngeh pas dijelasin itu, tapi pas dia liat adeknya, Chenle, kayaknya nggak mau diajak pulang, jadi Renjun mau nggak mau ya ikut.

"Injun." Ada yang manggil. "Kata ayahku kamu mau pulang. Kenapa?"

Renjun berasa malu ditanya kayak gitu sama temennya dari TK, Jeno. Malu? Nggak juga sih, soalnya mereka udah kenal paling lama, jadi ya… mereka udah saling tau rahasia masing-masing –kalau yang nanya itu bukan Jeno, dia pasti lebih malu dari ini.

"…aku kira kita mau naik roket."

Jeno ngedip sekali, lalu dua kali. Naik roket? Ke mana? Ke luar angkasa? Wisata level tinggi banget itu ya kayaknya.

"Emang kalo naik roket mau liat apa?" Jeno masih kepikiran buat nanya. Dia mau ngubek-ngubek apa yang kira-kira bisa ngebuat temannya ini nggak minta pulang.

Renjun mikir. Mau liat apa ya. Nggak tau juga. "Mau liat bintang." Asal jawab.

"Bisa kok. Kita emang mau liat bintang."

"Tapi nggak mau belajar."

Jeno nggak ngerti kenapa Renjun bisa kepikiran buat belajar di dalem –yang dia tau, belajar itu di meja, megang pensil, ngerjain soal. "Nggak belajar kok. Kita nonton doang."

"Kata Haechan kita mau belajar."

"Haechan tau darimana…."

Renjun ngangkat bahu. Dia juga nggak tau. Tapi gara-gara Haechan emang biasanya tau banyak, jadi Renjun percaya-percaya aja.

"Nggak, Haechan boong." Tapi Jeno beda cerita. Dia suka nggak percaya omongan Haechan. Kesannya ke dia tuh, Haechan omongannya nggak bersumber. "Kita bukan mau belajar kok. Udah, ayo ikut." Jeno narik tangan Renjun biar cepetan masuk. Dia liat ibunya udah manggil-manggil dari jauh, udah bayar tiket masuk.

Renjun masih ogah-ogahan, dia jalan sambil nyeret kakinya. Tapi ternyata pas selesai, Renjun berasa seneng Jeno maksa dia ikut, soalnya ternyata emang nggak belajar (ngerjain soal) sama sekali. Beneran cuma nonton. Dia seneng banget liat simulasi matahari terbit, matahari tenggelam. Dia nggak ngira bakalan kayak begitu.

Sebenernya, Jaehyun sama Doyoung itu rencananya mau langsung pindah tempat aja setelah dari sana, soalnya yang mereka tau, planetarium emang cuma teater rasi bintang aja, tapi ternyata ada tempat penyimpanan alat peraga yang bisa diliat-liat pengunjung. Jadilah mereka menetap lebih lama di sana.

Idealnya, mereka jalan serombongan. Idealnya, ya. Tapi ternyata praktiknya tidak begitu.

Jaehyun tau bener gimana Haechan dan Jaemin kalau udah barengan pasti cepet banget ngilangnya. Dia nggak mau ambil risiko buat berpegang teguh pada idealnya untuk terus bergerak dalam kelompok besar tapi nantinya mereka pulang tanpa Haechan dan Jaemin gara-gara kepisah dan… aduh, parnoan ya Jaehyun ini. Pokoknya, Jaehyun jadi ngejar Haechan dan Jaemin yang udah lari-larian ke sana ke mari –oh iya, Jaehyun masih gendong Jisung.

"Jisung sama aku aja?" Mark yang udah dibiasain selalu bersikap layaknya kakak, jadi nawarin diri –tapi gak bakal mau kalau disuruh jagain adeknya sendiri sih. "Nanti capek lho ngejar-ngejar mereka."

Tapi Jisung nggak mau. Dia udah berasa ena banget digendong sama orang tinggi kayak Jaehyun.

Duh, Mark jadi pengen pamer gimana rasanya digendong Johnny. Tapi nggak, dia tau kok pamer itu nggak boleh.

"Jeno mau ikut ayah atau ibu?" Jaehyun nanya ke anaknya yang daritadi cuma diem ngeliatin. Tapi ngeliat gimana Jeno abis itu yang kayak bingung banget, Jaehyun ngerti kalau Jeno masih mau ngikutin Doyoung. "Ya udah. Kalian jangan sampai kepisah ya." Dia natap Jeno, Mark, Renjun, dan Chenle bergantian. Yang terakhir, Doyoung. "Hapenya jangan dimatiin ya, hyung. Nanti ketemu lagi di pintu keluar ya."

"Gampang, gampang." Doyoung nyuruh Jaehyun biar cepetan ngejar dua tuyul kembar tapi beda ibu itu yang sekarang… nggak tau di mana. Jaehyun langsung kalang kabut ngejar. Jisung berasa lagi rodeo. "Kita keliling juga yuk." Doyoung ngulurin tangan ke Jeno, ngajak gandengan. Bisa ditebak, Jeno langsung ngeraih tangannya. ngomong-ngomong, Mark nggak sempet musingin nyari gandengan –Renjun kan udah gandengan sama Chenle. Mark lebih ngerasa butuh buat terkagum-kagum gimana Doyoung sekarang bahasanya kayaknya udah balik biasa lagi.

"Chenle, liatin pajangannya aja. Terang di situ," kata Renjun ke adeknya yang masih diem aja gara-gara ruang yang dipake buat majang alat-alat peraganya itu emang gelap. Lampunya cuma ada di sekitar alat-alat peraganya.

Chenle masih diem aja. Dia sekarang bukan gandengan lagi. Dia megang lengan Renjun pake dua tangan.

Sementara Renjun lagi nenangin adeknya, Doyoung diem-diem fotoin kakak-adek itu yang menurutnya lucu banget. Dia ngirimin foto-foto itu ke Winwin sama Yuta, tapi caption-nya beda.

Ke Winwin, dia bilang 'anakmu lucu banget, Win'. Ke Yuta, dia bilang 'ini mereka serius anak kamu? Kok lucu'.

Terus Doyoung nengok-nengok sekitar. Oh, ada semacam bola dunia yang besar banget di sana.

Mark langsung lari ke sana. "Ini gede banget!"

"Eh, iya. Kalian jejer di sana deh. Kufoto sini biar bisa ngasih liat ke mama kalian." Doyoung baru inget kalo Taeil minta foto-foto mereka. Dia ngatur-ngatur posisi mereka semua di depan globe.

Ckrek.

Kayaknya itu suara kameranya. Anggap saja begitu. Oh, iya Doyoung juga sempet selfie. Nggak apa-apa lah, numpang. Sekalian buat upload baru lagi di Instagram.

"Kita… ke sana yuk." Doyoung nunjuk ke tempat yang banyak orang ngumpul. Kalo yang Doyoung liat sih, itu ada banyak orang gara-gara emang ada pemandunya, biar jalan-jalan di sana bener-bener sekalian tau apa yang diliat.

Tapi anak-anak pada nggak mau, soalnya kalo berkerumun gitu, mereka jadi nggak bisa liat apa yang lagi dijelasin sama pemandunya. Kan mereka masih mini mini.

Doyoung ini kerjanya kan presenter acara TV, jadi dia bisa-bisa aja sih buat jadi pemandu dadakan. Iya, kalo bukan karena pengetahuannya soal benda langit sebenernya bisa dibilang minim, dia pasti udah dengan senang hati mandu rombongan mini mininya itu. tapi kenyataannya ya dia nggak tau apa-apa soal benda langit. Jadi yah dia juga sekalian pengen denger dari pemandu aslinya lho? Tapi ya kali dia jadi maksain bocah-bocahnya pada jinjit-jinjit biar bisa liat apa yang dipajang.

"Oke, oke. Nggak apa-apa kok," kata Doyoung, memantapkan hati. Dia rogoh lagi kantongnya untuk mengambil hape. "Ada gugel." Dia bisa kok jadi pemandu buat para bocah. Teknologi emang harusnya dimanfaatin.

…

…

Ada yang penasaran kabarnya Jaehyun gimana?

Hah? Nggak? Ya udah deh. Balik ke Doyoung aja.

…

…

Oke becanda.

Ayo kita liat Jaehyun.

"Pak, pak! Emang bumi beneran bulet?" Haechan nanya ke pemandu sambil loncat-loncat biar keliatan. "Kan jalanan di mana-mana rata!"

"Haechan, nanyanya yang tenang ya…," kata Jaehyun sambil megangin Haechan. Dia takut kalau rombongan yang lagi dipandu itu yang sepertinya mahasiswa merasa terganggu gara-gara tiba-tiba ada dua anak kecil yang jadi ekor. "Maaf ya…." Jaehyun tanpa sadar jadi minta maaf pas denger pemandunya sempet ketawa.

"Nggak, nggak masalah," kata si pemandu. "Bumi itu bulat kok, nak. Sudah ada yang membuktikan."

"Tapi…." Jaemin keliatan mau nanya juga. "Tapi kalau bulet gimana caranya kita bisa berdiri kayak gini? Kenapa kita nggak jatoh ke langit-langit?" dia cuma bisa kebayang kalo emang bumi itu bulat, harusnya yang ada di bumi itu semuanya udah terbang-terbangan di luar angkasa.

Pemandu ngasih kesempatan buat rombongan mahasiswa yang mau sukarela jelasin. "Ada gravitasi di pusat bumi, jadi kalaupun jatoh, pasti selalu mendekati bumi."

"Kalo cara buktiinnya gimana? Cara buktiin bumi itu bulet." Haechan nanya lagi.

"Nanti kalian belajar itu kok," jawab salah satu mahasiswa. "Tapi kalau mau gampangnya, bayangin kamu jadi bajak laut." Dia ngasih jeda pas ngomong, mau liat gimana reaksi Haechan dan Jaemin pas disuruh ngebayangin jadi bajak laut. Reaksinya… entahlah. Dua-duanya ngerutin alis. "Terus, kamu liat di tengah lautan ada kapal. Yang keliatan duluan pasti bagian atasnya dulu, baru nanti bagian badannya ngikutin."

Haechan dan Jaemin saling tatep. Maksudnya gimana sih. Kapalnya transparan?

Mahasiswa tadi tau kalau dua anak kecil itu nggak ngerti. Dia juga berasa bingung buat jelasinnya gimana. Dia minta temen-temennya pada bantuin. Jaehyun yang ngeliat juga jadi berasa malu. Dia berusaha ngecairin suasana dengan ngajak Jisung ngobrol.

"Kalo kata Jisung, bumi itu bulet atau rata?"

"Bulet." Dia jawabnya cepet.

"Kenapa? Bisa jelasin gak?"

"Di Doraemon bulet."

Oh, iya. Di kartun satu itu kan emang sering ada gambar bumi ya. Jaehyun jadi rada berharap harusnya Doraemon sekalian jelasin gimana cara tau bumi itu bulet apa nggak dengan cara yang mudah dimengerti anak-anak.

"Oh! Oh! Gini lho, Chan!" Jaemin heboh narik-narik lengan bajunya Haechan. Jaemin ngepalin tangannya di depan muka Haechan. "Nih, ini ceritanya bumi ya." Haechan ngangguk. "Terus, ceritanya di sini ada kapal." Jaemin nunjuk bagian luar tangannya yang ceritanya adalah permukaan bumi. "Kalo kapalnya berlayar, yang keliatan sama kita dari jauh itu cuma tiangnya doang. Terus kalo makin deket, kita juga makin bisa liat badan kapalnya."

Haechan masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Jaemin. Rombongan mahasiswanya juga jadi tanpa sadar dengerin –mereka penasaran anak-anak kecil kayak mereka bisa semengerti apa soal pembuktian bumi itu bulat.

"Aah! Ngerti!" Haechan teriak lagi. Dia nepuk tangannya yang satu ke tangan yang lain. "Kalo bumi rata, harusnya langsung keliatan semua gitu ya!"

"Iya!" Jaemin juga ikutan heboh, terus mereka tepuk tangan –nggak ngerti buat apa, tapi mereka seneng. Rombongan mahasiswanya juga yang jadi senyum-senyum ngeliat tingkah mereka.

"Eh, tapi Jaem." Haechan tiba-tiba diem. "Aku nggak pernah liat kapal dari jauh. Emangnya beneran bakalan yang keliatan cuma bagian atasnya doang?"

Jaemin diem juga. Dia juga belom pernah. "…Nggak tau…." Mereka diem. Terus mereka ngelirik rombongan mahasiswa yang sekarang udah pindah tempat karena pemandunya juga udah pindah. Telat.

"Yuk, kita juga liat yang lain lagi," kata Jaehyun, mencoba menggiring Haechan dan Jaemin biar liat yang lain.

Jaehyun bisa dibilang nggak kapok ngebiarin Haechan dan Jaemin jbjb ke rombongan lain buat ngejar yang ada pemandunya, tapi Jaehyun jadi berusaha menyambung-nyambungkan apa yang dia lihat tadi. Pemandu yang di rombongan mahasiswa tadi bajunya beda sendiri dari pemandu-pemandu rombongan lain. Terus ya auranya juga beda gitu. Kalo yang Jaehyun liat, pemandu yang lain itu ya, keliatan pegel gitu mukanya kalo ada yang nanya-nanya. Hm. Kenapa ya.

Butuh beberapa lama buat Jaehyun ngeh kalo itu tadi bukan sekadar pemandu, tapi dosen. Dia langsung berasa malu banget.

Ngapadah.

…

…

Bicara soal pemandu, ini juga ada nih satu, yang bermodalkan gugel dan kuota.

"…jadi tuh di sini katanya ada meteoroid, meteor, sama meteorit… hm. Mirip-mirip ya. Kok orang bisa hafal sih." Dia ngedumel sendiri jadinya. Dia lanjut baca lagi pas Mark nanya apa bedanya. "Eh, ini sama semua deng. Jadi, meteor itu meteoroid yang tertarik masuk ke atmosfer bumi gara-gara pengaruh gravitasi. Cuma ganti nama gitu. Terus pas udah masuk atmosfer bumi, namanya ganti lagi jadi meteorit. …tadi udah dijelasin kan atmosfer apaan?"

Mark dan Renjun ngangguk.

"Apaan?"

Diem. Udah dijelasin sih, tapi mereka lupa.

"Ya udah nggak apa-apa. Aku juga lupa." Bah.

"Atmosfer… lapisan gas yang ngelingkupin bumi," kata Jeno dengan suara pelan. Dia juga berusaha buat ingat. "…bumi doang atau planet yang mana aja?"

Doyoung mukanya cerah banget denger kata-kata Jeno. "Jeno inget?" tanyanya, kagum. "Aku lupa, tapi di sini ditulisnya 'atmosfer bumi', jadi kayaknya kalau cuma 'atmosfer' aja, itu ngerujuk ke lapisan gas buat planet pada umumnya. Ngg… anakku!" Doyoung ngacak-ngacak rambut Jeno, gemes.

Mark dan Renjun saling lihat. Mereka ngerasa pengen kagum juga soal Jeno yang bisa langsung inget apa itu atmosfer dengan sekali dijelasin, tapi kalau begini, rasanya mereka jadi pengen kagum aja dalam diam.

Maksudnya apa? Gitu deh.

"Bedanya 'tertarik masuk ke atmosfer' sama 'masuk ke atmosfer' itu apa?" Chenle yang nanya. Mereka lagi di tempat yang banyak lampunya, jadi terang –Chenle nggak takut.

"Iya, kok kayaknya sama aja." Mark nambahin. Dia sempet bingung tapi dia nggak kepikiran buat nanya.

Doyoung baca lagi. "Hmm… jadi kan meteoroid itu batu-batuan kecil yang geraknya tuh nggak nentu di angkasa. Lintasannya nggak beraturan dan gerakannya nggak mengorbit matahari…." Berhenti sebentar. Kenapa dia ngomong 'mengorbit' ya. "Gerakannya nggak ngelilingin matahari gitu. Pokoknya, beneran asal kayak debu –pernah merhatiin debu nggak? Kayak gitu." Doyoung diem bentar. "Nah, pas dia tiba-tiba ketarik dan ngedeketin atmosfer tadi itu, gerakannya jadi cepet dan akhirnya kebakar –meteor itu meteoroid yang kebakar katanya. …kok jadi ngalor ngidul."

Renjun udah keliatan banget dia udah nggak ada niatan dengerin. Dia cuma ngeliatin gambar-gambar ilustrasi meteor.

"Oh, ini nih. Kayaknya, nih ya, kayaknya… meteor itu dia belom masuk ke atmosfer. Baru mau. Hampir. Otw. Otw atmosfer. Pas masuk atmosfer, baru deh dibilangnya meteorit." Wih, Doyoung seneng banget akhirnya ngerti, kayaknya. Pokoknya ya segitu kira-kira bisa bikin Chenle puas kok. Asal yang nanya berasa kejawab, Doyoung mah oke-oke aja.

Mereka move on ke yang selanjutnya.

"Aku baca-baca dulu ya. Kalian liat-liat dulu aja," kata Doyoung sambil fokus ke hapenya. Dia berjalan menjauh.

Dibilang begitu, mereka juga sebenernya bingung harus ngapain. Sebenernya sih ada teks penjelas di setiap bingkai ilustrasinya, tapi yang udah lancar baca cuma Mark dan Jeno aja. Renjun masih terbata-bata, terus Chenle baru diajarin baca yang simpel-simpel.

"Le, yang itu bisa baca nggak?" Mark mulai nih kakak mode on nya. Dia nunjuk ke tulisan yang paling besar dan paling pendek –satu kata doang sebenernya.

Chenle ngangguk, terus dia coba baca. "…ko…met." Iya, mereka lagi mau dijelasin soal komet.

"Yeey, Chenle bisa baca," kata Renjun dengan nada yang nggak heboh-heboh banget. Dia niru apa yang biasanya mamanya lakukan dulu pas ngajarin baca. "Kalo yang itu?"

Chenle dan Mark ngerutin kening. Renjun emang cuma asal nunjuk aja sih. Dia juga sebenernya nggak bisa baca apa yang dia tunjuk; eksentrisitas.

"Emang kamu bisa?" Mark nanya.

Renjun cengar-cengir. "Nggak."

"Malu nggak kalo taunya Chenle bisa baca?"

"Kok nyebelin…." Renjun langsung ngajak Chenle buat berdirinya jauhan dari Mark. "Kalo Chenle bisa bacanya ya yaudah. Kan jadinya aku bisa tau juga."

Mark mengendikkan bahu. Dia kayaknya ngerasa tertantang aja gara-gara Renjun tiba-tiba nanya kata-kata susah, jadinya dia juga rada gak selow gitu.

"Yoo, bayi-bayi!" panggil Doyoung yang seraya berjalan mendekati mereka lagi. Matanya fokus pada layar hapenya. Mereka semua langsung menoleh ke asal suara, tapi juga sambil terheran-heran kenapa pula mereka dipanggil bayi. "Nih, aku udah lumayan ngerti. Jadi, komet itu…."

…

…

"Rajin banget sih ngajak anak orang jalan-jalan," kata Ten pada Doyoung yang sekarang duduk di kursi depan rumahnya.

Doyoung ketawa sambil sok-sok kibas-kibas rambut. "Iyalah. Jalan-jalannya faedah lagi." Dia nggak peduliin Ten yang menjulurkan lidah mendengar kata-katanya barusan. "Taeyong masih di rumah?"

"Masih dong, hehe. Tadi aku protesin dia terus ternyata beneran nggak jadi pergi lagi."

"Mantap bosqu. Ya udah, sana balik. Kasian tuh, Jisung. Udah ngantuk." Doyoung dengar cerita ringkasnya dari Jaehyun (selaku rodeonya Jisung) soal perjuangannya ngikutin Jaemin dan Haechan yang lari-larian ke sana ke mari. Doyoung sih, sukur-sukur aja anak-anak yang dia jagain pada anteng-anteng.

Ten ngeliat muka anaknya yang tidur di gendongannya. "Kamu nggak mau jalan sendiri pulang? Tadi kakak kamu udah jalan sendiri, kamunya nggak mau ikut."

Alis Jisung menukik. Dia udah tidur, tapi orang tidur kan masih bisa ngerespon. Itu jawabannya dia; nggak mau. Ten geleng-geleng. Padahal rumahnya cuma di sebelah, tapi pas Jaemin pulang, Ten dikasih tau kalau Jisung ketiduran dan nggak mau dibangunin.

"Pas ayahnya Jeno coba gendong, Jisung langsung ngaum-ngaum kayak biasa itu lho, ma."

Ten ngerti banget sebenernya dari pas sebelum dijelasin itu. Dia udah tau kudu apa dari cuma denger soal 'Jisung ketiduran'. Alamat harus jemput banget.

"Ya udah deh. Udah malem juga. Besok ngobrol-ngobrol yuk. Taeyong kayaknya besok bener-bener harus pergi, sih," kata Ten sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Jisung. "Kamu lusa juga udah masuk kerja lagi, kan?"

Doyoung mengangkat alisnya, mengiyakan. Lusa memang dia sudah harus balik kerja lagi, dan kemungkinan dia baru bisa pulang 2-3 minggu ke depan.

Selepas Ten pulang, Doyoung masuk ke dalam dan mulai mengunci pintu. Sekarang jam setengah 9. Masih terlalu cepat buatnya pergi tidur. Dan lagi, dia juga belum bersih-bersih.

"Jae? Udah selesai belum?" Doyoung mengeraskan suaranya karena dia sendiri tidak terlalu tau di mana orang yang dipanggilnya itu. Tapi ternyata sebelum dia sempat mengulang kata-katanya lagi, dia sudah melihat orang itu di dekat meja makan. Dia sedang menenggak minuman yang sepertinya sejenis cokelat panas.

"Oh, iya lupa. Udah kok. Sana mandi."

"Yee. Sekali liat juga tau kamu udah selesai mandi."

Jaehyun ketawa aja. Dia lebih memilih meminum habis cokelatnya sambil mengeringkan rambut. Badannya pegal-pegal semua tadi dan setelah mandi, dia merasa dilahirkan kembali… katanya.

Doyoung masuk ke kamarnya karena kamar mandi yang biasa digunakan pribadi itu ada di dalam. Doyoung ini senang mandi karena menurutnya kebersihan itu adalah yang paling utama, tapi itu bukan berarti dia jadi berlama-lama di sana. Prinsipnya adalah kalau memang bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat, kenapa harus berlama-lama?

Yah, rombongan bayi-bayi yang dijaganya tadi itu memang jauh lebih anteng dari yang dijaga Jaehyun, tapi tetap saja Doyoung capek. Dia juga merasa begitu lega ketika akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan uap hangat melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Hm?" Doyoung menyadari ada orang lain lagi di kamarnya. "Udah cuci kaki?" tanyanya pada orang itu, tidak, anak itu. Jeno. Dia berbaring di tempat tidur sambil membaca buku.

Jeno mengangguk. "Udah mandi. Nih, rambutku basah." Dia memberi lihat rambutnya yang memang basah.

Doyoung terkekeh lalu ikut duduk di tempat tidur, sebelah Jeno. "Mana? Mana? Emangnya udah wangi?" dia mulai menciumi rambut Jeno sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Ooh, iya. Udah wangi. Kirain ngibul doang."

Jeno tertawa geli mendengar kata-kata ibunya. "Kan abis pergi-pergi, jadi harus mandi."

"Hmm. Anaknya siapa sih? Kok pinter banget?" Doyoung menangkupkan wajah kecil Jeno dengan kedua tangannya. "Tapi lebih pinter lagi kalau baca bukunya nggak sambil tiduran. Mata kamu nanti rusak."

Jeno meringis. Iya, dia lupa yang satu itu. Dia mengiyakan sambil terus membiarkan ibunya mengeringkan rambutnya.

Ckrek.

Ada suara kamera. Tapi yang lebih pentingnya sih, itu kameranya tadi nyala ya flashnya.

"Ngapain kamu." Doyoung memicingkan mata melihat suaminya yang bersender di ambang pintu kamar. Dia, satu tangannya digunakan untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya dan yang tangan satunya lagi untuk memegang hape.

"Lucu maksimal. Nggak boleh disia-siakan." Jaehyun mendekat lalu ikut berbaring dengan mengambil space paling banyak di sana. Dia masih asik ngeliatin foto yang tadi baru diambilnya, tapi tanpa sengaja dia menjatuhkan sesuatu dari atas tempat tidur karena tergeser kakinya.

"Bukuku!" seru Jeno, yang memang tadi langsung melepaskan bukunya begitu diberitahu Doyoung untuk tidak membaca di sana.

Jaehyun otomatis langsung melongokkan kepalanya ke tempat tadi buku itu jatuh. Dia ambil buku itu dan dibacanya tulisan yang tertera di sampul. "'Benda langit'? Kamu baca ini, Jeno?" dia lihat Jeno mengangguk. "Bagus sih, tapi kamu belajar ini baru pas kelas 6 kalo nggak salah?"

"Ya nggak apa-apa kan? Mumpung masih kecil jadi harus banyak tau," kata Doyoung menyela. "Umur-umur Jeno itu lagi bagus-bagusnya buat belajar banyak. Siapa tau nanti Jeno jadi ahli astronomi. Ya?" dia meminta tanggapan Jeno.

"Kalo aku jadi astronot?" matanya berbinar.

"Boleh! Nanti foto-foto yang banyak ya di bulan!" lalu mereka berdua tertawa. Bukan, bukan karena becanda. Tapi memang mereka sebenarnya sudah terlalu bersemangat dan tidak sabar itu menjadi kenyataan.

Jaehyun juga jadinya tersenyum melihat betapa dekatnya ibu dan anak satu ini. Dia kadang terpikir kalau Doyoung ini sebenarnya terlalu mengekang Jeno –apalagi, ternyata Winwin juga sependapat. Tapi kalau Jeno memang senang dengan perlakuan itu, lalu Jaehyun jadi bisa berkata apa?

Jaehyun membuka bukunya itu. Iseng. Dia juga mau lihat sudah sampai mana Jeno membaca, karena kalau dilihat dari sampulnya sih, buku itu terlihat sangat baru. Pasti baru beli tadi waktu mereka pisah jalan.

"Komet Halley." Jaehyun menggumamkan apa yang dia baca di sana.

"Itu komet berekor panjang," susul Jeno sebelum Jaehyun mulai membacakan apa penjelasannya. "Lintasannya paling panjang. Dia lewat di daerah-daerah dingin di angkasa, dan dia nyerap gas di daerah itu."

Jaehyun mangut-mangut. Memang itu yang tertulis di sana, yang tentunya dengan bahasa yang jauh lebih ribet dan formal. Tapi bukti kalau Jeno memang mengerti apa yang dia baca adalah dia bisa menyebutkannya ulang dengan bahasanya sendiri.

"Tuh kan?" Doyoung terlihat sangat bangga melihat Jeno barusan. "Tadi juga Jeno cepat hafal apa yang kujelaskan di planetarium."

"Soal apa?"

"Atmosfer."

Jaehyun tidak terlalu membalas. Anaknya itu memang pintar, persis ibunya. Rasanya dia jadi tidak bisa kaget lagi setiap Jeno mulai membicarakan hal-hal sulit.

Selesai mengeringkan rambut Jeno, mereka menyusun posisi agar semuanya muat di sana. Jaehyun sempat disuruh minggir karena… duh, badannya dia besar banget ya. Makan tempat.

"Jeno nggak mau tidur di kamar atas?" Jaehyun miris sendiri. Padahal, dia penghuni resminya.

"Kamu aja yang tidur di luar. Aku mau sama Jeno," timpal Doyoung yang lagi nyusun bantal buatnya dan Jeno. Setelah itu dia langsung memeluki Jeno dari belakang.

"Mau bertiga!" Jeno menarik ujung kaos Jaehyun supaya dia tidak benar-benar pergi –walaupun Jaehyun sendiri tau Doyoung tidak benar-benar menyuruhnya pindah. Dan jadilah mereka siap untuk tidur.

Hening mulai menimpa mereka yang berusaha untuk tidur. Sebenarnya mereka memang capek dan ingin cepat istirahat, tapi tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya… untuk jatuh tertidur itu susah….

"…Jae. Udah tidur?" Doyoung berbisik. Takutnya malah jadi membangunkan Jeno yang sepertinya sudah tidur….

"Aku belum."

…walaupun ternyata belum.

Doyoung melihat anaknya yang juga melihat balik. "Kamu belum ngantuk?"

"Udah. Tapi nggak bisa tidur."

Doyoung hanya bergumam sambil mengelus rambut Jeno, menyuruhnya memejamkan mata.

"Ibu juga nggak bisa tidur kan?"

"Hm? Sok tau," katanya. Dia tertawa pelan. "Tapi iya sih. Ngomongin komet Halley, jadi keinget dulu ibu pernah lihat juga."

"Ibu? Ibu lihat komet Halley?"

Doyoung mengangguk. "Lihat." Kemudian, dia mulai bercerita soal masa-masa kuliahnya. Dia cerita soal langit malam itu masih bersih dari asap-asap pabrik, sehingga bintang-bintang masih terlihat sangat jelas terangnya.

Waktu diumumkan soal kemungkinan adanya komet yang bisa dilihat dalam waktu dekat itu, Doyoung dan teman-teman kuliahnya langsung berkumpul malam-malam di lapangan terbuka, menunggu kapan komet itu terlihat. "Katanya, jaman dulu, komet Halley itu dianggap bencana gara-gara dikiranya ekornya itu beracun. Orang-orang mencari-cari wadah besar untuk menampung oksigen, takut bisa mati kalau mencium gas beracun yang ada di ekornya. Untung di jaman ibu, yang seperti itu sudah dikonfirmasi salah."

"Wadah besar? Kayak apa?"

"Entah. Balon kali."

Lalu mereka diam. Doyoung tidak lagi bercerita karena asik sendiri memikirkan lagi ketika dia melihat komet itu, dulu. "Hah… nanti pas komet itu ada lagi, kita harus lihat ya. Bertiga."

Jeno melihat tatapan menerawang ibunya. Bertiga. Itu kata favorit Jeno. Dan kata itu baru saja dikatakan oleh salah satu dari dua orang favoritnya juga.

"Komet Halley muncul tiap 76 tahun sekali. Jadi berapa lama lagi?"

Jeno melontarkan pertanyaan itu secara spontan. Dia hanya ingin menyuarakan apa yang dia ingat dari hasilnya membaca.

Tapi ternyata itu membuat Doyoung menolehkan kepala sambil menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Jeno tidak mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu.

"76 tahun sekali?" ulangnya, yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan. Doyoung terlihat berpikir. "…hmm… ibu melihatnya waktu umur 20-an… jadi kira-kira 50 tahunan lagi."

Jeno masih memperhatikan wajah ibunya. Sepertinya masih ada hal lain lagi yang dipikirkannya. "…lama ya? 50 tahun," kata Jeno sambil mendekatkan kepalanya pada pundak ibunya yang tiba-tiba diam tanpa terlihat lagi ekspresinya yang bersemangat.

Doyoung bergumam mengiyakan. "Kalau 50 tahun lagi sih…," katanya dengan suara pelan. "Berarti Jeno lihat sendirian ya."

Sendirian?

"…kenapa?" Jeno tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Padahal baru saja tadi ibunya bilang mereka harus melihatnya bertiga. Kenapa sekarang jadinya hanya Jeno yang melihat?

"Oh, iya. Nggak sendirian juga sih. Nanti kamu pasti udah menikah, udah punya anak," kata Doyoung lagi. Dia tidak menyadari ekspresi seperti apa yang dipasang anaknya. "Terus juga udah jadi astronot. Kamu bakal jadi yang paling ngerti soal benda langit."

Jeno berpikir, bagaimana caranya supaya ibunya ini tau kalau kata-katanya itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan? Dia bertanya kenapa dia jadi harus melihat komet itu bukan bersama ibu dan ayahnya, tapi malah dengan keluarganya nanti? Padahal, baginya, ayah dan ibunya yang ada di sebelahnya sekarang ini jauh lebih menjanjikan adanya daripada istri dan anak yang sekarang tidak tahu di mana.

Tapi Jeno bukanlah Jeno kalau bisa langsung meminta supaya dijelaskan lebih jauh lagi. Dia hanya diam, mendengarkan kata-kata ibunya yang masih berlanjut.

"Nanti mungkin juga kamu masih kumpul bareng temen-temenmu yang sekarang. Kalian deket banget kayak gitu, jadi… hm?" Doyoung menolehkan kepalanya ketika merasa pundaknya basah. "…kok nangis?"

Jeno tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia menggigit keras bibirnya, berusaha menahan agar tidak berisik tapi juga itu makin membuat airmatanya mengalir lebih deras. Dengan bajunya sendiri ia seka airmatanya.

"Ibu ngomong kayak tadi itu bukan biar kamu nangis. Udah dong…."

"…m-ma…af…." Suaranya sesenggukan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan tangisannya dan itu membuatnya lebih memilih menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya –berusaha memblokir airmatanya agar tidak keluar.

"Ibu udah pernah bilang kan? Jangan minta maaf kalau nggak melakukan salah."

Jeno mengangguk, tapi lagi-lagi sambil berkata maaf. Doyoung menghela napas. Dia peluk anaknya itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Dia bisikkan kata-kata yang diharapkannya bisa membuat Jeno tertidur –yang akhirnya manjur setelah beberapa menit.

.

.

.

 **END of chapter 6 part 2**

 **a/n.** wayolo. Ngefeel nga. Wkwk. Hampir 5k nih widih. Kalo gagal ngefeel aing mau kabur aja.

Btw. TEASER HAECHAN BUSET. ITU ANAK SIAPA DAH. ANIME AMAT ITU BOCAH-BOCAH. Terus juga. JAEMIN. JAEMIN. JAEMIN SAYANG HEPI BESDEY! Ini ngetiknya tanggal 13 sih tapi aku nggak tau juga bakalan up chapter ini kapan. Nunggu ada internet.

Btw lagi. aku nggak ada project apa-apaan buat ultah jaemin. Baru aja kelar tugas ospek hw. Jadi aku mau promosiin ff markmin pas ultah mark aja boleh kali ahha. 'Agustus Datang Lagi' yehe. Nga ngerti sih sama judulnya, tapi pokoknya gitu. Itu settingnya sama kayak ff ini, tapi ceritanya yang piyik-piyik baru masuk kuliah. Jadi kayak… lanjutan ff ini gitu? Ada bahas-bahas ini bocah-bocah kabarnya gimana. Soal mereka masih pada bareng apa nggak. Gitu. Ehe. Penasaran dong biar mau baca gitu. Bikin seneng sekali-kali kan gapapa huhu.

Nga tau sih tapi aku pengen bilang aja kalo bagian doyoung sama jeno itu legit obrolanku sama mamake huhu. Dulu pas kelas 6, aku gak mau belajar buat UN soalnya kayak… yaela sia-sia juga yha. Terus mamake jadi diktein buku IPA grgr aku malah main bekel (yha), bagian onoan. Terus jadi cerita soal pernah liat komet halley. Terus baca bagian itu 76 tahun sekali. Terus bilang 'yah. Nanti kamu gantiin mama aja ya'. Lah. Ambyar toh aku. Abis itu aku jadi belajar sendiri ahahah. Ngaaa nga mau lagi aing didiktein.

Kok aku curcol ahaha.

Udah ah. Bye.

Btw halo lagi sama pembaca baru! Seneng tiap update ada pembaca baru lagi! Next chapter kayaknya bakalan berbau-bau Johnny walopun nggak tau juga sih bakal masih up atau nggak…. Semoga aku bisa bagi waktu.


	10. Chapter 7 part 1

**Chapter 7 part 1**

"Mark, Haechan! Ayo, sini makan!" panggil Taeil sambil nata masakannya di meja. Wah, Taeil masak. Jam berapa emang sekarang? Hmm… oh, masih siang. Berarti ini Taeil lagi manggilin Mark sama Haechan buat makan siang? Di rumah? Bukannya mereka pulang jam 1-an? Oh, iya dong di rumah. Kan lagi libur semesteran! Nggak ada sekolah! Bebas main!

Mark dan Haechan turun dari lantai 2 ke ruang makan sambil lari-larian. Taeil mikir, oh, ternyata hari ini mereka lagi akur. Bagus deh.

"Makan pake apa?" Haechan nanya dulu ceritanya, sementara Mark langsung ngambil piring.

"Ayam, biar kamu mau makan."

"Emang kalo bukan ayam aku nggak mau makan?"

"Emang kalo mama jawabnya 'sayur', kamu mau makan?"

Haechan mikir dulu. "Nggak."

Yeu. Taeil buang napas, tapi abis itu dia ketawa terus nyuruh Haechan cepetan ambil nasinya, keburu ayamnya diabisin semua sama Mark, katanya.

"Hyung, itu yang paha punya aku!" Haechan nunjuk ke piring Mark yang udah jadi tempat bersemayam nyamannya paha ayam, bagian kesukaan Haechan. Taeil liatin aja gimana Mark ngebalesnya.

"Apanya. Kan aku yang ambil duluan," katanya, terus langsung motong-motong ayamnya pake sendok. Sengaja. "Nih, udah ancur. Ambil yang lain. Ini punyaku."

"Kan aku udah pernah bilang! Kalo paha, berarti punyaku! Hyung nggak boleh ambil!"

Taeil masih liatin. Taeil mulai mikirin. Ini dia kudu banget lerai atau nggak? Kok kayaknya asik gitu kalo dibiarin. Toh, ini juga kayak kejadian tiap hari, jadi biasa aja.

"Ya emang kenapa! Ayamnya masih banyak!"

"Nggak mau! Mau paha!"

"Itu masih ada paha lagi!"

"Maunya yang itu!"

Tuh kan. Asik. Taeil nahan ketawa. Dia juga tau soal anak-anaknya ini yang pasti bakal rebutan paha ayam, makanya dia juga nyiapin pahanya dua –dan emang kan ayam kakinya dua ya? Jadi yaudah. Eh, taunya. Masih berantem juga. Tapi lucu. Taeil masih mau mantengin.

Tiba-tiba ada yang megang kepala Haechan. Johnny. "Ini kenapa sih? Ribut-ribut aja," katanya. Suaranya lagi serak banget. Dia liatin keadaan terkini di ruang makannya. Mark udah duduk anteng, tinggal makan. Haechan masih berdiri, bawa-bawa centong nasi. Taeil duduk di seberang Mark, berpangku dagu. "Mereka ribut gini kok nggak dipisahin, hyung?"

"Emang biasa kayak gini kan? Nggak apa-apa lah, biar rame dikit."

Johnny mijat kening. Dia tuh sekarang lagi deadline. Hape sengaja dimatiin, nggak di-charge. Kabel telpon juga dicabut. Pegel ditelponin mulu sama editornya. Terus sekarang kepalanya makin pusing gara-gara Haechan nggak berenti teriak-teriak.

"Mark, adek kamu kenapa?" Johnny akhirnya nanya juga, yang akhirnya Mark jelasin. "Paha? Ini kan masih ada."

"Iya, tapi dia bilang maunya paha yang udah aku ambil duluan."

Enak ya jadi mereka. Masalah terbesar dalam hidup cuma rebutan paha ayam. Johnny ngiri beneran.

Biasanya, Johnny bakal punya caranya sendiri buat melerai tiap anak-anaknya mulai ribut, tapi mungkin karena kondisinya sendiri saat ini sebenarnya juga lagi nggak bagus, makanya dia cuma bisa ambil paha yang tersisa, terus nempatin itu di piring Haechan. "Dah, kamu makan itu aja. Sama-sama paha, nggak usah berantem."

Haechan, yang sebenernya ngarep papanya bakal mihak dia kali ini, berasa dikhianatin banget pas liat papanya dari pertama dateng sampe akhirnya pergi lagi cuma mijit-mijit kening. Dia lihat Mark di seberang. Dia udah mulai makan sambil julurin lidah pas nyadar lagi diliatin Haechan. Ganti lihat Taeil, mamanya ternyata juga mulai sibuk main hape sambil minum teh.

Haechan bener-bener ngerasa diintimidasi di sana! Tapi yang paling parah itu… papanya!

Haechan segera ninggalin ruang makan setelah sempet ngelempar centong nasi, yang mana ngebuat Taeil ngomel. "Haechan! Jangan main banting barang kayak gitu dong!" tapi Haechan nggak denger. Yang ada di pikirannya dia sekarang cuma dia pengen ke ruang kerja papanya!

BRAK!

Johnny dibuat kaget gara-gara pintunya yang kebuka paksa. Sempet ngira jangan-jangan editornya sampe nyerobot masuk rumahnya, tapi ternyata yang dia lihat malah si bayi roket lagi ngos-ngosan. "Apa sih, Chan? Gak ada paha ayam di sini!"

"Ya nggak ada lah! Kan udah dimakan Mark hyung!" dia masih kebayang sedih sama paha ayamnya yang tadi dimakan Mark dengan tatapan kesetanan (di mata Haechan). Dia pengen nangis kalo bayangin lagi. "Itu salahnya papa!"

Apa? Apa? Johnny salah apa lagi? Kok dia hidup disalahin mulu sih?

"Iya, iya. Papa salah. Papa minta maaf. Oke, udah ya? Papa mau kerja, biar dapet uang, biar bisa beli ayam yang pahanya empat. Mark ambil satu, kamu ambil tiga. Oke, oke?" kepalanya udah gak bisa dipake mikir lagi. Dia cuma mau Haechan cepetan balik aja biar dia bisa balik konsentrasi. Dia berasa daritadi ngomongin paha mulu sampe-sampe dia jadi takut apa tadi dia jangan-jangan ngetik soal paha tanpa sadar di novelnya.

Haechan? Apa dia puas dapet permintaan maaf dari papanya?

Nggak mungkin.

"…papa. Aku tau rahasia papa lho."

Johnny ngerjapin mata. Dia udah siap ngetik lagi, berusaha ngacangin keberadaan Haechan di sana, tapi waktu denger kata-katanya, Johnny muter balik kursinya lagi. Dia lihat Haechan ketawa miring. Serem banget.

"…rahasia apa?" tanyanya. "Papa nggak punya rahasia."

"Bohong banget. Papa punya banyak rahasia, aku tau..." Haechan mulai ngelipet tangan di dada, kayak tokoh antagonis film mafia. Johnny yang cuma ngeliat rasanya kesel banget.

Johnny yakin anaknya ini mulai asbun aka asal bunyi lagi, jadi dia rencananya mau lanjut kerja lagi. karena yah, dia yakin dia nggak punya sesuatu yang harus dirahasiakan….

"…salah satu folder di laptop papa, misalnya?"

…kecuali tentang folder yang satu itu.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 part 1 END**

A/n. masih ada yang baca ini kah? Sekarang balik lagi ke rumah blok A1 tapi bakal ngelibatin tetangga-tetangganya semua kok!

Terus aku baru nyadar kalo ini pembacanya udah ganti gelombang ya! Welcome dan makasih reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya! **jiraniatriana, Rina Putry299, dhantieee, samuelnoona17, Goldenbitch01, HaruBear, Excogitatoris, Rahayu Kim's, Jeseey, Firda (** guest **), 7Dreamies7, NishiMala (** guest **), LexaAlexander, VashaDita127, nonactivebye, baekpie461, vegibyunchan261**


	11. Chapter 7 part 2

"Mark, Haechan! Ayo, sini makan!" panggil Taeil sambil nata masakannya di meja. Wah, Taeil masak. Jam berapa emang sekarang? Hmm… oh, masih siang. Berarti ini Taeil lagi manggilin Mark sama Haechan buat makan siang? Di rumah? Bukannya mereka pulang jam 1-an? Oh, iya dong di rumah. Kan lagi libur semesteran! Nggak ada sekolah! Bebas main!

Hm? Rasanya familiar?

Bukan, bukan karena authornya keabisan ide buat bikin narasi, tapi kan emang mereka masih libur. Libur sekolah bukan berarti libur makan kan? dan lagi, berganti hari juga bukan berarti berganti rutinitas. Karena, tuh, kedua bocah yang dipanggil tadi langsung lari menuruni tangga, sama kayak hari-hari kemarin.

Seperti biasa, Mark langsung ambil piring dan nasi, sedangkan Haechan masih mau repot-repot nanya, "Makan pake apa?"

Dan Taeil juga akan membalas seperti biasa, "Ayam, biar kamu mau makan."

"Emang kalo bukan ayam aku nggak mau makan?"

"Emang kalo mama jawabnya 'sayur', kamu mau makan?"

Haechan mikir dulu juga seperti biasa. "Nggak."

Taeil lalu buang napas seperti biasa. Iya, ini rutin terjadi tiap hari. Percakapan yang dijamin terjadi sehari-hari.

Lalu, mulai ke bagian inti.

"Hyung, itu yang paha punya aku!" Haechan seperti biasa nunjuk ke piring Mark yang udah ada paha ayam yang biasa. Taeil juga merhatiin aja kayak biasa.

"Apanya. Kan aku yang ambil duluan," katanya, terus langsung motong-motong ayamnya pake sendok. Sengaja. "Nih, udah ancur. Ambil yang lain. Ini punyaku."

"Kan aku udah pernah bilang! Kalo paha, berarti punyaku! Hyung nggak boleh ambil!"

Taeil mangut-mangut di tempat duduknya. Lama-lama bosen juga sih nontonin film dengan dialog yang sama terus kayak gini, tapi berhubung TV-nya jauh dari meja makan, yah yaudahlah gapapa. Waktu berantemnya mereka makin memanas, Taeil mulai ngitung mundur kira-kira kapan suaminya si bongsor itu bakal tiba-tiba muncul sok-sok ngelerai kayak biasa.

"Kalian ribut lagi?" nah itu dia. "Hyung, kalo mereka berantem tuh dipisahin dong…."

Taeil nggak ngegubris. Dia juga tau batasannya kok. Sejauh ini, berantemnya mereka tuh masih bisa dinikmatin, makanya dia nonton aja.

Seperti biasa, Johnny nanyanya ke Mark perihal kenapa mereka berantem. Paha lagi. "Jangan berantem gara-gara paha ayam dong… di luar masih banyak masalah yang lebih penting daripada paha ayam!"

"Kalo abis ini mereka jadi berantem debat soal pelakor, aku yang gak bakal kuat ditanyain tetangga lho ya."

"Ya nggak pelakor juga lah!" Johnny ngusap kening. Dia yakin dia bakal keriputan lebih dulu daripada istrinya yang aslinya lebih tua tapi kayaknya bakal awet muda banget. "Haechan, pahanya ambil yang baru aja ya?" dia ngajak ngomong Haechan yang mulai natep dia balik. Johnny ada rasa-rasa nggak enak.

"Cara buka folder itu tinggal klik dua kali aja kan?"

Deg.

Aduh. Haechan ketawa jelek. Johnny sampe nggak mau ngakuin.

"Folder? Folder di komputer itu?" Taeil nyamber, yang mana ngebuat Johnny matanya seliweran. "Lho? Kamu udah kasih Haechan main komputer?"

"Nggak, nggak! Dia maksudnya folder yang kertas itu! apa sih namanya, oh iya, map! Hadeh, bocah, itu namanya map! Map tinggal dibuka doang kayak biasa! Di-klik ya nggak kebuka kan nggak pake mouse segala…! Ya?" dia ngacak-acak rambut Haechan, pengennya dengan itu Haechan diem. Tapi Haechan kayak udah siap banget buat teriak 'bukan! Folder yang di komputer!', jadi Johnny mulai ngebekap mulut anaknya sendiri. Hadeh, kekerasan.

"Youngho!" Taeil yang daritadi kalem liat anaknya saling ngata-ngatain sekarang mulai bangun dari posisi enaknya lantaran yang lagi ngasarin anaknya yang paling kecil adalah suaminya sendiri. "Kamu tuh ngapain sih sebenernya?"

"Ng-nggak! Haechan… Haechan…." Dia lirik-lirik Haechan yang mulai cengar-cengir sambil nunjuk paha ayam di piring Mark yang belum tersentuh.

Johnny nyerah.

"Mark, kamu bisa ngalah ya?" dia kudu melas ke anak sulungnya dulu abis itu sampe akhirnya dia mau ngasih pahanya ke Haechan dengan sangat tidak rela.

…

…

"Folder tuh kalo di-klik dua kali langsung kebuka kan?" kata Haechan waktu Johnny ngelerai berantemnya dia sama Mark soal giliran mandi.

"…Mark, kamu mandinya abis Haechan aja ya?"

"Kalo nggak salah, klik kanan buat buka folder juga bisa deh," kata Haechan lagi waktu Johnny ngelerai berantemnya dia sama Mark soal rasa keripik kentang yang nggak mau samaan.

"…Mark, kamu pilih rasa yang lain aja ya?"

"Di dalem folder bisa nampung berapa file sih ya?" kata Haechan lagi dan lagi waktu Johnny ngelerai berantemya dia sama Mark soal… apapun.

"…Mark, kamu bisa…—"

"APAAN SIH! AKU MULU YANG DISURUH NGALAH!" nah, akhirnya Mark mulai nggak sabar. Dia banting botol minumnya terus pergi. Sebenernya nggak apa-apa sih kalo misal Mark-nya marah, tapi masalahnya, dia sempet ngomong, "Aku bilangin mama!"

Johnny, dengan bibirnya yang terukir indah itu mulai melafalkan sebuah kata yang dapat dengan sempurna mengekspresikan apa yang dia rasakan. "Mamfus." Sebuah kepasrahan yang hakiki.

Dengan langkah cepat, dia langsung bawa pergi si bayi roket yang nggak bisa berenti ngomong foldar folder foldar folder itu ngungsi ke tempat favorit se-Neokultur. Bistronya Jaehyun di blok B.

Brak. Dia buka pintu dengan sangat garang, biar semua orang tau keadaan dia lagi nggak bagus. "Doyoung!" dia manggil nama orang yang dia tau harusnya sering ada di situ.

Tapi nggak. Yang dateng sambil geleng-geleng kepala itu Jaehyun. "Nggak ada! Doyoung hyung udah balik kerja dari kemarin lusa!" dia awalnya udah mau ngelempar buku menu ke kepala si Johnny yang keliatan berantakan banget, tapi terus dia sadar kalo dia bawa anak kecil. "Lho, Haechan. Tumben sama papa."

"Iya, papa suka takut kalo nggak aku temenin."

Jaehyun senyum, tapi alisnya berkerut parah. Tapi dia udah tau kalo anak temennya yang ini ngomongnya suka asal bunyi, jadi ya udah. "Terus? Kenapa nyari hyung?"

"Aku butuh bantuan!" napasnya tersengal-sengal. Lari sambil gendong anaknya yang cuma mau makan ayam itu rasanya udah setara workout. "Aku cuma tau Doyoung yang mukanya paling tebel di sini! Aku mau minta diajarin gimana caranya nebelin muka!"

"Nebelin muka? Kamu abis ngapain anjir," katanya, terus nutup mulut. Lupa ada Haechan. "Abis ngapain sih? Kalo emang penting banget ya facetime aja sana!"

"Aku lagi nggak se-chill itu buat facetime!"

"Atau ya sama Ten hyung tuh! Tebel banget muka."

Johnny menggeram. "Nggak! Pokoknya nggak bakal ketemu Ten dulu!"

Jaehyun nggak ngerti. Ngapa dah. "Ya… Yuta hyung berarti!"

"Hah? Yuta ada?" tanyanya. "Kirain dia udah ngilang balik ngamen lagi."

"Tadi pagi sih aku liat dia sama Chenle di depan komplek. Harusnya mah ada."

Tanpa babibu, Johnny langsung melesat ke blok C. Sempet mau ngomong 'kok sekarang dia ngamen sambil bawa anak sih' tapi berhubung dia udah panik banget, ya berakhir cuma di pikiran. Ruwet banget kepala sampe dia nggak mikir lagi buat ke blok C yang adalah daerah yang paling dia hindari itu.

Pas di blok C, Johnny dibuat kaget pas ngeliat ada rumah gede banget. "Rumah siapa ini anjir." Katanya sambil lewat aja, soalnya kan dia pengen ke rumah Yuta, dan rumahnya Yuta itu kan kecil sangat. Rumah kecil yang ada di pojok jalan itu.

Apa rumah kecil itu benar ada? Oh, tentu. Sekarang Johnny lagi ngetok-ngetok pintu di sana. "Yuta! Yuta!" dia teriak-teriak manggil Yuta, sambil dalam hati dia muji-muji penampakan rumah ini yang keliatan jauh lebih baik daripada pas pertama dia ke sana. Mungkin karena udah ditempatin lumayan lama ya, jadi lebih ada kesan hidupnya.

Tapi yang dia panggil-panggil nggak kunjung keluar. "Yuta! Woi! Di dalem kan lu!"

Akhirnya pintu kebuka, tapi bukan Yuta. Yang muncul adalah seorang laki-laki muda. "Nyari bapak?" tanyanya. Hah, bapak siapa?

"Eh, nggak. Kamu siapa? Bukannya ini rumah Nakamoto Yuta?"

"Oh, bukan. Rumahnya bapak Nakamoto yang–…."

"Weh, Johnny! Tumben lu ngapel!"

Itu suara Yuta. Johnny nengok, dan emang ada Yuta sama anjing. Dan lumba-lumba.

"Oh, itu dia," kata Johnny sambil pamitan sama orang tadi. Dia langsung berlari kecil ke Yuta yang lagi berusaha menahan agar si anjing German Shepherd itu mau diam. "Aku nyariin! Ke mana aja sih?"

"Haha. Nih, bawa si Rumput Laut jalan-jalan," katanya lalu nepuk-nepuk anjingnya.

Johnny terkesima liat anjingnya. "Gede banget woi. Emang muat apa di rumahmu?"

"Dia tinggalnya di rumah yang itu." Yuta nunjuk ke bagian paling ujung dari rumah yang besar itu. inget kan, dia emang sengaja beli rumah lagi cuma buat Rumput Laut, gara-gara anak sulungnya ternyata takut sama anjing besar?

Tapi Johnny cuma mangut-mangut aja. Oh, anjing tetangga toh. Iya sih, Yuta ngapain punya anjing gede kayak gitu kalo ngasih keluarga makan aja masih susah. Pikirnya.

"Terus, ada perlu apa? Tumben nyari."

"Oh, iya. Sebenernya nih ya…." Johnny baru mau jelasin tapi si bayi jadi-jadian yang daritadi dia gendong pake satu tangan udah mulai ribut.

"Mau main anjing!" katanya. Abis itu dia berontak minta turun dari gendongan. "Papa! Mau pegang anjingnya!"

"Hih, jangan ribut ah! Ntar kalo kamu dimakan anjingnya papa yang kena damprat lagi!" asal ngomong lagi kan.

"Rumput Laut nggak bakal makan Haechan hyung!" kata Chenle sambil ngelus-ngelus anjingnya. Dia takut kata-kata Johnny barusan bikin Rumput Laut sakit hati. "Rumput Laut kan punya selera! Ya kan?"

"Guk!" dijawab. Pinter kali.

"Maksudmu anakku nggak sesuai seleranya anjing ini?" Johnny naik pitamnya salah tempat. "Nih, liat ya." Dia dorong-dorong Haechan ngedeketin Rumput Laut.

Yuta nepuk kening, malu kenal sama Johnny. Yuta bingung, Johnny tuh nyadar gak sih dia lagi apa. Dia kesel Haechan nggak sesuai sama selera makan anjingnya? Dia pengen Haechan dimakan gitu?

"Ah, udah ah. Kalian bikin malu," sergah Yuta, lalu narik rantai Rumput Laut biar menjauh. "Serius, John. Kamu butuh apa? Aku bantuin kalo bisa."

"Gini lho…."

"AAAH! Mau main anjing!" Haechan mulai nendang-nendang udara. "Anjiiing!" haduh, nggak tau ini lagi ngerengek apa lagi nyumpahin.

"Hus! Jangan berisik! Papa lagi mau ngomong serius!"

"Folder yang itu enak kali ya kalo dibuka!"

Nah kan. Johnny, nyebut, Johnny.

Yuta ngelipat tangan di depan dada. "Folder? Folder apa nih?" dia berasa aneh liat Haechan udah tau folder-folderan. "John, folder apa sih?"

"Hhh. Ntar aku jelasin, tapi yang pasti…." Dia ngasih jeda buat sekadar tatep-tatep garang sama anaknya yang udah julurin lidah ke dia. "Bantuin aku cari orang yang mau adopsi anak tukang ngancem ini dulu!"

"Buset! Adopsi!" terus dia ketawa doang sampe akhirnya mereka mutusin aja mending ngomong-ngomongnya di bistro Jaehyun aja, biar sekalian makan.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 part 2 END**

a/n. lagi gak sreg buat nulis yang panjang panjang jadi aku bikin part aja deh


	12. Chapter 7 part 3

[Chapter 7 part 3]

"Mama!"

Taeil yang lagi ngoreksi soal ujian di meja makan menolehkan kepala ketika merasa dipanggil oleh anak sulungnya, Mark. Dia lihat Mark yang datang ke arahnya dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan. Tumbenan. "Kenapa, Mark? Bukannya kamu tadi mau main futsal sama papa?" dia inget tadi Mark, Haechan, dan Johnny sempet pamit ke dia. Mau main futsal di lapangan di luar komplek katanya. Terus juga katanya kira-kira bakal sampe rada sore atau bahkan malem, soalnya mau sambil jalan-jalan. Jadi kenapa Mark jam 2 malah udah balik? Sendiri, lagi. "Mana papa sama Haechan?"

"Papa ngeselin, ma! Nyuruh aku ngalah mulu!" Mark mulai ngedumel sambil ngelepas sepatunya.

"Ngalah? Ngalah main futsal?"

"Bukan! Ngalah sama Haechan!"

"Ngalah soal apa?"

"Banyak!" dia terus sebutin satu-satu selama beberapa hari terakhir itu dia udah ngalah soal apa aja buat Haechan.

Taeil diem sebentar sebelum lanjut ngoreksi soal. "Kan emang biasa gitu. Kamu kakaknya."

Mark udah siap protes. "Tapi…!"

"Sabar aja dulu ya, Mark. Kayak gini paling sampe Haechan kelas 2 atau 3. Setelah itu udah nggak ada lagi ngalah-ngalahan. Udah ya? Mama masih banyak kerjaan."

Mark yang ngerasa dicurangin banget di situ langsung banting sepatu yang tadi dia bawa. Sempet pengen teriak tapi dia tau kalo dia neriakin mamanya, dia jadi anak durhaka. Jadilah dia cuma kabur ke kamarnya di lantai dua, ninggalin mamanya yang bener-bener konsentrasi ngerjain tugasnya.

Tapi Taeil mulai mikir juga. Emang akhir-akhir ini si Johnny kok sering banget nurutin maunya Haechan ya. Padahal biasanya Johnny lebih cenderung mihak Mark.

"Hmm… kenapa ya?" gumamnya di sela-sela kegiatannya mengoreksi.

…

…

Di tempat lain, Jaehyun ketawa pas ngeliat Johnny balik lagi ke bistronya bareng Yuta, dan… wah, anjing besar.

"Balik lagi ke sini, bos?" Jaehyun ngeledek, apalagi pas dia liat mukanya Johnny lebih kusut daripada pas dateng pertama kali. "Mana Haechan?"

"Udah diadopsi orang yang tadi kebetulan lewat!" Yuta nyamber sambil ketawa-ketawa. Dia berasa kocak soal adopsi-adopsian ini.

"Serius?"

"Ya kagak lah. Itu, lagi jajan es sama Chenle." Dia asal nunjuk ke belakang dengan jempolnya sambil narik-narik Johnny buat cepetan duduk. "Awalnya nggak dibolehin Johnny, terus Haechan ngomong soal folder. Tiba-tiba dibolehin."

"Folder? Folder apa?"

Yuta ngangkat bahu. "Nggak tau. Makanya ini sekarang aku ngikutin dia biar denger ceritanya. Ye gak?" dia nabok pundak Johnny yang daritadi diem doang. "...woi. ngomong dong."

Yuta dan Jaehyun mulai ngeliatin Johnny yang… bener-bener kayak nggak ada nyawanya. Mereka baru kali ini liat Johnny kayak gini.

Johnny, yang tadi jalannya nunduk mulu, sekarang ngangkat mukanya. Dia tatap Jaehyun dan Yuta bergantian, ngasih akses buat keduanya liat betapa mirisnya keadaan dia sekarang.

Jaehyun bingung. Banget. "Kenapa sih? Di foldernya ada apaan emang?"

Johnny diem, dan itu ngebuat Yuta bikin tebakan sendiri. "Anjir bokep ya." Dia bukan nanya ini ya. "Eh tapi bokep mah biasa aja kali. Aku dulu juragan."

"Anjir bilangin Winwin nih." Jaehyun aka sohibnya Winwin udah siap banget ngadu.

"Udah lama itu. Jaman SD."

"SD udah nonton bokep…?"

Johnny nutup telinga. Kenapa dia malah jadi dengerin ginian sih dia gagal paham. Dia nggak peduli mau Yuta pas SD nonton bokep atau Carita de Angel, yang pasti sekarang dia butuh cara biar bisa bebas dari setan kecil yang lagi jajan es bareng jelmaan lumba-lumba!

"Papa! Masa' es nya cuma ada rasa cokelat sama stoberi!"

Tuh, udah kedengeran suaranya. Johnny pengen jatohin mukanya aja di atas meja.

Ngerasa Johnny bakal ngacangin anaknya yang lagi seneng abis beli es, Jaehyun dengan senang hati ngebalesin. "Terus Haechan jadi beli rasa apa?"

"Dua-duanya!" katanya sambil pamerin dua tangkai es yang dibelinya, terus jalan nyamperin Johnny yang keliatan lemes banget. "Papa mau cokelat apa stoberi?"

Johnny mulai geser kepalanya biar dia bisa liat anaknya yang masih ngasih tunjuk es nya. "Hah?"

"Papa mau yang mana?" dia nanya lagi.

"Kamu beliin papa juga?" Haechan ngangguk. Johnny diem. Terharu kali. Dia bilang dia mau yang stoberi aja, soalnya ya kayaknya anak kecil kan lebih suka cokelat ya.

Jaehyun dan Yuta ngeliatin adegan lucu bapak-anak yang dibawakan Johnny dan Haechan. "Aww. Lucu bengad," goda Yuta, lalu nengok-nengok nyari Chenle. Dia liat Chenle lagi melet. "Papa nggak dibeliin?"

"Nggak."

Jahat. Tapi Yuta juga nggak ngarepin banget sih.

Johnny makanin es nya sambil liatin Haechan yang lagi berusaha naik ke kursi tinggi. Aduh, bentar lagi jatoh itu kalo Johnny gak segera megangin. "Ngapain kamu naik kursi yang ini? Udah, yang biasa aja."

"Mau yang tinggi!"

Yaudah, Johnny angkat si bayi ke kursi tinggi. Dia cengar-cengir pas akhirnya duduknya udah nyaman di sana.

Jaehyun, yang tadi sempet ngilang gara-gara layanin pelanggan sekarang udah balik dan mantengin tamu-tamu spesialnya ini. "Hmm… jadi? Masih pengen ngasih Haechan ke orang?" dia nanya ke Johnny yang berkali-kali lirikin Haechan yang gak bisa diem duduk di kursi tinggi itu. Emang udah pada dasarnya pasti bakal sayang sama anak sendiri sih ya. Jadi mau sesetan apa itu anak, ya tetep Johnny nggak bisa tinggal diem.

"Buat sekarang, aku masih mikirin cara biar dia nggak di rumah aja beberapa hari."

Wah parah. Anak sendiri diusir. Jaehyun geleng-geleng.

"Udah sih John. Kasih tau aja itu folder isinya apa! Kalo kamu kasih tau, ntar aku pretelin memori anakmu yang itu biar lupa!" Yuta mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan gerakan yang menyeramkan. Dia pikir otak manusia kayak pretelan CPU kali ya.

Johnny mikir lagi. kayaknya nggak ada salahnya sih kasih tau Yuta. Nggak ada bahaya-bahayanya juga. Palingan cuma diketawain, tapi ya yaudah gitu doang. Yuta, gini-gini bisa jaga rahasia, walaupun nggak tau juga itu gara-gara dia emang nggak pernah cerita ke orang atau gara-gara pas cerita orang kagak ada yang percaya.

Johny mulai benerin kursinya, siap buat cerita. Batuk dulu beberapa kali, karena ini tuh bener-bener rahasia yang bisa menentukan hidup dan matinya. Dia liat Chenle lagi main sama anjingnya, terus Haechan lagi ngomong sendiri soal es nya yang mulai mencair. Aman.

"Jadi… foldernya tuh…." Johnny menjeda. Dia mau liat dulu ekspresi Yuta sekarang. Antusias. Terus dia liat ekspresi Jaehyun….

Hm? Jaehyun?

Tunggu. Apa?

Jaehyun?

BRAK. Johnny ngegebrak meja dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga. Itu ngebuat Yuta, Jaehyun, Haechan, Chenle, Rumput Laut… yah, pokoknya orang-orang di sana yang punya telinga, langsung kaget.

"Apa sih woi!?" Yuta pengennya bales ngegebrak, tapi nggak jadi. Tangannya ntar sakit.

Jaehyun juga di sana mulai menampilkan ekspresi yang nggak beda jauh sama Yuta. "Kenapa sih?! Ini meja kalo retak ganti lho ya!" dia khawatir soal mejanya. Istrinya nanti pas pulang pasti ngomel kalo tau ada barang-barangnya yang rusak.

Tapi… hah! Johnny lu kata peduli! Kagak! Dia nengok kanan kiri, nyari anaknya. Dia udah siap mau ngungsi ke tempat lain lagi, tapi kalo dia pikir lagi kayaknya anaknya ditinggal di situ juga nggak apa-apa. Setelah mikir gitu, dia langsung lari cepet banget keluar dari sana. Nggak, dia nggak peduli lagi teriakan menuntut Yuta dan Jaehyun, rengekan Haechan, atau gonggongan Rumput Laut sekalipun. Dia cuma peduli soal nasib dia ntar, karena dalam hati, dia tau cepat atau lambat, rahasianya itu pasti kebongkar.

Di saat begini, dia harus minta tanggungjawab. Dia lari ke blok A. Tepatnya, ke rumah blok A nomor 3.

Sebelum sampe rumahnya itu aja, dia udah mulai teriak-teriak, "WOI! CHITATO CHAIYACHAIYAPORNKUL!" pager rumahnya dia ombang-ambingkan, alhasil ngebuat suara yang wow berisik sekali. Tapi nggak apa-apa. Emang Johnny sengaja, biar empunya rumah cepet keluar. Mau dia protes gara-gara pagernya copot kek, gara-gara namanya 'dipercantik' kek, bwodwo amwat.

"SEKALI LAGI LU GANTI-GANTI NAMA GUE, GUE SIKAT MUKA LU SAMPE TRANSPARAN, JOHNNY!" terus pintu kebuka, menampilkan Ten yang… beneran bawa sikat. Oh, ternyata dia lebih mikirin namanya.

"Chitato! Lu harus denger—!"

"SINIIN MUKA LU GAK!" dia mulai lari ke depan rumah sambil ngangkat-ngangkat sikatnya. Serius men.

Johnny tau si Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul yang adalah rivalnya dulu di SMA ini emang kalo ngomong suka diseriusin, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya! Kehidupan rumah tangganya sekarang lagi jadi taruhan, dan dia harus minta tanggungjawab dari yang bersangkutan satu ini!

Terus? Si Chitta peduli? Kagak!

"JONI SUHAY! SINI GAK LU!"

"WOI! CHITTAPHON IYA IYA MAAFIN NGGAK BAKAL LAGI, JANJI!" Johnny teriak-teriak dari jarak sekian dari pager rumah Chittaphon atau yang biasa dipanggil Ten itu, yang sekarang lagi ngebukain kunci pager. "Eh, tunggu. Kok jadi aku yang minta maaf –EH, LU YANG HARUSNYA MINTA MAAF KE GUA ANJIR!"

"APAAN! SALAH APA GUE KE LU COBA!" dia masih nggak terima, terus sekarang pas pagernya udah berhasil dibuka, dia langsung ngejar Johnny lagi, masih dengan sikat terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Tapi ya setinggi-tingginya Ten ya… masih segitu-gitu aja kalo dibandingin Johnny –dan dia telat nyadar. Dia sekarang diem, nungguin Ten dateng ke dia, terus sikatnya direbut.

"NAJIS!" Ten nendang tulang kering Johnny, nggak terima sikatnya diambil.

"Eits, nggak boleh ngomong kasar. Tuh, anakmu mulai ngeliatin." Johnny nunjuk ke pintu rumah Ten. Ada Jaemin berdiri di sana sambil minum susu kotakan.

Ten mendengus, terus noleh ke arah Jaemin. "Eh, kata paling kasar yang pernah mama omongin apa?" dia nanya ke Jaemin bak lagi ngasih soal kuis.

"******." Haduh, sampe harus disensor. Tapi Jaemin ngomongnya santai banget, sambil masih gigit-gigit sedotan.

Ten ketawa ngejek ke Johnny. "Senjata lu apa lagi bos?"

"Buset. Lu parah banget, anak polos kayak Jaemin jadi tau kata-kata kayak gitu!" Johnny, matanya dramatis, natap bolak-balik Ten dan Jaemin bergantian. Dia tiba-tiba jadi inget, Taeyong, suaminya Ten dan papanya Jaemin itu sering banget ngomong ke dia kalo Jaemin dan Jisung itu harta paling berharga setelah Ten. Harus kudu wajib banget jaga mereka dari lingkungan yang bisa berdampak buruk buat pertumbuhannya mereka. Tapi ternyata malah… lingkungan di rumahnya aja… ah sudahlah.

"Tapi dia jadi tau kalo itu kata kasar!"

"Iya, terserah! Terserah lu, Ten! Sekarang, gua mau ngomong soal file yang itu!"

"File apa!"

"Eh, eh, jangan pura-pura amnesia luh!" Johnny nunjuk-nunjuk nuntut muka Ten, yang menurutnya adalah biang keladi dari masalahnya dia sekarang. Tapi dia tau, masa dia ngomongin soal itu di tengah jalan? Rahasia apanya nanti? "Masuk rumah lu dulu dong."

"Dih, nggak terima orang gembel!"

"Yang kayak gini gembel gimana yang gembel beneran! Udah ah, masuk!" dia dorong-dorong Ten masuk ke rumahnya. Dia nggak peduliin Ten yang nyeret kaki sambil teriak-teriak nyaris kayak melolong, merapalkan sumpah serapah yang kalo ditulis di sini jadi harus pake bintang-bintang. Johnny, nggak peduli. Dia takut tiba-tiba ada penonton yang tidak diinginkan mendengar pembicaraan mereka soal file penting ini.

Tapi sayang sekali John. Penontonnya udah ada daritadi. Makanya John, kalo mau teriak-teriakan kayak gitu, inget, lu lagi di mana. Lu lagi di blok A. Blok A itu kan rumah lu juga. Ya gimana caranya coba buat Taeil, yang notabene lagi di rumah, jadi nggak penasaran waktu denger ada suara-suara ribut di luar? Apalagi, suaranya mirip banget sama suara suaminya, yang pas dia liat ke luar ternyata emang itu suaminya, lagi pegang-pegangan tangan sama tetangganya yang Taeil tau juga dia dulu satu SMA dengan suaminya?

…

…

Di bistro blok B, Yuta duduknya udah ongkang-ongkang kaki mentang-mentang udah masuk jam-jam sepi. Jaehyun, yang sekarang otomatis jadi diminta jagain Haechan, juga mulai duduk santai ngeliatin Haechan masih cemberut-cemberut. Dia bete gara-gara ditinggal papanya entah ke mana, padahal dia udah bagi es.

Jaehyun sih sebenernya sempet ngira Haechan bakal nangis atau apa, tapi… nggak lah ya. Haechan nggak secengeng itu. Semoga.

"Itu si Johnny kenapa dah ya. Apa bokepnya level tinggi banget gitu ya, jadi kalo ketauan Taeil hyung dia bakal langsung disunat habis." Yuta mulai bermonolog ria, sambil main hapenya yang nokia 3310 itu lagi.

"Fix banget dia nyimpen bokep gitu?" Jaehyun ketawa kasian. Dia rada nggak percaya sih kalo udah seumuran mereka-mereka masih nyimpen bokep. Dan lagi, mereka udah pada nikah juga. Jadi kayak… buat apa? Tapi ya udah, kalo Yuta emang percayanya itu ya… terserah.

"Bokep tuh apa sih?" Chenle yang duduk di sofa bareng Rumput Laut jadi penasaran sebenernya ini om-om pada ngomongin apa. Bokep? "Kayak pokemon?"

Jaehyun ketawa panik. Dia baru inget di sini banyak anak kecil. "Eh, iya! Pokemon gitu, tapi nggak asik…."

"Itu video jorok. Isinya nganu." Yuta jawab sambil nguap. Dia mulai bosen sama gamenya yang itu-itu aja –uler-uleran. Dia nggak nyadar Jaehyun udah mulai nepuk kening.

"Jorok? Jorok gimana?"

"Ya nganu. Kalo penasaran liat aja ntar tapi pas kamu udah gedean. Awas kamu kalo nonton bokep sebelum SMA," tambahnya, yang mana ngebuat Chenle rada merinding. "Kalo udah SMA juga jangan sering-sering. Papa kasih jatah tiga bulan sekali. Lebih dari itu kamu langsung papa jodohin."

"Hah? Hubungannya apa?" Jaehyun nggak ngerti korelasi dari nonton bokep sama dijodohin gimana. "Terus, hyung kan katanya juragan pas SD. Masa' ngelarang anaknya nonton gitu?"

Yuta berentiin gamenya sebentar terus ngeliat Jaehyun. "Bokep bikin goblok, Jae. Orang pinter aja masih susah nyari kerja, apalagi yang goblok?" muka dia pas ngomong gini sok pinter banget. "Kalo soal dijodohin, …gak tau sih ya. Tapi aku perhatiin sekarang dia sama Renjun becandaannya jodoh-jodohan."

"Hah? Kamsud?"

"Iya, jadi mereka sekarang ngancemnya 'ntar dijodohin lho!'. Aku kemaren jadi ikut-ikutan ngomong 'kalo jam 9 belom tidur kalian papa jodohin' terus mereka langsung kabur-kaburan. Nggak ngerti aku juga."

Hm. Jaehyun nggak ngerasa setua itu sampe-sampe nggak ngerti becandaan anak jaman sekarang gimana, tapi beneran dia nggak ngerti kenapa setakut itu buat dijodohin. Ya emang nggak bebas sih jadinya tapi tetep aja itu bukan sesuatu yang sehoror itu.

"Dibodohin itu diapain?" sekarang Haechan yang nanya. Terus dia nggak ngerti kenapa Jaehyun jadi ngusak kepalanya.

"Dijodohin, sayang. Bukan dibodohin." Jaehyun gemes banget pas denger Haechan barusan. Suaranya Haechan tuh ya gimana sih. "Dijodohin itu, kalo kamu nikah sama orang yang dipilihin orangtua. Jadi kalo misal nanti papa atau mama kamu milihin orang buat kamu nikahin, itu artinya kamu dijodohin."

Haechan gitu-gitu untungnya tau nikah. Iyalah, tau. Percakapan orang selingkuh aja dia ngerti (chapter sebelum-sebelumnya gengs).

"Kok dipilihin? Emang kenapa kalo milih sendiri?"

"Ya… nggak apa-apa. Perjodohan itu banyak pertimbangannya. Biasanya itu di kalangan orang kaya aja, yang kayak butuh penerus bisnis keluarga atau segala macemnya." Jaehyun jadi kepikiran. Bisnis ya.

"Iya, Jae. Bistro ini gimana? Pengen nyuruh Jeno urusin ntar?" Yuta nyeletuk iseng aja. Soalnya tadi dia juga jadi kepikiran soal perusahaannya gimana ntar. Dia belom terlalu mikirin sih sebelum-sebelum ini, toh anak-anaknya juga masih kecil-kecil banget.

Jaehyun sempet diem, mikir. Jujur, Jaehyun nggak ada ambisi buat bikin bistro ini jadi punya nama sampe ke mana-mana. Ini dia lakuin murni gara-gara bosen aja, dan dia juga seneng banget masak. Dia dulu kerja kantoran, tapi beneran dia nggak betah makanya resign. Kata Doyoung sih, gaji dia jadi presenter TV udah lebih dari cukup buat nafkahin sekeluarga, jadi Jaehyun mau santai di rumah juga silakan. Tapi ya kali!

"Nggak, dia bilang dia mau jadi astronot."

"Astronot?" Yuta ngulang. "Ah, cita-cita anak kecil ya. Astronot, dokter, polisi, pelukis…."

Cita-cita anak kecil. Iya juga sih. Jaehyun juga inget dia dulu cita-citanya jadi polisi, tapi lambat laun cita-citanya itu berubah.

Tapi nggak. Dia tau Jeno itu pinter, sepinter ibunya. Walaupun masih kecil, Jaehyun yakin waktu Jeno bilang dia udah punya cita-cita, Jeno udah mikirin itu matang-matang.

Iya. Entah kenapa, Jaehyun jadi nggak bisa nganggep Jeno sekecil itu setelah mereka pergi ke planetarium –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, waktu Jaehyun bangun keesokan harinya dan mendapati Jeno tidur dalam pelukan Doyoung. Itu hal biasa memang, tapi entah kenapa Jaehyun merasa dia telah melewatkan sesuatu malam sebelumnya. Percakapan penting, mungkin?

"Aku juga mau jadi polisi!" Haechan nyamber-nyamber, semangat banget denger cita-citanya itu disebut. Dia tentunya nggak bisa baca ekspresi Jaehyun saat itu. "Nanti pas aku jadi polisi, aku bisa masukin Mark hyung ke penjara!"

Yuta cengo ke Haechan. "Lah, Mark ngapain coba dipenjara."

"Dia mencuri ayamku! Yang bagian paha!" dia ternyata masih nggak ikhlas soal paha ayam itu.

Ngeliat Haechan mulai keliatan lebih bisa diajak bicara, Yuta berasa kayak ada bohlam dalam kepalanya yang menyala terang. Saklarnya udah dicetekin. "Chan, polisi kan tugasnya menjaga ketertiban dan ketentraman di masyarakat," katanya. "Kalo kamu kerjaannya ngancem-ngancem, kamu nggak boleh jadi polisi. Bahaya. Kamu malah yang bikin rakyatnya nggak tentram."

Jaehyun nahan ketawa pas dia nyadar Yuta lagi ngapain. "Iya, Chan. Polisi nggak boleh ngancem orang. Nggak baik."

Haechan diem, terus miringin kepala. "Ngancem? Siapa ngancem?"

"Lah. Kamu ngancem papa kamu kan. Soal folder."

Denger kata folder, Haechan langsung ketawa-ketawa. Asik sendiri. "Oh, itu ngancem ya. Tapi nggak ah. Itu nggak bahaya-bahaya banget," katanya di sela-sela dia ketawa. Yuta dan Jaehyun nggak ngerti.

"Apa sih? Chan, kecil-kecil jangan bikin yang tuwek-tuwek pada kepo gini bisa kali!" Yuta makin gemes. Nyerempet kesel. Untung inget itu bukan anak dia sendiri.

"Aku mau kasih tau, tapi sama papanya Renjun aja!"

Alis Jaehyun ngerut. Kalo nggak salah, tadi Johnny juga langsung batal ngasih tau gara-gara liat muka dia dah. "Eh, eh. Jangan bilang ini ada hubungannya sama aku."

"Wah, Johnny nyimpen foto nude Jaehyun ya?!"

"Anjir, usir juga nih lama-lama." Untung Haechan nggak tau nude apaan. "Chan, ada hubungannya sama aku?"

Haechan senyum lebar doang. Nyebelin. "Sini, papanya Renjun! Aku bisikin!"

Yuta dengan semangat langsung nyamperin Haechan yang masih duduk di kursi tinggi. Jaehyun keliatan pengen nguping, tapi gara-gara Haechan bilang dia nggak mau ngasih tau kalo Jaehyun nggak menjauh sampe kira-kira 5 meter dari tempatnya dia duduk, jadi Yuta harus minggir-minggirin Jaehyun terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya, kapan lagi gitu dapet aib orang?

Jaehyun yang udah disuruh ngejauh sampe akhirnya berdiri di pintu masuk bistro, cuma bisa bingung pas liat Yuta ketawa kayak kesurupan setelah Haechan selesai ngebisikin. Sumpah, mencurigakan.

…

…

"Aku pulang dah. Udah mau jam 6," kata Johnny seraya beranjak dari sofa empuk rumah Ten. Dia ngerasa pegel dan capek banget seharian ini, tapi paling nggak sekarang udah jauh lebih lega. "Taeyong katanya kapan balik lagi?"

Ten yang duduk di seberang dengan segelas susu di tangan itu diem sebentar. "Bulan depan kali."

"Dia nggak ngabarin?"

"Dia sendiri juga nggak tau. Jadwalnya dia kan emang nggak jelas." Dia terus cerita soal akhir-akhir ini berasa sepi banget gara-gara Doyoung juga udah balik kerja, baru balik 2 minggu lagi. "Untung anak-anak pada libur. Aku jadi nggak terlalu berasa sepi."

"Main ke rumah aja kalo gitu. Rumahku lengkap semua. Taeil hyung sekarang masih ngoreksi soal ujian, tapi kayaknya bentar lagi selesai," timpal Johnny sambil mungut-mungutin barang-barang dia yang tercecer kayak hape, kunci, dompet…. "Ajak Jaemin Jisung main sama Mark Haechan. Rame dah."

"Hm. Oke. Gampang deh." Dia bangkit dari duduknya terus nganter Johnny sampe depan rumah. "Eh, yang tadi serius?"

Johnny senyum capek. "Iya, aku udah nggak mau ada urusan kayak gitu lagi ya. Bahaya juga," jawabnya sambil ngusap muka. "Lagian nggak kasian sama Taeyong apa? Maksudnya, oke deh, kamu bosen di rumah, tapi ya… nggak gitu juga lah. Dia kerja keras di luar sana lho. Masa' kamunya malah…."

"Tapi kan aku bayar kamu. Aku nggak minta gratis kok," tukas Ten dengan wajah nggak seneng. Dia berharap dengan memelas, Johnny bakal nurutin maunya dia.

Johnny menghela napas. Dia kira, obrolan panjang tadi udah selesai, tapi ternyata pas dia udah siap pulang aja Ten masih pengen nego. Nggak, Johnny butuh bersikap tegas. Ini demi kebaikan rumah tangga masing-masing mereka juga.

"Nggak. Setelah yang tadi, aku udah nggak mau lagi. Mau dibayar berapa juga, aku bakal nolak. Udah ya."

Di jalan, Johnny bisa ngerasain. Lega. Lega banget. Emang harusnya dia omongin dari awal aja sama Ten yang waktu itu emang sempet maksa, tapi… yang penting sekarang semuanya udah selesai. Johnny nggak bakal ada perasaan khawatir lagi sekarang. Dia merasa seperti mengkhianati temannya, Taeyong, kalau terus menerus memenuhi permintaan mantan rival semasa SMA-nya itu.

"Aku pulang," katanya begitu melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah. Oh, iya. Haechan gimana ya, pikirnya. Tapi dia lihat lagi, oh dia udah pulang. Ada sepatunya yang tadi dipake Haechan di rak sepatu.

Johnny masuk lebih ke dalem, ke ruang makan. Ada Taeil dan Mark di sana. "Haechan mana?" tanya Johnny sambil mendekat ke mereka, lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Taeil.

"Mandi." Mark jawab singkat, terus langsung pergi sambil membawa piringnya ke tempat cuci. "Ma, aku ke kamar ya," katanya, yang mana Taeil jawab dengan gumaman.

Suasananya rada nggak enak sih ya, tapi Johnny nggak pengen ngebahas. "Hmm… kamu udah selesai ngoreksi soal?" basa-basi. Taeil ngangguk. "Kalo gitu, kalo misalnya Ten ke sini sama Jaemin Jisung besok atau lusa, kamu nggak keganggu kan?"

Jeng.

Taeil, kayak Mark, langsung berdiri, terus pergi. Ninggalin Johnny yang bingung sendiri. "Eh, eh, hyung? Kamu kenapa?" dia ngejar Taeil yang jalannya kalah cepat sama Johnny. "Hyung marah? Aku ada salah?"

Taeil ngindarin tatapan mata Johnny, dan itu ngebuat Johnny bingung. Nggak ngerti. Gagal paham.

Dan di tengah kebingungannya itu, terdengar suara dari arah tangga. "Papa tadi ke mana sih! Kok aku ditinggal!"

Johnny nengok. Haechan. Lagi handukan.

Perasaan dia nggak enak.

"Uh… hyung, Haechan bilang sesuatu?" Johnny nanya sambil bisa ngerasain kepalanya mulai pening. Taeil nggak jawab. Dia cuma sibuk buang muka. "Hyung, aku nanya."

"Tanya aja sama Ten."

"Hah?" Johnny nggak ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba malah jadi soal si Chitato. "Kok jadi Ten?"

Taeil berusaha dorong Johnny yang daritadi ngalangin dia jalan, tapi ya tau lah hasilnya. Kalah. "Kamu lebih suka bareng Ten aja kan? Aku suka sibuk sendiri. Sekalinya senggang aku nggak asik. Mending sama Ten kan? Rame. Berasa balik SMA."

Lah. Lah. Johnny nggak ngerti. Terus dia coba liat Haechan lagi apa. Ngeliatin doang dengan tampang bingung. Iya, ini kayaknya emang nggak ada hubungannya sama Haechan dan folder, karena… foldernya… nggak ada soal Ten?

Tapi terus siapa kalo bukan Haechan?

Mark, gitu? Tapi Mark tau apaan?

"Hyung, hyung. Mark ya? Mark ngomong sesuatu?"

Taeil, ditanya begitu jadi mendelik nggak suka. "Apaan sih? Kok daritadi curigain anak? Kamu ada rahasia apa sama mereka? Oh, apa gara-gara ini kamu belakangan jadi nurutin maunya Haechan? Dia tau rahasia kamu kan?"

Deg deg serr sih ini mah ya. Johnny senyum pasrah, tapi dia masih pengen coba benerin lagi. "Nggak, nggak. Aku beneran nggak tau kenapa kamu tiba-tiba jadi marah gini. Ayo dong, jangan gini. Aku nggak ngerti."

"Kamu sampe jam segini baru pulang itu gara-gara ke rumah Ten kan?"

"Hah. Kok tau."

"Tau lah! Aku liat!" Taeil lepas paksa tangan Johnny. Dia makin kesel. "Kamu ribut nggak ngerti tempat! Di tengah jalan kamu malah india-indiaan ya gimana aku nggak ke luar rumah!"

India-indiaan apaan anjir… tapi Johnny pikir lagi, kayaknya kalo di mata penonton, emang keliatannya kayak gitu ya. Tapi kan tadi jelas-jelas Ten bawa-bawa sikat pengen nyikat abis muka Johnny… itu mah thriller, bukan india.

Haechan, yang tadi cuma berdiri di tengah tangga malah duduk sambil ngeringin rambut. Dia masih pengen liatin live drama orangtuanya di sana. Emang kurang ajar.

"H-Hyung, aku sama Ten nggak ada hubungan apa-apaan!" Johnny baru konek masalahnya di mana. Nggak, Haechan sama Mark nggak ada hubungannya. Ini emang gara-gara salah dia sendiri bikin Taeil bisa sampe curiga.

"Oke. Terus, folder yang diomongin Haechan itu, itu folder apa? Ada apa di sana?"

Yah! Itu lagi! Johnny meringis keras.

Taeil, ngeliat Johnny sekarang ngusap muka, mulai ngerasa Johnny lagi berusaha kabur lagi. "Youngho! Itu folder apa!" dia lagi galak mode on gini Johnny jadi nggak berani juga. Taeil jarang marah, tapi sekalinya marah langsung… bikin keki. Haechan yang tadi anteng-anteng nontonin dari tangga, sekarang keliatan siap kabur ke kamarnya di lantai dua, takut ngeliat mamanya marah.

Johnny nelen ludah. Iya, dia tau pasti rahasianya bakal kebongkar, cepet atau lambat. Tapi dia nggak nyangka kalo bakal dia sendiri yang bongkar….

"…itu folder…."

…

…

Di rumahnya, Ten menghela napas. Bosan. Rasanya mau mati. Dia nonton TV, lagi dan lagi. Berasa jadi bangke di rumah sendiri.

Jaemin yang lagi baca buku di sofa ruang TV itu rasanya pengen ngomentarin mamanya yang tidur-tiduran di karpet tebal di dekat kakinya. Nggak sopan? Gimana ya, tapi emang Ten-nya pengen tiduran jadi… ya yaudah lah ya.

"Ma, kenapa kita nggak jalan-jalan aja sih?" Jaemin nanya. Dia sendiri juga udah bosen di rumah terus. "Nggak harus jauh-jauh kan? Yang penting pergi gitu lho."

Ten natap malas anak sulungnya. "Ah, kamu mah. Mama tuh nggak bisa nyetir! Beda cerita kalo ada Doyoung! Dia bisa aku minta anterin!"

Jaemin nggak gubris lagi. Iya deh terserah. Padahal sekarang ada banyak fasilitas transportasi yang bisa digunain. Emang Ten ini terkesan kayak nggak mau ngikut perkembangan teknologi.

Tapi walaupun begitu, Ten ternyata melek teknologi kalau urusan surat-menyurat. Dia, rutin tiap hari cek email. Jaemin tau itu, soalnya Ten sering ngedumel sendiri.

"Ahh… kok belom ada email baru…." Kayak gini.

Sebagai anak baik yang peduli pada orangtuanya, Jaemin nanya, "Mama sering nungguin email emangnya email apa sih? Dari siapa?"

Ten diem dulu sambil manyun-manyun liatin screen hapenya yang berkali-kali di-refresh. Kali aja masih pending. "Dari Johnny."

Jaemin ngerutin alis. "Om Johnny? Kok kirim-kirim email sama papanya Mark hyung?"

"Kepo ih! Siapa sih yang ngajarin!" Ten melet ke Jaemin. Hadeh, bangsa tua jiwa muda banget si Ten ini. Jaemin muter mata. Capek ah nanyain mamanya. "Ini urusan orang dewasa, nak! Kamu masih kecil, belom waktunya!"

Ngeselin banget… padahal Jaemin sekarang lagi baca novel yang belom lazim dibaca anak SD kelas 1 lho. Kok Ten nggak mau komentar soal itu aja.

Tiba-tiba, hape Ten bergetar. Ada notif baru… Email! Ten langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dengan senyum sumringah. Apalagi waktu dia liat email itu beneran dari Johnny. Dia baca email itu, yang disertai sebuah lampiran file berupa docx –yang sebenarnya adalah bagian yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Ten. Tapi baca isi emailnya dulu juga nggak apa-apa sih.

 **[** _Sori baru kirim. Tadi ketauan Taeil hyung jadi aku harus jelasin dulu panjang lebar. Sekarang kayaknya udah aman, tapi kayak yang tadi udah kita omongin, ini yang terakhir ya. Aku udah nggak mau lagi. Aku tunggu transfernya paling lambat besok siang, nggak mau tau._

 _Yaudah. Selamat membaca deh ya. Buat yang terakhir ini, aku udah coba bikin plot nya lebih bagus dari yang kemarin-kemarin._ **]**

Ten sempat mendengus pas baca bagian Johnny menegaskan kalo ini emang bakal jadi yang terakhir, tapi ya udah deh. Nggak apa-apa. Yang penting… "HNNNG!" dia berasa pengen meluk hapenya waktu dia udah sekilas baca bagian-bagian awal dari file docx yang terlampir di email itu. Jaemin merhatiin. Dia lagi berusaha mencari petunjuk sebenernya apa isi dari emailnya. Ten, masih dengan senyum sumringah, mulai berteriak-teriak, "Ahh! Doyoung! Maafin aku tapi aku suka masangin suamiku sama suamimu!"

Lalu Jaemin melongo. Pas dia coba selidiki lagi, ternyata mamanya itu lagi baca cerita romansa yang tokoh-tokohnya bernama persis sama dengan nama papanya, Taeyong, dan juga ayahnya Jeno, Jaehyun.

"Enak banget woi punya kenalan penulis! Bisa minta buatin cerita ginian!" kata Ten di tengah-tengah keasikannya membaca file itu di hapenya. Jaemin berasa pengen bersihin kuping.

"Mama minta papanya Mark hyung buatin cerita papa sama papanya Jeno?"

"Iyaaa! Jangan bilang-bilang papamu ya! Mama bayar mahal soalnya! Ntar dia marah kalo tau!" dia cengengesan sambil guling-guling, seneng banget.

Jaemin syok. Syok, banget. "MAMA TUH KENAPA SIH!"

…

…

Taeil bengong pas Johnny ngasih penjelasan.

"…hyung, jangan marah." Johnny melas. Dia bahkan buat megang pundaknya aja berasa nggak pantes. Nggak ngerti juga ya, tapi Johnny ngerasa hina banget gitu bikin cerita dari dua kenalannya yang udah pada menikah –mana yang minta dibuatin itu dari pihak istrinya, lagi.

"Nggak, nggak… aku nggak marah…," kata Taeil sambil maksa senyum dan ngindar ketemu mata. Johnny udah dibuat sumringah pas tau itu. "…cuma… aku rada ilfeel… kamu tidur di luar ya malem ini."

Oke.

Kayaknya Johnny lebih pilih dibentak habis-habisan aja daripada dikata bikin ilfeel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 END**

a/n. huhu gaje tapi dari awal aku nulis coret-coretan buat ff ini emang udah ada soal Johnny nulis ff jaeyong gara-gara Ten requestttt jadi kayak pengen merealisasikan gitu.

Makasih reviewnya **baekpie461, HunHan-Fever HIATUS, phanb, teman minum kopi, lonjuin (** marathon lagi! **),** kak **Di, Swag yoongi, guest, babypabo**!

Sebenernya draft buat ff ini udah abis lho ya. Ini yang terakhir. jadi… aku gatau harus ngapain lagi. tapi iya baru nyadar yuwin masa gak kita apa-apain ya? Punya duit kagak bilang-bilang ckck


	13. BONUS

Hari Senin. Libur.

Hm. Kok bisa libur mulu ya. Nggak tau juga sih tapi ya namanya rejeki kali ya yaudah.

Tapi Jaemin kesel.

"Kalo emang mau libur ya harusnya bilang dari kemaren!!" dia ngomel-ngomel. "Kan kita jadinya gak usah ke sekolah!"

Haechan setuju banget. "Iya! Aku juga harusnya tadi nggak usah rebutan giliran mandi sama Mark hyung!"

Lho. Jadi ini pada marah kenapa. Libur kan enak!

Iya enak kalo tau libur bukan pas udah nyampe di sekolah...

"Ya udah kan tinggal pulang," kata Jeno, enteng. Dia tadi sempet kesel juga tapi dia ngeliat sisi baiknya aja.

"Kamu mau pulang, Jen? Emang ada orang di rumah?" Jaemin nanya ke Jeno yang jalan di belakangnya. Mereka ceritanya udah di koridor, udah mau ke gerbang. "Oh iya ada guguk ya."

"Iya, aku mau main aja sama dia."

Mereka masih asik ngobrolin macem-macem, kira-kira nanti mau ngapain aja gitu di rumah. Jaemin sih, kan mamanya selalu di rumah, jadi ya dia yakin bakal ikutan mamanya nonton TV aja. Haechan, hmm... mamanya kerja. Papanya juga katanya hari ini mau ke kantor redaksinya, baru pulang rada siang. Renjun?

Renjun daritadi diem doang. Jalannya nunduk. Haechan nyadar aja. "Njun kenapa?" Dia ngajak yang lain berenti dulu, soalnya Renjun ditanyain nggak mau jawab. "Njun, ish. Kamu kenapa?"

Renjun merengut, terus liat temen-temennya. "Aku mau ke rumah kalian aja dong..."

Setelah tangtingtung, mereka, atas permintaan Renjun, kumpul di rumah Jeno. Iya, semuanya. Ada Mark, Chenle, Jisung. Lengkap kan?

"Wehehe, guguk!!" Jaemin seneng banget masuk ke rumah Jeno gara-gara langsung disambut sama si guguk. "Kamu kalo aku culik mau gak?" Dia ngajak ngomong si guguk.

Mark yang abis ngelepas tasnya juga ikut duduk deket Jaemin, mau liatin si guguk yang jenisnya apa, saya masih belum kepikiran. Kalian coba saranin ya di review.

Mark ngeliatin si guguk yang sekarang jilat-jilatin Jaemin. Dia keinget sama tugas puisinya dulu, yang pas Haechan bikin drama anak pungut. Inget gak? Dia waktu itu disuruh bikin puisi soal hewan peliharaan, tapi kan Mark nggak punya hewan peliharaan jadinya dia mau bikin soal anjingnya Jeno aja tapi gak jadi gara-gara lupa namanya apa.

Nah, sekarang dia mau nanya.

"Jaem, tau dia namanya siapa?" Mark nunjuk si guguk.

Jaemin ketawa geli dulu gara-gara si guguk gak berenti jilat. "Anjing."

"Namanya."

"Iya, anjing!" Jaemin ngulang, yang bikin Mark rada berasa kesinggung. "Namanya anjing! Aneh kan? Ibunya Jeno tuh yang ngasih nama. Tapi kita-kita mah manggilnya guguk."

Mark kesel dengernya. Dia waktu itu kelamaan mikir nama anjingnya Jeno, tau-tau namanya Anjing...

Di sisi lain, Haechan kesel ngeliat Jaemin sama kakaknya malah ilang fokus, lupa sama tujuan awal mereka sekarang kumpul di rumah Jeno. Dia sekarang duduk sama Renjun, Chenle, dan Jisung. Jeno? Jeno lagi ke kamarnya, ganti baju.

"Njun, kamu kenapa? Sakit?" Haechan perhatian sekali gengs. "Kalo iya, mending pulangnya ke rumah kamu! Jangan malah ngajak main di sini!"

"Ih, jangan marahin Renjun ge dong!" Chenle melukin Renjun. "Aku tau kok, Renjun ge kenapa!"

"Yaudah, kasih tau!"

Chenle terus nanya dulu ke Renjun, boleh cerita apa nggak. Renjun ngangguk doang. "Jadi...!" Chenle batuk dulu, biar pada dengerin —walaupun ternyata yang dengerin cuma Haechan sama Jisung doang gara-gara Mark dan Jaemin bener-bener fokus sama guguk. "Di rumah nggak ada orang."

Hm. Oke. "Terus?"

"Ya Renjun ge takut."

"Hah takut kenapa!!" Seingetnya, yang takutan itu tuh Chenle! Bukan Renjun! Masuk planetarium aja dia nangis-nangis gara-gara gelap! "Lagian emang mama kalian ke mana? Bukannya biasanya di rumah?"

"Hmm... tadi pagi sih bilangnya mau pergi beli bahan buat mochi. Katanya pulang siang."

Haechan diem terus ngangguk sekali. Sama kayak papanya. Duh, kenapa orang rumah pada ilang-ilangan sih!

Eh, lupa ada Ten. Tapi kata Jaemin jangan ke rumahnya kalo gak mau kamus kata kasarnya nambah tebel.

"Wey tunggu! Renjun takutnya kenapa?" Baru nyadar topiknya ganti. "Jangan bilang di rumah ada setan!"

"Bukan kok, bukan. Setannya udah pergi."

"Hah."

"Lagian setan mah masih kalah serem daripada... ini..." dia buka tas tempat makan Renjun terus ngeluarin isinya. Tutup tempat makan dari karet yang robek di satu ujungnya. "Taperwer-nya Renjun ge rusak!"

"HAH?"

Eh, yang teriak bukan Haechan ya. Itu Jaemin. Semua langsung nengok ke Jaemin yang melongo. "T-Taperwer rusak???" Dia kaget banget sampe meluk guguk.

"Lho? Mamanya Jaemin hyung suka taperwer juga? Nggak nyangka..." Chenle kagum, entah kenapa. Ya dia tau lah mamanya Jaemin ini kayak gimana. Keliatan tipe-tipe yang nggak peduli tapi ternyata suka taperwer juga ya?

Hehe.

Nggak.

"Bukan mamaku... tapi papaku," katanya. "Papa yang suka taperwer. Papa punya lemari khusus buat nempatin taperwer-nya..."

Om Taeyong ya ternyata. No comment deh.

Haechan balik liat Chenle yang lagi disenderin Jisung yang mulai gumam-gumam 'taperwer papa' dengan tampang traumatis. Kayaknya ini masalah serius. Tapi mamanya, Taeil, untungnya nggak suka kayak gituan. Jadi... ya... dia nggak tau juga harus gimana.

"Tadi siapa yang teriak?" Oh, ini Jeno akhirnya dateng juga. Dia balik-balik bawa kotak gede.

"Itu, Jaemin." Mark nunjuk Jaemin yang masih monopoli guguk. "Dia teriak gara-gara denger taperwer Renjun rusak."

"HAH? TAPERWER RUSAK?" Sekarang Jeno yang teriak. Kalo kasusnya dia, ayah ibunya sama-sama suka banget taperwer. Jadi ya... dia langsung panik juga. Dia liat Renjun yang sekarang jadi tambah panik gara-gara liat reaksi Jaemin dan Jeno barusan. "I-Injun, tenang ya. Tenang...!"

"Yang harusnya tenang itu kamu!" Haechan nimpuk Jeno pake bantal duduk, hampir bikin Jeno jatohin kotak yang dia bawa. "Lho, itu kotak apa?"

"Ini?"

Abis itu, Jeno ngajak semuanya pada duduk di bagian tengah ruang tamu. Duduk melingkar. Bodo amat urutannya gimana, yang pasti melingkar.

"Ini itu kotak," kata Jeno.

Haechan merengut. "Ya iya tau itu kotak! Terus apa!" Nampaknya dia mulai kesal.

"Nih, liat. Ada lubangnya kan di atas?" Dia nunjuk ke bagian atas kotak. Ada lubang seukuran tangan orang dewasa. "Di dalem sini, ada kertas yang isinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Ayah ibuku sering main ini sama mama papanya Jaemin katanya."

"Hah? Mama papaku?" Jaemin ngernyit. Dia nggak tau apa-apa tuh.

"Pas masih muda dulu kali. Nggak tau aku juga. Pokoknya isinya pertanyaan yang udah ditentuin siapa yang bakal jawab."

"Taunya dari mana?"

"Ada namanya di kertas. Misal nih, aku ambil satu kertas. Ada pertanyaan 'buat Jeno, sekarang kamu umur berapa?'. Jadi aku yang harus jawab!"

Renjun yang udah nggak panikan lagi jadi kepo pengen liat isinya. Dia ambil satu kertas dari dalemnya. Pas dia buka, isinya... "Gak ada tulisan apa-apa?"

Jaemin dan Chenle juga coba ngambil. "Eh, iya nggak ada apa-apa! Maksudnya gimana deh!"

Jeno ketawa terus cling! Dia natep kamera. "Nah, sekarang, kita butuh pertanyaan dari kalian! Iya, kalian yang lagi baca ini!" Jeno senyum ciptaden. "Kirimkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian di review, biar kita jawab semuanya! Rekanku Mark hyung, bagaimana?"

Yang lain pada nengok ke Mark yang daritadi diem doang tapi ternyata kayaknya dia ngerti sekarang lagi ada apaan. "Baik, terima kasih, rekanku Jeno! Jadi, buat kelanjutan chapter bonus dari Ada Apa dengan Tetangga, kita butuh pertanyaan kalian semua para pembaca! Bagaimana caranya, Jeno?"

"Cara apa tuh, hyung?"

"Cara buat ngirim pertanyaan dong!"

"Hehe, gampang aja. Tinggal review dan sertakan hestek #KakakBertanya dan jangan lupa juga sebutin pertanyaannya buat siapa! Contohin dong hyung!"

"Siap, bos." Mark deham dulu. "Contoh, ' _buat Jaemin, kenapa kamu nggak mau giliran sama Mark buat gendong guguk sih? Kan Mark juga mau main sama guguk! #KakakBertanya_ '. Nah, gitu!"

Jaemin melotot. "Weh! Apa-apaan!" Kaget dia pas namanya yang disebut.

"Contoh lain dong! Kan ada macam-macam pertanyaan tuh."

"Hm. Banyak mau ya si Jeno. Oke, hmm... ' _Jisung, kamu pernah coba digendong sama papa Johnny nggak? Beda jauh lho kalo dibandingin sama mama Ten atau papa Taeyong! #KakakBertanya'_."

Jisung merengut. "...nga boleh pamel kamuuu." Dia pengen bilang kalo dia udah pernah paling nggak tuh digendong sama ayahnya Jeno, Jaehyun. Kan nggak beda jauh sama Johnny.

"Nah, kira-kira gitu! Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter bonus bagian 2! Dadaah! Ditunggu pertanyaannya!"

Lalu mereka jatuh tertidur.

TBC.

A/n. Oke. Jadi. ADA BERIBU CARA MEMANCING REVIEW YA GENGS.

Nga juga sih. Emang lagi pengen dapet review tapi more like aku lagi kena writer block. Sedang mencari inspirasi... Dan males juga buka laptop.

Aku punya mindset(?) buat pokoknya kalo mau nulis AADT, Akademi Onct, sama Aku yang Bahagia itu harus pake laptop biar ngetiknya lebih leluasa. Hasilnya juga beda soalnya.

Tapi lagi pengen refreshing banget banget bangettt jadi... aku bikin ini di hape.

Oke! Ditunggu reviewnya —maksudku, pertanyaannya!

Keep in mind, pertanyaannya seputar AU ff ini aja ya! Jangan tanya yang kayak 'kalian pengen comeback kapan?' atau semacamnya! Karena itu juga pertanyaanku haha...haha...ha... trus boleh seputar sepuh-sepuh juga! Kayak 'haechan, taeil tuh blablabla' atau gimana kek terserah kalian deh tapi yang jawab tetep bakalan geng bayi-bayi ini.

Pertanyaan ditampung sampe tanggal 15 feb.

Sebisa mungkin reviewnya pake acc ya, jangan guest. Soalnya guest review masuknya telat kan. Terus emailku juga lagi bermasalah~

Atau kalo gak punya acc di sini tapi ada acc wp, PM ke @ batatagor aja ya! Pake hestek #KakakBertanya! Nga bukan lagi promosi kok tapi kalo keliatan kayak promosi ya yaudah diharap peka aja kalian mah ya ahaha.

"Satu review berapa pertanyaan?" Maksimal 2! Kalo mau lebih, review lagi WKWKWK haus review banget kayaknya.

Aku nggak nge-expect bakal banyak yang review sih tbh. Tapi kalo ntar ternyata banyak, aku harus selektif~ demi konten yang menyenangkan juga.

Kalo dikit yang bener-bener dikit banget dan akunya gak bisa bikin pertanyaannya jadi asik? Sampai jumpa di chapter 8 part 1 yang gatau bakal di-up kapan!

Adios amigos!!


	14. BONUS 2

"Aduh..." Jeno meringis ketika merasa ada yang menendang-nendang kepalanya. Dia membuka mata dan melihat ada kaki yang memang daritadi menyenggolnya seakan tidak sadar kalau kakinya itu bau. Ya, dari baunya, Jeno rasa itu kaki Haechan.

Bau apa sih? Bau bedak bayi.

Dia duduk lalu menyingkirkan kakinya itu jauh-jauh waktu dia benar melihat itu memang Haechan yang sekarang malah tidur sambil cengengesan, tidak sadar tadi kakinya sempat mengenai juga badan Jaemin yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya tidur. Jaemin yang tidurnya langsung terganggu akhirnya ikut duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek mata. "...lho? Tidur semua?" Katanya. "Tadi kita ngapain sih?"

Jeno masih merem-merem. Iya, mereka sebelumnya ngapain ya? Kok bisa semuanya ada di rumahnya? Terus juga tidur gak jelas gini di ruang tamu.

Jaemin yang lebih gercep dari Jeno di sana, langsung bangun-bangunin Renjun dan Jisung yang tidurnya tepat di sebelahnya. "Ey, bangun. Pada pulang yuk."

Renjun ngulet dulu sebelum gumam, "...taperwer..." dia merem lagi, terus tiba-tiba nangis. "Taperweeeer..."

Jaemin panik, apalagi Jisung juga keliatan pengen ikut nangis gatau kenapa. "Jangan nangis! Mama kamu gak bakal marah kok!" Dia tau Winwin orangnya gimana dan dia yakin sesuka apapun Winwin sama taperwer, tetep gak bakal bikin anaknya sedih.

"Tapi papa bisa marah... —hiks— kalo tau aku —hiks— ngerusakin koleksinya mama..."

Wah. Om Yuta ya. Jaemin jarang liat papanya Renjun sih ya jadi dia juga gak yakin buat ngomong apa. Terakhir dia liat papanya Renjun, ya pas ulang tahun Taeil itu. Dia liat si Om Yuta mojok sendiri main hape, terus sempet keliatan ngobrol sama papanya Mark, Om Johnny. Obrolannya sih, Jaemin nggak meratiin, tapi entah kenapa dia nggak berani nguping soalnya ya... obrolan bapak-bapak itu serem ya...

Haechan kedengaran melenguh. Kayaknya dia bereaksi banget sama suara nangisnya Renjun. "Njun... nangis kenapa..." dia masih merem, masih tengkurep, dan tangannya mulai nepuk-nepuk udara, nyari Renjun tapi nggak kesampean gara-gara kehalang punggung Jaemin. "Taperwer... tinggal beli lagi..."

Taperwer. Iya, Jeno jadi inget tadi mereka sempet ribut taperwer. Tapi... terus gimana? Abis ribut taperwer terus ada kejadian apa?

Lalu waktu Jeno mulai mengedarkan pandangan, dia lihat kotak besar ada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Bingung kenapa kotak mainan milik orangtuanya ada di sana, Jeno mendekat lalu entah kenapa dia kepikiran untuk mengintip ke dalamnya.

"Ngapain Jen?" Tanya Jaemin waktu ngeliat Jeno posisinya aneh banget diliat dari belakang.

Jeno coba masukin tangannya ke dalam kotak lewat lubang yang ada di bagian atas kotak. Tangannya mengambil selembar kertas dari sana. "Ini apaan? Kenapa ada nama... Mark hyung?"

Mereka yang sudah bangun langsung melirik pada si empunya nama. Mark, yang ternyata masih tidur sambil memeluk guguk itu lalu dibangunkan Jeno.

"Hyung, tau gak ini maksudnya apa?" Jeno memperlihatkan isi kertas yang diambilnya dari dalam kotak.

Mark coba membacanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ya ampun, matanya masih belum fokus sepenuhnya. Dia juga tidak merasa seaneh itu dengan kertas yang bertuliskan namanya besar-besar. Iya, sampai dia sadar kalau kertas itu dilipat, dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lebih penting tertulis di dalamnya.

"Hmm... 'buat Mark (dan ecan)'..." dia menjeda dengan alis berkerut. Dia tatap Jeno. "...'Ecan'?"

"Uh, Haechan mungkin?"

Mark mengangguk lalu melanjutkan membaca. "...'Kamu sama ecan kapan akur sih kayak renjun-chenle? Berantem mulu nggak bosen apa? Dari _Marching Mark_ '... hah?"

Butuh beberapa saat buat Jeno untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Iya, dia baru ingat itu kotak apa. Itu kotak yang pokoknya selalu membuat orangtuanya tertawa luar biasa keras tiap malam, tiap orangtua Jaemin main ke rumah...

"Ini kotak pertanyaan, hyung!" Seru Jeno seraya menepuk pundak Mark, terlalu semangat. Mark mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti. "Iya, jadi kayaknya kita sebelum ketiduran tuh sempet ngelakuin ritual!"

"R-ritual apa!" Mark melotot, sementara anak-anak yang lain tidak mengerti apa itu ritual.

"Nih, buktinya ini hyung!" Dia nunjuk kertas yang dipegang Mark. "Aku inget rasanya ibu pernah ngasih tau kalo isi kotaknya ini cuma kertas-kertas kosong aja! Tapi liat deh, ini ada tulisannya! Terus juga ada nama hyung sama Haechan di sini!"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Ya... hmm... kalo gak salah, ibu bilang...," Jeno diam. Ragu, apa memang dia boleh mengatakannya langsung. "...kalo pas aku buka kotak ini terus isinya ada kertas yang ada tulisannya... berarti itu ditulis sama makhluk halus..."

Melotot. "HAH?" Mark langsung ngelempar kertasnya ke muka Jeno, dan mundurin duduknya sampe nyandar ke tembok. Guguk juga masih dalam pelukannya. "Nggak mau! Bakar aja itu kotaknya!"

"Ih, ini kotak punya orangtuaku!"

Haechan yang sekarang udah bangun juga langsung nempel ke Renjun pas denger soal makhluk halus. Eh, tapi Renjun nggak tau makhluk halus itu apa... jadi dia cuma ngelus-ngelus punggung Haechan yang keliatannya ketakutan.

Jaemin? Jaemin tadi sempet melukin Jisung yang nangis gara-gara denger Renjun nangis, tapi sekarang... dia, dengan jiwa keponya, mulai ngorek-ngorek isi kotak. "Itu setan ada yang nulis nama aku juga gak ya..."

Jeno nepuk kening. Udah bagus-bagus dia pake istilah makhluk halus, ini Jaemin malah gak babibu langsung bilang setan. Padahal kan...

"SETAN?" Renjun dan Chenle langsung jerit. "DI MANA?"

"Nggak! Nggak ada!" kata Jeno sambil nyamperin kedua temannya yang paling penakut.

Tapi buat nenangin Renjun susah banget, soalnya Haechan yang tadi dipelukin Renjun juga sama paniknya. Panik ketemu panik. Kelar urusan. "Nggak, beneran deh nggak ada setan! Rumahku tuh kawasan bebas setan!"

"Bebas setan? Berarti setan bebas masuk sini?" Nah, nah. Haechan bikin Renjun makin teriak-teriak minta pulang.

"Bukan!"

"Hus, berisik!" Jaemin nyela, fokus sama satu kertas yang diambilnya dari dalam kotak. "Nih, liat! Ada yang buat aku juga!" Dia pamerin kertasnya ke semua yang ada di sana.

"Apa isinya?" Mark yang nanya. Dia sebagai yang juga (sempat) megang kertas yang sama, jadi penasaran juga walaupun lebih ke waswas. Tapi Jaemin nggak langsung bacain. Malah, dia sibuk merengut sambil memindai isi kertasnya. "...sini, aku bacain..."

"Ehe, peka banget." Dia ngasih kertasnya ke Mark, sekalian ngerebut guguk dengan alasan biar Mark bacanya lebih gampang. Padahal gak ada hubungannya.

Mark mendengus, lalu mulai membaca. "Hmm...'dari _phanb_ , buat Jaemin. Gak mau punya dedek lagi gitu?'," katanya, lalu melihat ke Jaemin yang sama-sama mengerutkan alis. "Tuh. Kamu mau punya dedek lagi gak?"

Jaemin diem. "Dedek tuh maksudnya yang kayak Jisung?" Mark ngangguk. "Nggak tau deh ya... lagian aku juga nggak tau mama beli Jisung di mana. Kalo mama kamu gimana, hyung? Beli Haechan di mana?"

Mark ngedip sekali, terus dua kali. Dia nggak pernah nanya ke mamanya soal Haechan dibeli di mana, jadi dia nggak tau jawabannya... tapi dia nggak pernah nanya juga gara-gara dia nggak pernah kepikiran kalo adeknya yang itu tuh... dibeli...

Mark langsung nengok ke adeknya yang sekarang udah gak teriak-teriak (tapi semuka-mukanya banjir air mata). Dia mulai nanya, "Chan, kamu tau gak mama beli kamu di mana...?"

"Hah?" Haechan narik ingus. Dia nggak ngerti ini kakaknya ngomong apa. "Beli apa?"

"Kamu dibeli di mana tau gak? Harganya berapa?"

Haechan diem. Merengut. Dia dibeli? Sumpah, baru denger. Setau dia, dia tuh dilahirin sama mamanya di rumah sakit... "Emang kalo hyung di mana? Berapa harga?"

"...aku mah..." dia mikir dulu. Dia tiba-tiba jadi keinget waktu itu sempet berasa kayak nggak terlalu disayang orang tuanya. "...kayaknya gratisan..."

Jeno nepuk jidat. Dia udah nyadar ini ngelantur banget dari awal Jaemin bilang kalo Jisung dibeli... tapi di sini, dia ngerasa bisa maklum kalo inget mamanya Jaemin itu kayak gimana. Mungkin Jaemin pernah nanya ke mamanya, pertanyaan yang klasik ditanya anak-anak. 'Ma, aku dilahirin dari mana?'.

Bukan ngatain mamanya Jaemin yang macem-macem sih, tapi kalo Jeno boleh jujur, mamanya Jaemin itu tipe yang bakal ngejawab 'kata siapa kamu dilahirin? Orang kamu dibeli di toko peralatan bayi pas lagi diskon'...

"Err, hyung. Mau ngingetin, hyung belom jawab pertanyaan yang buat hyung tadi..." Jeno mau coba ngalihin pembicaraan. Dia juga pernah nanya ke ibunya, Doyoung, pertanyaan yang sama. Dan yah, jawaban dari Doyoung itu nggak beda jauh sama penjelasan guru di kelas biologi bab reproduksi... jadi Jeno kurang lebih tau mereka belum boleh ngomongin yang kayak gituan.

Mark mengerang. "Wajib banget apa? Emang kenapa kalo nggak aku jawab?"

Hm. Jeno nggak tau juga sih. "Kali aja ntar malem setannya datengin hyung, nagih jawaban..."

Deg. Semuanya langsung merinding.

"HYUNG, JAWAB AJA, UDAH!" Haechan teriak-teriak di pelukannya Renjun —eh, nggak deng. Mereka saling meluk, erat banget, kayak mau nyekek. "Apa tadi? Kenapa kita gak akur? KITA AKUR BANGET WOI! SIBLING GOLZ! RENJUN CHENLE MAH LEWAT! YA GAK, HYUNG?"

Mark keliatan pengen protes pas dibilang akur sama Haechan, tapi nggak tau ya... dia berasa bulu kuduknya mulai merinding disko pas ngebayangin makhluk halus yang namanya _Marching Mark_ ini bakal datengin ke kamarnya ntar malem... "I, IYA! SOK TAU KAMU, SETAN! KITA, KITA TIAP PAGI GAK REBUTAN KAMAR MANDI KAN?"

"IYA! KITA JUGA GAK REBUTAN AYAM KAN?"

"IYA, AYAM YANG BAGIAN MANA AJA MAH ENAK!"

Terus mereka ketawa. Ketawa maksa. Sempet juga mereka tos-tosan jarak jauh, terus abis itu mereka mulai narik napas ngos-ngosan —capek juga teriak-teriak. Mereka pengennya sih dengan ini Mark nggak bakal didatengin setan _Marching Mark_ ntar malem...

Haechan tumben ya peduli sama kakaknya? Ya iyalah. Kalo Mark didatengin, ya Haechan juga didatengin. Kan mereka satu kamar. Emang dasar si Haechan.

Liatin kakak-adek ini teriak-teriak, Jaemin jadi mikir. "Setan _phanb_? Aku nggak usah teriak-teriak ya? Tenggorokanku sakit...," katanya sambil mendongak, soalnya nggak tau setannya ada di mana. "Aku mau-mau aja punya dedek lagi, tapi nanti dulu kalo ada uang. Udah ya? Jangan datengin aku ntar malem lho..."

"Hmm..." Chenle ngesot ke deket kotak. "Aku jadi penasaran juga." Dia mulai nyari-nyari ke dalam kotak. Entah ke mana perginya rasa takutnya tadi, tapi yang pasti sekarang dia seakan merasakan rasa keponya Jaemin itu mulai menular ke mana-mana.

Nggak butuh waktu lama buat dia nemu satu kertas yang bertuliskan namanya dan juga nama kakaknya di bagian depan kertas. "Renjun ge! Ada punya kita!" Dia nunjukin kertasnya ke Renjun dengan sumringah, sementara Renjun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Haechan. "Ngg... Jeno hyung, bacain."

Jeno manut. Dia sempat ngernyit pas baca dalam hati. "...'dari _Goldenbitch01_ , Renjun dan Chenle, kenapa kalian takut dijodo—..."

"AAAAAA!"

Belum selesai Jeno bacain, Renjun dan Chenle udah jerit-jeritan, lagi. "Belum selesai!" Jeno akhirnya gerah. Dia tarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali membacakan kertasnya... "'Kenapakaliantakutdijodohin? Emangkalianmikirnyamaudijodohinsamasiapa?'... nah!" Dia sengaja bacainnya cepet biar nggak kepotong sama mereka yang sekarang masih jerit-jerit.

Haechan, sabar. Telinganya pengang banget denger teriakan Renjun yang pas banget di sebelah telinganya, dan juga Chenle yang tadi sempet pindah ke dekat Renjun duduk, yang berarti juga dekat sama posisi Haechan sekarang.

"Apaan sih, jangan teriak-teriak!" Jaemin sibuk nahanin guguk yang takut denger suara teriakan tadi biar gak ke mana-mana. "Emang kenapa dijodohin? Kalian takut dijodohin?"

"Ya takut lah! Apa enaknya dijodohin!" Jawab Renjun dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar. Chenle juga mulai nempelin Jeno. "Aku masih mau sama mama papaku yang sekarang!"

"Ya emang apa hubungannya dijodohin sama mama papa? Kan ntar tetep bisa ketemu!" Jaemin inget dia beberapa waktu lalu abis ngunjungin kakek neneknya di Thailand. Kakek neneknya kan orangtua mamanya. Masih bisa ketemu tuh.

Renjun nggak terlalu denger kata-kata Jaemin. Dia cuma teriak-teriak.

"Berisik ih!" Jaemin kesel. Guguk kabur-kaburan gara-gara pada teriak-teriak.

"Huweee! Masih pengen sama mama!" Chenle terus merengek sambil menempeli Mark yang sibuk menyumpal telinga. "Kata mama, kalo dijodohin berarti bukan mama sama papa lagi yang bakal ngurus kita! Berarti kita ganti orangtua kan?"

Jaemin nggak ngerti. Di sinetron yang biasanya dia tonton sama mamanya kadang ada yang bahas soal jodoh-jodohan, tapi kok definisinya beda ya? Tapi dia nggak ngerasa mamanya Renjun dan Chenle tipe yang bakal seniat itu buat ngibulin anak-anaknya... tapi... ya sudahlah.

Jeno, capek dengan semua sesi teriak-teriak, mulai mengambil satu kertas lagi dari kotak. "Nih, aku ngambil kertas lagi! Udah, nggak usah nangis!" Dia buka kertasnya, lalu mulai membaca. "Hmm... ini buat aku sama Mark hyung, dari _bunny-airy_." Dia lihat Mark yang mulai berwajah kaku, mendengar namanya lagi-lagi disebut.

"Kamu duluan ah, Jen!"

"Iya, iya. Hmm... 'Jeno, kamu nggak kesepian apa Jen, jadi anak tunggal? Gak pengenkah dibikinin dedek bayi sama ibu dy sama ayah jae?'...," diktenya. Dia bingung ini kenapa daritadi yang ditanya soal dedek bayi ya...

Jaemin nimbrung, pengen coba baca. Emang dasar bocah kepo. "Pada ngira kita semua kaya kali ya, bisa beli dedek bayi..."

Jeno batuk dengernya. Pengen jelasin tapi juga nggak tega. Jadilah dia berdeham, ingin menjawab pertanyaannya langsung saja. "Setan _bunny-airy_... aku sebenernya kesepian sih... tapi ayah sama ibu sama-sama sibuk. Aku bingung bilangnya." Dia lalu berlanjut membacakan pertanyaan untuk Mark dari setan yang sama. "'Mark, kamu kapan capeknya ngalah mulu sama Haechan?'. Tuh, hyung. Ditanyain lagi."

"Sekarang juga udah capek!" Mark menyeru dengan luar biasa cepat, lalu tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang berhembus pada tengkuknya... apakah itu... setan _Marching Mark_...?

Mark lihat Haechan yang melotot padanya. Melotot, dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan sebagai kita-kan-ngakunya-sibling-golz!

Mark, dengan gagu langsung mengoreksi kata-katanya. "Capek? Nggak bakalan! Aku tuh sayang banget sama adekku! Kalo dia mau mandi duluan ya yaudah aku mandi abis dia juga nggak apa-apa! Yang penting adekku seneng!"

Haechan bisa diliat rada merinding denger kata-kata Mark. Geli geli gimana gitu.

Jeno nggak ngerasa ada yang perlu diributkan lagi dari jawaban Mark, jadi dia mulai mengambil kertas lain. "Lah, buat aku lagi?" Dia nyerit. "Hmm... dari _Byunki_. 'Kalo ibu gak ada di rumah, Jeno bobok dikelonin ayah nggak? Dibacain dongeng gitu sama ayah? Ceritain ya jen'."

"Setannya pada suka sama Jeno!" Jaemin nyikut lengan Jeno sambil ikut melihat-lihat kertasnya. "Atau gara-gara kamu yang ambil, jadi yang keambil kertas yang buat kamu."

Jeno mencibir. "Yaudah, nanti kamu ambil sendiri aja." Kata-katanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah dari Jaemin, seperti mengatakan 'tanpa disuruh pun aku bakal ambil sendiri!'. "Hmm... kalo ibu nggak di rumah ya... aku tidur sendiri aja sih. Kamarku di lantai atas, terus kamar ayah ibu di lantai bawah. Guguk biasa tidur di kandang atau di ruang TV, tapi kadang juga sering aku ajak tidur di kamar..." dia menjeda. Dia baru nyadar itu bukan yang ditanya setan _Byunki_. "Kalo soal ayah, ayah nggak bacain dongeng. Yang biasanya bacain itu ibu tapi pas TK aja. Setelah itu, ibu mulai sibuk. Ayah pernah coba bacain, tapi ujung-ujungnya kita vidcall sama ibu di kamarku, bareng guguk juga kalo guguk lagi bisa disuruh anteng..."

Jeno diem. Dia berasa aneh kenapa tiba-tiba pada diem. Bener-bener hening. Dia perhatiin lagi, semuanya pada ngeliatin dia. "A-apa sih?"

"Mukanya seneng banget kalo udah ngomongin ayah ibunya!" Jaemin nunjuk Jeno dengan niat meledek. Dia ketawa terus mulai ngejar si guguk yang udah parkir di sudut ruangan.

"Ya emang kenapa!" Jeno yakin pipinya merah sekarang, apalagi pas dia liat Renjun yang sekarang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Seneng ya, Jen?" tanya Renjun dengan suara pelan. "Cerita lebih banyak lagi, coba." Sebagai yang sudah mengenal Jeno paling lama, dia di sana adalah yang paling tau soal keadaan rumah Jeno.

Jeno hanya membalas dengan senyuman. "Cerita apa lagi ya? Hmm... ayah sering banget kangen ibu. Kayaknya lebih sering dari aku. Jadi tiap kita sama-sama kangen terus ibu lagi gak bisa diganggu, kita bakal ngomongin soal ibu. Soalnya itu bikin ibu suka tiba-tiba nelpon ke rumah..."

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya, ibu bersin-bersin. Ibu langsung nuduh kita, 'kalian ngomongin aku ya?'. Gitu." Jeno ketawa senang, membayangkan bagaimana ramainya waktu pertama kali ketahuan membicarakan Doyoung dengan ayahnya.

Mendengar cerita Jeno, semuanya jadi mengembangkan senyum. Jeno akhir-akhir ini berubah, menurut mereka. Sebelum ulang tahunnya waktu itu, Jeno terkesan menyendiri. Dia murah senyum, tapi terkesan membuat dinding pembatas dengan yang lain. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak mengerti. Perubahan itu muncul karena ibunya pulang beberapa waktu lalu. Pasti itu membuat suasana hati Jeno lebih baik.

"Ahh... aku juga ingin dapat pertanyaan semanis itu!" Jaemin langsung ngesot mendekati kotak. "Ayolah, setan-setan!" Dia mengais-ngais isi kotak, mencari-cari kertas bertuliskan namanya. "Dari... sunsyin delit! Namanya unik buat ukuran setan!" Dia cepet buka kertasnya, tapi dia lupa... dia cuma bisa baca tulisan-tulisan gampang doang. Dia langsung ngoper kertasnya ke Mark yang kebetulan paling deket —dan yang mukanya paling gak nyante banget denger Jaemin ngomong 'sunsyin delit'.

"Jaem, _Sunshine Delight_ tuh dibacanya sansyain dilayt! Bukan sunsyin delit!" Dia ngernyit ke Jaemin yang ketawa-ketawa aja, gak ngerti di bagian mana yang beda. "Pertanyaannya... 'Jaemin sayangku cintaku manisku'... eh..." Mark keselek.

"Ih, hyung! Jangan gitu ihhh! Jaemin kan jadi maluuu!" Jaemin yang kesenengan jadi mulai nemplok-nemplok ke Mark.

"Apa sih! Ini di kertasnya tulisannya begini!" Dia kasih lihat kertasnya ke semuanya —yang sedikit banyaknya kurang membantu karena yang bisa baca cepat hanya Jeno. "Nih, 'Jaemin sayangku cintaku manisku'!"

"Aah, dibaca lagi!" Jaemin ketawa gemes. Nggak ngerti.

Mark dorong-dorong Jaemin yang gelendotan. "Hih, dengerin nih! 'Kenapa kamu masih aja imut setelah mendapatkan banyak kata kasar baru dari mama?'. Tuh!" Dia dibikin capek gara-gara bacain pertanyaan doang.

"Aku imut katanya!" Jaemin tepuk tangan. Nggak ngerti. "Tapi... kata kasar dari mama ya." Dia keliatan mikir dulu bentar. "Gimana ya... jadi aku tuh kayak udah punya mindset lho? Pokoknya kata-kata yang mama lontarin pas di depan TV tuh gak boleh aku tiruin. Mama juga sebenernya kalo ngomong sama aku atau Jisung nggak bakal pake kata-kata kayak gitu."

"Emang separah apa sih?" Jeno pernah denger ibunya ngerumpi sama mamanya Jaemin di teras rumahnya. Biasa, ngeteh. Emang kedengeran beberapa yang kasar, tapi menurutnya sih... nggak separah itu...

"*******".

...sampe dia denger contoh katanya dari Jaemin.

Parah. Sampe disensor. Jeno nyesel banget nanya.

"*******...?" Chenle. "Apa itu *******?"

Jeno, Jaemin, dan Mark langsung melotot. Iya, Mark juga tau kata itu.

"Ge, ******* itu apa?" Chenle nanya ke Renjun yang juga keliatan bingung.

"Gatau? Kenapa tanya aku?" Renjun berasa kesinggung entah kenapa.

"Ih, biasa aja dong, ge, mukanya! Kan aku nanya!"

"Ya makanya kenapa nanya ke aku!"

"Ish, ngapain pake berantem sih!" Haechan nabok Chenle dan Renjun. Dia pengen pindah tempat, capek banget duduk deket mereka.

Chenle dan Renjun melototin Haechan. "Apaan sih! Kok mukul-mukul aja!" Mereka bales nabok Haechan.

Kasian.

"Oi," bisik Mark pada Jaemin yang sama-sama mantengin. "Kayaknya, kata-kata kasar mama kamu ampuh banget bikin perkelahian."

"Itu sih... aku nggak ikutan."

Mereka sepakat buat mulai ambil kertas baru. "Sekarang... WAH. PANJANG BANGET." Mark pamerin kertasnya itu ke semuanya yang ada di sana. "Eh, nggak deng. Biasa aja, tapi yang ini paling panjang... dari..."

" _Jdarea_?" Jeno ikut bacain. "Ini namanya beda-beda. "Ada buat Injun, aku, Nana, sama... 'bayi-bayiku'...? Siapa?"

"Yang bayi di sini cuma Jisung!" Chenle nunjuk Jisung yang entah sejak kapan udah goleran di tengah jalan.

"Kamu juga masih bayi!" Haechan nyikut.

"Kalo gitu kamu juga!"

"Ya nggak lah! Aku udah SD!"

"Sst sst stttttt!" Jaemin nyuruh diem mereka-mereka yang udah mau mulai season baru dari tabok-tabokan. "Aku mau jawab pertanyaan yang buat aku! Kalian diem! Ntar setannya gak bisa denger terus dia datengin aku, kalian tanggung jawab!"

Chenle dan Haechan langsung diem. Mereka gak tau bakal disuruh tanggung jawab dalam bentuk apa kalo emang kejadian.

Jaemin batuk dulu sebelum baca. "Ohok! Hmm..."

"Emang kamu bisa baca?" Mark. Jleb banget.

"Ehe. Tolongin." Jaemin ngoper lagi. "Tapi dia nanyain papa kan? Aku bisa baca yang itu!"

"Hmm... 'Jaemin, Jaemin... kamu rindu papa, gak? Suka main sama papa gak kalo di rumah?'."

"Oh! Setan Jeday nanya papa!" Jaemin tepuk tangan. "Tapi aku biasa aja sih. Kangen ya kangen tapi gara-gara papa sering keliatan di TV jadi ya... gitu."

"Jeday, Jeday... _Jdarea_ itu..." Mark nepuk jidat. Mark takut ntar setannya marah namanya diganti-ganti. "Terus sering main gak kalo papa kamu lagi di rumah?"

"Main berdua aja? Nggak sih?" Jaemin mikir. "Kalo papa di rumah, papa biasanya tuh... hmm..." dia berusaha mengingat. Kok... seingetnya dia, papanya itu kalo di rumah ya... pasti caper-caperan sama mamanya doang... gara-gara mamanya terkesan yang kayak lebih suka sama sinetron daripada sama suaminya yang akhirnya ada waktu buat pulang...

"...itu muka kenapa..." Jeno ngernyit pas liat Jaemin cuma merengut.

"Papa kalo di rumah cuma kangen sama mama aja! Sama aku sama Jisung nggak!"

"SAMAAA!" Chenle nyautin. "Pas papaku kemaren-kemaren pulang juga! Ngajak mama sarapan di kebun belakang, terus pas aku sama Renjun ge mau ikutan gak dibolehin!"

Beuh, Chenle inget banget waktu itu dia bahkan sampe gigit tangan papanya saking keselnya. Ya gimana lagi? Chenle sama Renjun cuma ngeliatin mama papanya sarapan berdua doang dari pintu ke kebun belakang. Ada dekor bunga hias, ada alunan musik klasik, terus juga water sprinkler-nya dinyalain, jadi nambah suasana garden party. Padahal mah... cuma... sarapan...

Renjun mengiyakan dalam hati. Dia juga jadi keikut inget sama tampang papanya waktu bilang 'anak kecil makannya di meja makan'. Ngeselin.

"Kebun belakang?" Mark ngernyit. "Emang enak makan di kebun?"

"Nggak tau sih, tapi lucu! Kayak di film-film!"

Mark nggak yakin film apa yang dimaksud. Dia mutusin buat mempersilakan Jeno untuk menjawab pertanyaan untuknya.

"Jadi... 'Jeno, ayah kamu kalo pas ibu kamu pulang seneng banget dong ya? Mereka ngobrolnya gimana sih kalo di rumah? Pas ibu kamu balik kerja lagi pasti kamu sedih... ya?' ... ah, soal ibu..."

"Setannya kayak tau banget kamu sama ayah ibu kamu, Jen." Mark coba baca kertasnya. "Yaudah, gimana? Aku juga jadi penasaran." Dia selalu ngeliat Jaehyun itu orang dewasa yang serba tertata. Tapi gimana orang dewasa ini bertingkah waktu istrinya yang jarang di rumah akhirnya pulang, siapa yang tau?

"Hmm... ayah ya. Kayak yang tadi aku udah bilang, kangennya ayah itu ngelebihin kangennya aku..." dia nginget-nginget lagi waktu ibunya pulang pas ulangtahun. Ayah ibunya nganter dia ke sekolah, terus abis itu mereka jalan-jalan berdua, entah ke mana. Tapi yang pasti, ayahnya kelihatan lebih senang dari biasanya. "Aku ngerasanya... rasa seneng aku bahkan kalah sama rasa senengnya ayah pas ibu pulang."

"Awww..." Jaemin memeluk kedua kakinya. "Terus? Kamu suka nguping obrolan mereka gak?"

"Nggak lah... nguping tuh nggak boleh..."

Jaemin miringin kepala. Nggak boleh? Tapi dia selama ini denger-dengerin aja papa mamanya kalo ngobrol yang nggak penting kayak... 'kamu kebanyakan nonton sinetron', terus dibales 'kamu juga kebanyakan nampang di TV'...

Yah, Jaemin telat nyadar kenapa juga dia bandingin orangtuanya sama orangtua Jeno. "Jadi kamu bener gak tau ayah ibu kamu kalo ngobrol gimana? Setannya nungguin tuh."

"Apa ya... kayaknya soal pekerjaan... atau nanya kabar... yang biasa aja sih."

Mereka mangut-mangut. Yah, gimana lagi kalo emang Jeno nggak tau? Terlalu nurut sih, Jeno.

"Soal sedih pas ibu kamu balik kerja lagi... kayaknya gak usah dijawab sih?" Mark udah siap bacain pertanyaan buat Renjun. Setelah Jeno ngangguk, Mark langsung nyari di mana Renjun sekarang. Masih di tempat yang sama sih ya. "Jadi... 'Injun, kamu sering main sama Rumput Laut gak sih? Ini kakak penasaran bangeeettt... pengen tau sedeket apa kamu sama Rumput Laut'... Rumput Laut itu apa?"

"Ih, itu setannya salah orang! Harusnya dia nanya aku!" Chenle nyerobot. "Rumput Laut itu adek aku!"

"Wah? Chenle punya adek?" Jaemin, selaku yang sempet ditanya juga soal adek, jadi ikut penasaran. "Belinya berapa harga?"

"Papa pernah kasih tau! $18000! Katanya dikasih potongan harga. Aslinya... $20000 kalo gak salah."

Mereka-mereka yang ada di sana dan ngerti soal uang-uangan, langsung berdecak kagum.

"Harga normal adek bayi berapa sih emang!" Jaemin heboh sendiri. Dia mulai mikirin orangtuanya udah ngeluarin berapa duit buat beli dia dan Jisung...

Haechan dan Jeno bingung, lagi. Jeno udah dijelasin kan sama ibunya soal gimana dia lahir. Dia udah dikasih tau soal gimana sel telur dibuahi dan bagaimana pembelahannya (entah apa yang ada di pikiran Doyoung saat itu). Sedangkan Haechan emang gak pernah dijelasin mamanya, tapi dia bisa kurang lebih nebak kalo misalnya ngeliat ibu-ibu yang memiliki bayi, sebelumnya pasti punya perut yang membesar. Mereka... mereka nggak ngerti kenapa si adeknya Chenle ini bisa dibeli dengan harga sebegitu mahalnya. Jadi siapa di sini yang salah?

Lalu Mark? Mark lebih ke... syok. Dia gak tau harga bayi di pasaran itu berapa, jadi dia cuma bandingin harga si Rumput Laut dengan harga dirinya yang sepertinya gratisan.

"Eh, tapi... ini setannya pengen taunya soal Injun sama Rumput Laut. Bukan Chenle..." Jeno berusaha gak ambil pusing. Dia mengembalikan topik ke aslinya. "Jadi... gimana, Injun?"

Renjun merengut daritadi. "...aku gak suka Rumput Laut."

Semua menatap heran. Adeknya Chenle kan berarti adeknya Renjun juga?

"Aku takut sama dia. Gede banget."

"Gede? Gedean dia apa kamu?" Mark nanya.

"Gedean dia."

"Eh, tapi Injun kan kekecilan. Gak bisa dijadiin patokan."

Jeno kena lempar bantal. "Nggak! Emang dia gede banget! Kalo napas berisik juga!"

Haduh. Haechan nyikut Renjun. "Gak boleh gitu sama adek sendiri!" Katanya. "Lagian segede apa sih!"

"Haechan hyung udah pernah ketemu kan!" Chenle memekik sambil lompat-lompat. Terlalu semangat. "Inget gak sih ihh!"

"Apaan! Kapan!"

"Kapan ya... pokoknya pernah!"

Mereka terus saling teriak pada satu sama lain sampai Jeno melerai. "Udah! Nih, coba kita baca pertanyaan berikutnya yaa? Buat bayi-bayi!"

"Tapi yang bayi cuma Jisung!"

"Yaudah, bangunin Jisung!"

Butuh waktu lama untuk membangunkan Jisung. Mereka harus berurusan dulu dengan auman-aumannya yang khas.

"Jisung! Bangun!"

"GRHDHRVRHRHGHRHZXH."

Begitu terus selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya dia bangun waktu Jaemin bilang 'ada papa'.

"Papa?" Jisung melek, terus nengok kanan kiri. Pas dia gak nemu papanya di sana, dia udah siap mau tidur lagi.

Tapi ditahan.

"Bayi! Ada pertanyaan buat kamu!" Jaemin pegangin pipi Jisung, berusaha bikin dia tetep melek. "Mark hyung, bacain!"

Mark cuma ngebales bilang kalo kertasnya dipegang Jeno, yang mana langsung ngebuat Jeno mulai membacakan kertasnya. "Hmm... 'bayi-bayiku, kalian suka nongkrong di bistro papanya Jeno, kan? Suka makan di sana kan? Menunya apa aja? Terus enak gak makanannya?' ...kok... kedengerannya ini buat kita semua deh. Soalnya dia pake 'kalian'..."

Mark coba baca. "Iya juga sih. Kita semua... bayi gitu?"

"Aku udah TK nol besar! Masa dibilang bayi!" Chenle pengen protes ke setan _jdarea_ gara-gara dipanggil bayi.

"Kamu mah masih bisa dibilang bayi! Lah, kita?" Haechan nunjuk semua yang udah di bangku SD. "Udahlah, Jisung sama Chenle aja yang jawab!"

"Hadeh! Setan _jdarea_! Aku kalo ke bistro om Jaehyun cuma numpang makan es doang!" Chenle teriak-teriak entah ke mana. Entah pergi ke mana rasa takutnya akan setan-setanan ini.

"Kita kayaknya jarang sih main ke bistro... bistro tuh yang di blok B kan? Jarang sih aku mah." Jaemin mikir-mikir. Dia gak inget pernah sering makan ke sana.

"Hmmm... kalo buat makan mah jarang ya. Tapi main doang kayaknya lumayan sering gak sih?" Renjun yang ngomong. "Soalnya ayahnya Jeno suka muterin film baru tiap kita ke sana."

"Oh, iya iya! Kita ke sana buat nonton doang!" Haechan ngeiyain. "Terus biasanya om Jaehyun juga bakal ngasih cemilan. Bisa request juga."

Mereka ngangguk-ngangguk. Bener. Mereka ke sana seringnya gara-gara ayahnya Jeno ngajak mereka ke sana dengan iming-iming ada film baru.

"Injun sama Chenle tapi juga lumayan sering ke bistro bareng mama mereka... ayahku kan deket sama mama Injun Chenle." Jeno nunjuk Renjun dan Chenle.

"Nggak sesering itu ah? Cuma sesekali aja," balas Renjun. "Oh, iya. Kita makan di bistro kalo ada mama kan, Le? Aku suka pesen cordon bleu, kalo Chenle lebih suka beli... es...?"

"Iya! Kan tadi aku juga bilang aku makan es doang kalo di bistro!"

"Es apa sih? Kayaknya ayah gak terlalu suka bikin manisan..."

"Gak nentu. Yang lagi ada aja. Waktu itu om Jaehyun lagi ada ceri, jadi bikin es krim pake ceri yang banyak."

Menganggap pertanyaannya sudah lumayan terjawab, mereka mulai mengambil kertas lagi.

"Yang ini... buat Haechan!"

Haechan berjengit kaget. Kayaknya baru kali ini bener-bener ada surat yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Hmm... dari _pinkpointOsaka_. 'Chan, lu tau folder rahasia papa joni dari mana? Masih kecil gak boleh main komputer apalagi buka-buka folder lhoo~'..."

"Folder? Apaan itu?" Jaemin gak ngerti. Baru kali ini dia denger kata 'folder'. Begitu juga dengan Chenle dan...ah, Jisung udah balik tidur.

"Kamu bisa buka komputer, Chan?" Jeno yang nanya. Dia ada komputer di rumah, tapi tiap dia ngedeketin, pasti guguk bakal gonggong, kayak manggil Jaehyun, ngaduin Jeno. Abis guguk ngegonggong, pasti Jaehyun bakal muncul entah dari mana sambil tersenyum melarang.

"Hmm... nggak tuh? Aku juga gatau folder itu apa. Kayaknya setannya pas nulis di kertas masih tidur deh. Belum bangun." Haechan ketawa-tawa.

Mark melotot. "Kamu boong ya?"

Deg. Haechan mulai pamer senyum. "Boong apa sih, hyung?"

"Kamu daritadi tiap ngomong 'setan' pasti ketakutan. Sekarang ketawa-ketawa."

Hm. Mereka mulai meratiin Haechan. Emang ada yang aneh.

"Chan! Folder papa Joni maksudnya gimana!" Mereka udah siap interogasi Haechan yang masih ketawa-ketiwi.

"Nggak! Mulut terkunci rapat! Maaf ya, setan!"

Kayaknya Haechan udah dikasih sesuatu oleh Johnny supaya tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit lagi soal itu. Apalagi, kalo dia jelasin, nanti dia bakal ketauan kalo dia udah lumayan bisa baca... dia males disuruh ikut bacain kertas-kertasnya juga...

Mark udah nahan-nahan biar gak jitak si adeknya ini yang lagi mode nyebelin. Dia masih berasa diperatiin sama setan _Marching Mark_.

"Bodo ah! Yaudah, ambil kertas lagi!" Dia yang masukin tangan ke dalam kotak. Ngambilnya bener-bener pake emosi sampe kertasnya kusut. "Buat... Renjun! Renjun, nih dari _Lonjuin_. Katanya 'Ada niat buat ceritain soal rumah gede di blok C? Papa kamu gak ada niatan resmiin rumahnya gitu terus undang-undang tetangga-tetangga remponk? Biar ga dikira melarat ajahhh'."

Selesai dibacain, semuanya saling tatep. "Rumah gede di blok C? Yang mana tuh?" Mereka bingung setan _Lonjuin_ ini sebenernya ngomong apa?

"Njun, di blok C ada rumah gede?" Jaemin nanya. Dia bisa dibilang jarang ke blok C. Jauh. Hampir gak pernah ada urusan ke sana juga soalnya.

Renjun ngeliatin temen-temennya secara gantian. "Kok nanya aku sih?" Dia juga sama bingungnya.

"Kan kamu tinggalnya di blok C."

"Iya? Aku gak tau blok-blokan...," cicitnya sambil menahan malu. Dia masih bingung kalo ditanya alamat rumah...

Ngerasa nggak bisa nanya Renjun, mereka mulai kepikiran nanya ke Chenle aja.

"Rumah gede? Hmm... kok aku nggak inget ada rumah gede ya..."

Bingung. Mereka jadi bingung mau melototin Renjun, Chenle, atau malah si setan _Lonjuin_ ya? Kok ngasih pertanyaan yang susah gini sih!

"Le, serius. Ada rumah gede di blok C?" Jaemin gregetan. "Setau aku blok C rumahnya kecil-kecil..."

"Iya gitu? Biasa aja ah. Kayak rumah di blok sini aja." Chenle mengendikkan bahu. Dari wajahnya memang terlihat dia lagi nggak pura-pura.

Jeno menelaah isi suratnya. "...setan yang ini kenapa ya... yaudahlah di skip aja gimana?"

Mereka mengiyakan.

Jaemin sudah siap mengambilkan kertas baru lagi, tapi...

"Kalian ngapain?"

Sontak semuanya langsung menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara berat itu, yang benar-benar mustahil adalah suara salah satu dari mereka.

"A-ayah? Ayah kok udah pulang?" Jeno kaget liat Jaehyun di sana. Dia langsung pengen nutup-nutupin kotak pertanyaannya biar gak keliatan.

Seraya berlalu ke kamar, Jaehyun bilang, "Soalnya ayah denger hari ini sekolah tiba-tiba libur. Di rumah kan nggak ada makanan, jadi ayah mau masak dulu..." dia liatin keadaan di ruang tamu rumahnya. "Tapi ternyata lagi pada ngumpul di sini ya. Tumben."

Nggak tau mau bales apa, jadilah mereka cuma ketawa-ketawa aja.

"Lho? Itu kan kotak punya ayah sama ibu!" Jaehyun nunjuk ke kotak yang daritadi dihalang-halangin Jeno dan Mark.

Yha. Ketauan.

"Kalian main ini?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada sedikit... meninggi. Para bocah yang masih melek (karena Jisung udah nggak) ngangguk pelan. "Kalian jawab semua pertanyaannya kan?" Ngangguk lagi, walaupun kali ini sedikit tidak yakin. "...bahaya kalo gak dijawab semua! Ntar mereka nagihin!"

Chenle diem. "...jadi ini beneran?" Katanya. Tatapannya horor. "Ini bukan bisa-bisaannya Jeno hyung doang?"

Jeno melotot. "Kok aku!" Dia jadi protes.

Ngeliat Jeno yang kayaknya gak pura-pura, Chenle langsung balik peluk Haechan lagi, diikuti Renjun. Jadi... mereka tadi bisa anteng gara-gara ngira Jeno boongin mereka?

"...ma...MAMAAAAA...!" Semuanya langsung menutup telinga begitu Chenle menjerit, menangis, lalu segera keluar dari sana sambil menarik Renjun. Mereka berdua berlarian pulang ke blok C, tanpa sempat siapapun tahan untuk menenangkan.

Bukannya di rumah sedang tidak ada orang? Oh, mereka terlalu 'asik' bermain, sampai-sampai tidak sadar jam sudah menunjukkan angka 3. Pasti Winwin sudah pulang.

"...Chan, pulang juga yuk. Papa kayaknya udah pulang jam segini..." Mark menolehkan kepala pada Haechan yang wajahnya terlihat pucat. Darah sepertinya tidak tersirkulasi dengan baik dalam sistem anak itu sekarang.

Mendapati adiknya tidak begitu merespons, Mark lagi-lagi dapat merasakan sesuatu berembus di tengkuk... yang akhirnya membuat dia memutuskan kabur sendiri, pulang ke rumahnya di sebelah. Ya, tanpa Haechan.

"Aishh... hyung payah!" Jaemin menggerutu tidak suka. "Yaudah, kita lanjut main lagi aja yuk!" Dia menoleh pada Jeno, Haechan, dan... Jaehyun?

Jaehyun di sana duduk bersimpuh. Dia tersenyum, tapi senyumnya itu terlihat keras. Keningnya pun berkerut dalam. Sepertinya ada yang salah...

"Jeno."

"Iya...?" Yang dipanggil tanpa sadar menegapkan punggungnya. Dia juga termasuk yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari ayahnya.

"Ingat apa kata ayah?" Jaehyun bertanya, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Kalau mau pakai barang orang lain, harus...?" Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, meminta Jeno yang melanjutkan.

"...harus minta izin..."

"Bagus. Lalu kotak ini punya siapa?"

"Punya ayah dan ibu..."

"Nah. Jadi...?"

Jeno menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepala. "...maafkan Jeno..."

Melihat Jeno setakut itu, Jaemin sontak menarik Jisung yang mulai terbangun dan Haechan yang bengong-bengong itu mendekat. Jujur, Jaemin tidak menyangka Jeno punya sisi yang semacam ini.

"Tadi Injun nangis... jadi aku mikirnya kalo ngajak main pertanyaan, Injun bakal berenti nangis..."

"Tapi ini tuh bukan kotak yang bisa dimainin sembarangan, Jeno. Emang ibu gak pernah kasih tau?"

Pengen Jeno jawab 'nggak', tapi nggak berani. Iya, Doyoung emang pernah bilang sesuatu soal kotak itu, tapi menurut Jeno, itu nggak bisa diartikan sebagai 'ini bukan kotak yang bisa dimainkan sembarangan' atau sejenisnya.

Dan lagi, Jeno pikir yang lebih penting sekarang adalah dia harus minta maaf.

"Maaf... Jeno nggak akan ulang lagi..."

Satu hal yang Jaemin baru tau di sana. Kalau sedang dimarahi orangtuanya, Jeno akan menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan namanya.

Dan? Dia rasa, ini sudah peringatan pertama kalau apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang sebenarnya lumayan gawat.

"Eh, Jisung udah bangun! Yuk, pulang yuk! Mama pasti udah nungguin kita pulang!" Jaemin langsung berdiri sambil menggandeng Jisung yang sebenernya masih ogah-ogahan untuk bangun. Tapi yang namanya ditarik, Jisung jadi ya mau gimana lagi. "Haechan juga pulang yuk! Kasian kamu ditinggal Mark hyung! Ayo, aku anter pulang!"

Dan begitulah akhirnya bagaimana di sana tinggal Jaehyun dan Jeno saja di rumah. Jeno yang masih menundukkan kepala, dan juga Jaehyun yang belum berkata-kata lagi.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jaehyun sekarang. Dia hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Jeno, memintanya berhenti menunduk. "Ayah nggak semarah itu kok. Ayah cuma takut aja kalian kenapa-kenapa," katanya dengan lembut. Walaupun dalam kepala, dia tengah memutar balik adegan di mana setan-setannya itu benar-benar mengganggu Jaehyun, Doyoung, Taeyong, dan Ten waktu mereka pertama memainkan kotak itu, tepatnya saat mereka baru jadi tetangga setelah sekian lama Jaehyun dan Taeyong pisah... universitas.

Ada yang colek-colek Ten.

Ada yang mainin rambut Jaehyun.

Ada yang peluk-peluk Doyoung.

Ada yang ninggalin bekas cium di pipi Taeyong.

Setelah ngalamin hal kayak gitu, gimana Jaehyun gak langsung panik pas liat bocah-bocah kesayangannya yang sering dia ajak nonton film di bistronya itu juga ikutan main kotak pertanyaan?

Jeno awalnya pengen nanya 'kenapa-kenapa itu maksudnya gimana?', tapi gak jadi karena Jaehyun udah keburu berdiri dan bersiap balikin kotak itu ke tempatnya.

"Waktu itu, Ten hyung, mamanya temen kamu itu yang bilang bakal asik kalo main ini." Oh, dia mulai cerita. Jeno ngikutin dari belakang, biar bisa denger ceritanya. "Doyoung hyung juga ikutan excited gara-gara mainannya ini rada mistis. Tapi dari kita gak ada yang ngira setan-setannya bakal sampe main fisik gitu."

"Tapi bukannya ayah sama yang lain masih suka main ini?" Jeno inget banget pas mereka lagi full team beberapa minggu lalu, Taeyong dan Ten main ke rumah dan Jeno denger suara mereka yang ribut banget gara-gara main kotak pertanyaan.

Oh, fyi. Jeno nggak nguping. Emang mereka seberisik itu sampe Jeno yang nggak suka nguping aja ngerti mereka ngapain.

Jaehyun berdengung. "Ya... soalnya emang asik sih."

Oke. Jeno emang akhir-akhir ini ngerti kalo ayahnya sebenernya nggak se-stabil itu.

Jaehyun mulai cerita lagi yang lain soal pertanyaan apa aja yang paling memorable selama ini. Entah emang penasaran atau nggak, tapi Jeno masih setia ngekor dan mendengarkan... sampai ada satu kertas jatuh dari kotak yang dibawa Jaehyun tanpa orangnya sadari.

Jeno pungut kertas itu dengan rasa ingin tau, apalagi waktu dia lihat ada namanya tertulis di sana. " _Jdarea_... itu setan yang tadi kan?" Gumamnya pelan, tidak mau Jaehyun mendengar.

Menyadari Jeno sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi, Jaehyun menoleh ke belakang, mencari-cari mana anaknya itu. "Jeno? Ngapain? Sini, ke kamar ayah, coba vidcall ibu. Harusnya jam segini ibu lagi istirahat."

"Eh, hm... Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Dia bohong, tentu saja. Dia langsung berlarian ke toilet, tidak membiarkan Jaehyun mengikutinya dengan tatapan mata heran lebih lama lagi. Dia tau, kalau misal ayahnya tau dia sedang memegang kertas dari kotak itu, pasti dia tidak akan bisa membaca isinya, lantaran ayahnya pasti akan langsung memasukkan lagi kertasnya ke dalam kotak.

Begitu sampai di depan toilet, Jeno mulai membaca isi kertasnya.

"...'dari _jdarea_ '." Dia berbisik. Walau ini kertas dari kotak pertanyaan, tapi Jeno tidak merasa kertas yang ini bertanya padanya. "...'Titip pesan buat Jeno, jangan mau punya adek lagi. Mending bertiga aja sama ayah ibu, kan Jeno suka bertiga!'... oh?"

Jeno sempat terdiam sebelum mulai mengembangkan senyum. Bertiga. Iya, Jeno suka bertiga. Bertiga dengan orangtuanya di rumah.

"... _jdarea_ ini tau dari mana ya?" Dia terkekeh pelan, lalu mulai melipat kertasnya dan menyimpannya dalam saku celana.

Jeno lalu menyusul ayahnya ke kamar. Dia lihat ayahnya sudah terlalu nyaman sendiri karena tebakannya benar —istrinya itu sedang istirahat di tempat kerjanya, jadi bisa sekadar vidcall dengan suaminya yang menurut anaknya adalah juara dalam kangen-kangenan.

"Hehe. Hyung makan aja. Aku liatin dari sini," kata Jaehyun saat dia dengar suara orang lain dari tempat Doyoung yang memanggil Doyoung untuk makan. "Aku seneng liat kelinciku makan banyak."

" _Kalau aku makan, vidcallnya aku matikan! Jangan ngarep_!"

"Aah... jangan!" Dia tertawa lagi, apalagi waktu dia lihat Doyoung mulai makan dan tidak mematikan sambungan vidcallnya.

Jeno pelan-pelan mulai bergabung. Dia ikut tengkurap di sebelah ayahnya. "Ibuuu!"

" _Jenooo! Udah makan_?"

"Beluuum."

" _Sini, sini. Buka mulutnya. Aaa_?" Candanya dengan pura-pura menyuapi Jeno dari sana. Jeno juga mengikuti saja, sementara ayahnya terus tergelak. " _Enak_?"

"Enak!"

Vidcall mereka kurang lebih berdurasi 20 menit. Jaehyun memang masih ingin lebih lama lagi bicara dengan Doyoung, tapi dia tau istrinya itu lelah. Dia butuh istirahat sendirian, entah tidur entah main hape. Jadilah Jaehyun adalah orang yang pada akhirnya bilang, "Oke, udah dulu ya, hyung. Biar Jeno makan beneran, dan biar hyung juga istirahat. _Don't overwork yourself, hon_."

"Hm-hm. Later, Jae _. Jeno astronot kecilku, jangan lupa belajar ya_!"

Jeno tertawa senang mendengar panggilan ibunya itu. Astronot kecil Jung Doyoung!

Jaehyun segera ke dapur waktu vidcall berakhir. Dia batal masak terus dari tadi.

"Ayah."

"Hm? Kenapa, Jeno?" Dia menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"Mereka yang ada di dalam kotak pertanyaan tidak seburuk itu!"

"Mereka?" Kali ini, Jaehyun mau repot-repot balik badan. Dia lihat Jeno dengan senyuman lebar. "Mereka siapa?"

Jeno tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terkekeh senang ternyata ayahnya tidak mengerti. "Siapa yaa!" Lalu dia berlarian pergi dari sana, menuju kamarnya. Dia ingin membaca lagi kertas yang disimpannya dalam saku, dan ayahnya tidak perlu tau itu! 

A/n.

6.5k words nya ya hahah. Panjang bengad. Tadi pengen dibagi jadi part 2a, part 2b, part 2c... tapi belajar saya belom selesai jadi seabrek aja deh up-nya.

Syekali lagi, yang merasa review di ffn tapi pertanyaannya tidak masuk siniii mavkan ya! Niat awal cuma 3k tapi 6k malah tembus. Batagor ga suka update panjang panjang,,,

(lupa belom update di siniii udah di up lama di wp padahal,,)

Jadi... gimana? 😌 bonus kali ini berasa yang paling muter otak huhu. Bingung antara pengen ngelucu sama pengen nge-uwu-in bocah-bocahnya.

Review yang banyak sampe aku termotivasi buat ciduk geng blok C! kemungkinan up bulan depan, doakan saja


End file.
